


The Gloaming

by jessie_cristo



Series: The Gloaming [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Jensen, Class Differences, Explicit Later, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Imprisonment, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Past Violence, Post Mpreg, Schmoop, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gloam·ing<br/>ˈɡlō miNG/ - the part of the day after the sun has gone down and before the sky is completely dark: dusk<br/>Other popular connotations: gloam, glow, glowing, glomming, glommed</p><p>Jared always knew he would one day experience a gloaming and find his soulmate. No one told him, and in fact, no one else in his family that he knew of had ever glommed; but he just knew, and he was willing to wait, despite all the offers thrown his way and all the well-meaning advice by friends and family; Jared waited.</p><p>After all the tragedy Jensen had endured recently, he was now content to live a simple life taking care of his family and working a job that he loved. He sure never thought he'd ever find love again, let alone a true love; if one were to believe in Gloamings, which Jensen never really did until it happened to him.</p><p>Jared and Jensen - strangers from seemingly different worlds decide to give love a chance. But will outside forces and unforeseen enemies drive them apart or bring them together forever?</p><p>They only have 60 days to consummate or the Gloaming will Fade... and they will both lose out on what could possibly be a love for the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas/advisors [StoryTeller76](http://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FStory_teller_76&h=nAQEtwqo7&s=1), [DinkWerks](http://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fdinkwerks%2Fprofile&h=JAQF2jRn5&s=1) Angie E., Mary K. and Teresa P.
> 
> This is my first J2/AU - Hope ya like it. Comments are like fuel for writers! ;-)

++start part 1 They Meet ++

“Seriously Jared… three… THREE smokin’ jets came up to you tonight! Why bother going to clubs and parties if you’re not even going to partake of the menu, dude?!” Chad groused.

“I told you, I know my mate is out there. It’s gonna happen, Chad. I just know it.”

“Yeah, but you’re not a eunuch and those chicks were hot! You’re allowed to experiment before it happens, ya know!”

“Oh, give it a rest, Chad. Stop bothering the man. I think it’s sweet that Jared wants to wait.” Sandy said, exasperated. “Let’s get going, I’m starving! I saw a diner down the street and I demand to be fed before you two take me home.”

“You wanna eat in THIS neighborhood?!” Chad exclaimed, a look of disgust on his face.

Jared rolled his eyes as his friend’s snobbish attitude came to the fore.

“Hey, they wouldn’t be open if there was anything wrong with the place. You know how strict Public Health regulations are. Stop stalling, and let’s go!”

“Should we take the car?”

“Of course! You really wanna leave your new car in THIS neighborhood? You’ll be lucky if it’s still here when we get back!”

The three best friends piled into Jared’s bright red sports car and drove down to the diner at the end of the block. Parking in front, they continued to joke and laugh as they made their way in.

They paused in the entry, Sandy cooing in delight at the vintage diner décor, while Chad looked as if he was afraid of touching anything for fear of germs. Jared wavered on his feet a bit, feeling lightheaded for a couple of seconds.

“Hey, you okay?” asked Sandy, noticing.

Chad immediately dropped his sneer and turned to gaze worriedly at Jared. “What’s wrong, man? Had too much to drink?”

Blinking and shaking his head slightly, Jared smiled reassuringly at his friends. “Only had a couple of beers tonight. Nothing I can’t usually handle.”

“Maybe you’re just hungry too… here, let’s grab that empty booth at the back, and get some grub in ya.” Chirped Sandy, trying to sound upbeat even as she frowned in concern. Taking his arm she led him down the narrow aisle, heading for one of the red vinyl covered booths lining the large window at the front of the diner.

The customer seated at the end of the long counter, turned to look at them over his shoulder as they drew near and Jared’s hazel eyes locked onto the stranger’s bright green eyes, and their bodies instantly stiffened, both gasping in shock, eyes widening as they stared at each other.

“Jared? JARED!” shouted Chad, as Jared pulled away from Sandy so violently she would’ve fallen if Chad hadn’t caught her.

Jared practically fell towards the stranger, who was swiveling in his stool to face Jared, and their hands immediately reached out. As soon as their fingers wove together and they had a tight grip, a beam of light shot down from the ceiling of the diner and bathed them both in a beautiful golden light. They froze in place as if someone had hit the pause button on them. Jared was balanced on one foot, and the stranger was half out of his seat. They seemed to float in midair as the light intensified.

Sandy stared in awe, knowing that outside the diner, people could see the light beaming down from the sky, seeming to come from nowhere. She’d seen it about three times before in her lifetime, and as it did back then, this Glow was just as mesmerizing and beautiful.

Chad was staring in shock and disbelief, shaking his head when the other patrons in the diner began clapping. His jaw clenched spasmodically, blue eyes blazing, breathing hard through flared nostrils.

Sandy watched in delighted awe as the light began seeping into Jared and the strange man, making them glow brighter and brighter until everyone was forced to shield their eyes. Through her fingers, Sandy watched as the last of the golden light spilled down into them, and knowing what would happen next she instinctively stepped forward while yelling at Chad. “Catch him!” she shouted, indicating the stranger just as the two men’s hands separated and they began to fall.

She managed to catch Jared, and another man near her helped to bear his dead weight. She stared in shock at Chad who had stepped away from the other man allowing him to fall to the floor, she breathed a sigh of relief when a woman near Chad managed to drop to her knees and catch the stranger’s head before it impacted with the tile. “What the fuck, Chad?!” Sandy yelled.

She looked at Chad, finally noting the rage boiling just below the surface and the look of disgust on his face. The kind man who was helping her to hold up Jared, helped her to lay him down safely on the floor. Then she turned to blast Chad. “Now’s not the time for your uptight prejudism, Chad! Jared needs us, and that man is his mate. Show some fuckin’ respect!”

“That fucker is NOT Jared’s mate. He’s a laborer for fuck’s sake, and he’s… he’s FAT!”

Sandy looked down at the unconscious man and noted that he was on the chubbier side, but seemed solid and was muscled in all the right places. So he wasn’t what society called acceptable in the looks department because of his weight, but even as he laid there unconscious, Sandy could make out the fine bone structure of his face, the pouty sexy-looking lips and the long lashes she would’ve killed for, fanned out on the pale, creamy skin of his high cheekbones. He was still a very good looking man and she let Chad know what she thought.

“He’s a guy, Sandy! Jared is straighter than straight, we both know that. When Jared wakes up you know he’ll be furious!”

“Oh hush, you know no such thing. He’s waited his whole life for this. He may be very happy that he’s finally found his soulmate.”

“I know I was when my wife and I glommed. Was the best thing that ever happened to me.” The kind man offered. “Man or not, I think your friend would be very happy too if he gave it a chance.”

“Oh shut up, you old fart. Jared comes from a good, respected family, he deserves better than this, this… labor slug.” Chad spat, sneering at the kind man.

“And what exactly is wrong with a laborer?” asked a big man in construction gear. He stepped up to tower over Chad, menacingly.

Chad swallowed nervously, and took a step back, only now noticing the angry glares he was getting from almost everyone in the diner.

Noticing it too, Sandy held up one hand to stall anymore harmful comments that may pop out of Chad’s stupid mouth. “Look, I’ll handle it from here, I think you better leave.”

“Jared drove us here!” Chad protested.

“Well, he won’t be able to drive for a few hours anyways, and I think if you stay around here any longer running your mouth, you might end up on the Missing list. Call a cab, Chad… and get the fuck outta here!” she snapped at him losing all patience with him. She then knelt down next to the stranger, checking him over for any injuries from his fall. The quick-thinking woman still had his head cradled in her lap, and Sandy smiled at her.

Snarling in disgust, Chad whirled and pushed his way out of the diner.

A plump, older woman with rosy cheeks stepped up, introduced herself as Frannie and said she was the owner of the diner; Frannie told Sandy there were two cots in the break room that they could move the men to, if she wanted. Sandy accepted, thanking the sweet woman. 

Other men stepped up to help carry the two into the back and Sandy took her time making sure they were both settled well, before dropping tiredly into the comfortable armchair closest to Jared. She wondered if she should call Jared’s parents, but thought maybe she should wait and let Jared decide. Pushing back into the plush seat, Sandy noted the kind gentleman who’d been so helpful earlier was settling into the only other armchair and realized he was going to wait, too. After some introductions, Sandy thanked him for his help, then apologizing for her fatigue, she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.


	2. The Refresh

Sandy awoke with a start when Glen, the kind man who’d helped her with Jared earlier, put one hand on her shoulder to wake her.

“They’re stirring.” He said, softly. “They should be coming around soon.”

“I’m so sorry for falling asleep. You really didn’t have to stay back too, Glen.”

“I wanted to. I have a feeling these boys are gonna need someone to talk to who’s been through the gloaming too.”

“How long have they been out of it?”

“Been about three and a half hours, almost four.” He said. “They’re waking right on time.”

“Right… the Refresh Period.” Sandy nodded. Recalling her prior Glow experiences and what was taught in schools. The ‘refresh period’ for a glommed pair took approximately 4 hours, she remembered.

She then noted the twinkle in Glen’s eyes, and wondered at it. Then she recalled her 9th grade teacher’s words as to why the refresh period was called that to begin with.

\--While the newly glommed pair is in their comatose state or the ‘Refresh Period’ as it is commonly known, for approximately four hours… their bodies can be minutely to drastically changed by the Glow; making the pair perfectly compatible for the other in every physical way. Sort of like reconfiguring their programming, or ‘refreshing’ the prerequisites in their very DNA. Even if the pair reject the Gloaming, or the Glow, or being glommed, to name a few other terms for it… their bodies will never return to the way they were before the Gloaming… It is permanent. --

“What happened to them? Don’t tell me one turned into a woman?” Sandy asked. Half-joking, but still unsure exactly how far a Refresh would go.

“No.” Glen laughed. “But there have been some changes, I think both of them may be happy with.”

Sandy quickly scrambled from the comfortable chair and rushed to Jared’s side first. At first, she didn’t see anything different about him, then she looked closer and gasped. Jared was bigger, much bigger.

When they’d entered the diner last night, Jared had been his usual 6 foot 1 inch lanky, lean and muscled self, perfectly attired in his high-end designer sleeveless shirt, jeans and leather shoes. Now she could see how his clothes seemed to be straining at the seams, and the hem of his jeans ended higher up on his legs. Spotting his shoes on the floor near the bed, she picked one up and saw how the leather had been split open.

“I took off his shoes and undid the fastening of his pants to keep it from cutting into his waist.” Glen said. “But I swear I did not touch him inappropriately or take any of his property. All the belongings he had in his pockets I laid out on the table right there.”

“Oh hush, Glen. I could never think that of you, especially after all you’ve done. You are a good man.”

Glen blushed, huffing and clearing his throat, at a loss for words. Sandy just smiled at him, then turned back to frown down at Jared. She didn’t know why the refresh would make him so much bigger, and she blushed as she wondered if he was bigger in all ways now. She laughed quietly to herself, at the naughty turn her mind was going to.

“Brace yourself when you take a look at Jensen.” Glen said.

“Jensen?” she asked. Glen pointed at the other man. “Oh my God, there I was telling Chad to respect Jared’s mate and I didn’t even bother to find out his name!”

“You had a lot on your mind, dear.”

“Jensen what? Do you know him well?”

“Jensen Ackles… and yes, his family has lived down the block from me for as long as I can remember. In fact, they should be here any time soon.”

Sandy gave him a horrified look. “But Glen… they haven’t even had the chance to talk to each other yet, and you’re gonna dump them in the middle of a family reunion?”

“I’m sorry, it couldn’t be helped. He’s the primary caregiver for his infirm mother and with her health, it wouldn’t have been good to let her worry when Jensen didn’t go home last night. Besides, his brother and sister live out of state, it will most likely be his closest friends coming to collect him.”

“He lives with his mother?” Sandy asked. Censure tinging her words.

“Jensen has had to deal with so much tragedy in the past few years, most recent was his father passing last year. His mother’s health went downhill fast after that and she needed him. He is a good boy, don’t you dare look down your nose at him!”

“Yes, sir… sorry, sir.” Sandy said, apologetically, feeling like a first class heel. Feeling like another Chad, actually. She hurried to assuage the irate old man. “He sounds like a very good person.”

“He is… your Jared is lucky to have gotten him.”

Sandy stepped to Jensen’s side, one hand rising to cover her mouth as she gaped in amazement. Earlier she’d considered him a handsome man despite the extra weight. But now, the Refresh enhanced tenfold every beautiful aspect she’d noted earlier about the man. After getting over her initial shock, she took her time really looking him over, just as she’d done with Jared earlier.

She noted he was no longer overweight, but he hadn’t just lost weight. His chest and shoulders had widened and were now muscular and firm looking; his wide chest narrowed down to a trim waist and slim hips. Jensen seemed to have lost the extra pounds and what muscles he’d had were now streamlined and well-defined. Also, judging by how his pants still hit him at the right point on his legs, she didn’t think he’d gained in height like Jared had. She judge him to be about 6’1” or 6’2”. He stirred and turned his face from the wall he’d been facing, and as his face came into full view, his eyes opened and landed right on Sandy.

“Holy shit!” she said loudly, unaware of doing so. She stared in awe at Jensen Ackles as he blinked large, long-lashed spring green eyes at her. His pale, yet creamy skin was dotted with adorable golden freckles across the bridge of his nose and high cheeks, but Sandy couldn’t get over his plush and pink, perfectly formed lips.

“Who are you? What happened?” Jensen croaked, his deep voice scratchy yet with a nice timbre to it, he coughed weakly, raising one arm to cover his mouth. After getting control of his cough, he turned to look back at Sandy. “Really… who are you? Can you even talk? Please, I need water.”

Sandy finally shook herself out of the daze she’d fallen into. “I’’m Sandy, you glommed with my best friend Jared last night and just finished the refresh period, you’re absolutely fuckin’ beautiful and you can have anything you want.”

Glen snorted as he stepped around her and went to Jensen’s side. “I told you to brace yourself, hun. Remember, he belongs to your friend, now.”

“Sandy?”

Sandy whirled and saw that Jared was also awake, and trying to sit up.

“Hey, hey… slow down, Jare. Glen says you’re gonna be dizzy for a while after waking from the Refresh.” Sandy warned him, rushing to Jared’s side.

“The refresh? Who’s Glen?” mumbled Jared, confused for a couple of seconds, and then realization dawned. “Holy shit, did I Glow last night? Sandy, was there a gloaming?!”

“Yes, Jare... you glommed, honey.”

“I can’t believe it! Finally!” Jared gushed, his voice cracking, but it didn’t affect his utter happiness. He raised his head slightly to look around, confusion plain on his face. “Where are we?”

“We’re still at the diner. After you glommed, Frannie, the owner, allowed us to put you back here so that you could go through the Refresh in relative comfort.” 

Sandy jumped slightly when Glen stopped by her side and offered her a bottle of water. She hadn’t noticed when he’d left Jensen’s side to fetch the bottles he was carrying, and she smiled gratefully up at him, before twisting the cap off and offering the frosty plastic bottle to Jared, who began drinking from it, greedily.

“Hello Jared, I’m Glen.” The older man said, his smile warm and friendly. Jared instantly liked him. He turned his full smile on Glen, and Sandy laughed when Glen blinked rapidly, looking stunned. Sandy noted that there were some things even a refresh couldn’t improve on.

“You gotta watch out for Jared’s full wattage smiles, Glen. They’re blinding.” She said, with a chuckle.

Jared blushed at the compliment, but recovered quickly as another thought hit him. The first question he should’ve asked the moment he woke up.

“Where is she, San? Where’s my soulmate?” he looked up at her, earnestly.

Sandy bit her bottom lip, the question had her floundering in her mind; not sure how to explain.

“Um, uh…”

“What is it, San? She didn’t like me, is that it? She already rejected the Glow and walked out. Please, just tell me.” Jared said, thinking the worst; his voice rising in panic. He rose and swung his legs off the side of the cot, to face Sandy who had dropped back into the overstuffed armchair.

Just then, the door to the break room opened, two men who looked to be in their late 20s to early 30s strolled in and came to a sudden halt as they caught sight of Jensen, who had also managed to sit up on the edge of his cot, as Glen stepped to him and offered him the other bottle of water. Jared only now noticing him.

Jared stared at the stranger in the other cot as he chugged down half the bottle of water and then struggled to tighten his belt, the only thing that seemed to be holding up the rather large pair of jeans the guy wore. Even his shirt was so big that the guy was practically swimming in it. Finally succeeding, the man turned to Glen and shook his hand warmly, thanking him in deep, smooth voice that sent shivers down Jared’s spine.

He then nodded at the two newcomers as he rose from his cot on wobbly legs, and they rushed forward, each taking an arm and slinging it over their shoulders so that they were supporting the weak man between them. “Your mom sent us. Your brother and sister will be at the house later this evening.” The stockier one with the long black hair said. Jared didn’t get a full look at the man’s face, but his profile hinted at possible handsomeness. Jared also noted the pale, soft looking skin, dusted with freckles as he stared at the man’s profile.

“Is he sick? What happened to him?” Jared leaned in to whisper to Sandy, which was useless since he didn’t have complete control of his voice yet, and he ended up saying it louder than he intended.

Sandy choked slightly then coughed and cleared her throat. “Um, no honey. He’s weak because he glommed last night, too.”

“He did?! Wow…” Jared said, in awe. “That’s weird. I’ve never heard of two couples glomming on the same night and in the same place, before.”

The good-looking man made his two helpers pause and turn him to face Jared, even as Sandy was still trying to explain.

“No, honey. There was only one couple that glommed last night.

“Huh? One couple? But, if I glommed and he glommed, that would mean…” his words chopped off as he finally made the connection.

The sexiest chuckle he’d ever heard broke through his shock and Jared looked up into the face of the most beautiful man alive. The bright green eyes of the stranger caught Jared up in a maelstrom of feelings and an unexplained yearning. He gasped as he remembered seeing those eyes last night before everything went white and he lost consciousness.

The stranger’s sinfully full lips twisted into a sardonic smile as he looked Jared up and down. “Homophobe, much?” he asked.

It took a second for the insult to sink into Jared’s shocked brain. He instantly bridled in offense. “I’m not a homophobe.” he growled. “I was just taken by surprise.”

“Yeah, right.”

“What’s your name?”

“Jensen Ackles, yours?”

“Jared Padalecki.”

The other guy holding Jensen spoke up, his hair a dark brown, but not as long as the bigger black-haried guy. He had a kinder looking face Jared thought, until the guy started sneering at him. “Padalecki? As in Padalecki Corp? As in Padalecki Parks? The family that owns all the amusement parks in the country?”

“No.” Jared said. His voice even and smoothing out as he stood up slowly, Sandy jumped to his side, taking his arm to steady him. The others watched in awe as he rose and rose, until he was towering over everyone else in the room. “I’m pretty sure there are 2 or 3 parks we don’t own yet.”

Jared noticed the twinkle in Jensen’s eyes, even as the older man bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Jared found himself staring at Jensen’s mouth as he pulled his lip through his white, perfect teeth until it popped free, pink and shiny. Jared felt himself hardening in his too-tight jeans.

Chin lifted, Jared stared back into Jensen’s beautiful, mocking gaze, an unspoken challenge in his gaze. “Are you leaving me, Jensen? Are you rejecting the Glow?”

Jensen’s chin lifted and his gaze locked with Jared’s. A challenge accepted. “Well, I AM leaving you. But only for now. I need time to think.”

“How do I get a hold of you? Can I have your number?”

“If you really want me, I’m sure you’ll find me.” Jensen said, his eyes dropping to Jared’s half-hard erection plain to see through the too tight jeans. He ran his eyes back up Jared’s long, large muscled body. Until he met Jared’s multi-colored cat-like eyes, he let his appreciation for what he was seeing show in his expression. He licked his bottom lip softly before turning to take his friend’s arms again and letting them lead him out of the room, shooting Jared one last sultry look over his shoulder before he was out the door and out of sight.

Jared pressed the heel of one hand into his crotch, trying to ease the pressure on his now fully hard erection.

“Fuck!” he said to Sandy and a red-faced, yet grinning Glen. “That guy is SUCH a tease!”


	3. A Rough Start

_One week later… 53 Days to the Fade_

“So I found you.” Said Jared, to the cute bowed legs sticking out from under the car.

*THUNK!*

a loud bang came from under the car.

“OOUUUFFF!” Jensen exclaimed unintelligibly, as he rolled side to side holding his forehead with both greasy hands.

“Jensen!?” Jared exclaimed, dropping to one knee to look under the car. He hadn’t meant to scare him. “Are you okay, oh fuck, man… I’m so sorry.”

Jared hit the emergency button to retract the automatic creeper board Jensen was laying on, bringing his mate out from under the car, so that Jared could get a good look at him.

“Are you okay? Move your hands, let me see, Jensen, let me SEE!”

Jensen was still rocking back and forth, clutching his forehead, eyes scrunched tight, with tears leaking down the sides. His face pale and twisted with agony. Jared’s heartrate picked up when he saw blood seeping out from under Jensen’s hands.

Throwing one leg over the smaller man, Jared sat on Jensen’s chest without using his full weight, to stop Jensen from thrashing about. He then took both of the smaller man’s hands in his, forcing him to move them from his face. Jensen’s moans were getting weaker, his eyes blinking dazedly up at Jared.

Even with the grease smears, Jared could see the big gash cutting a straight line across Jensen’s forehead. Blood began flowing freely again, and without thought, Jared whipped off his designer tee, folded it quickly and pressed it to the cut. Even as he shifted to the side pulling Jensen partially onto his lap, letting the smaller man rest against his large chest. “Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you like that. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

Reaching down, Jared pulled his state-of-the-art smartphone out of his pocket and spoke to it. Commanding it to summon an ambulance to his current location.

#EMTs are on the way, Jared# said the sultry, sexy female voice of the artificial intelligence (AI) in his phone. #Would you care to listen to some music while you wait?#

“No.” he muttered, as he turned his attention back to Jensen. He wondered if he should’ve moved him, wasn’t there a rule that you weren’t supposed to move a person with a head injury? Or was that only with neck injuries? In just the few minutes he’d been kneeling on the bare concrete floor of the garage, Jared could already feel the chill of the floor creeping into his limbs and through his jeans. His bare upper body was already feeling the chill too, and goosebumps pebbled his tanned and toned skin.

With a head injury like that and the loss of blood, laying on the cold floor couldn’t be good for Jensen. He checked under the makeshift bandage, but as soon as he moved it, more blood began to spill, so Jared cursed and quickly put pressure back on the wound.

He needed help. Hoping someone else was around, Jared began shouting out for help. His deep voice booming about the large, high-ceilinged 3 bay garage. In minutes, the door at the other end burst open and a man came rushing out of it.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” shouted the muscular, black haired man that Jared recognized as one of the two men that had collected Jensen the morning after their gloaming.

“Oh good, I need your help.” Exhaled Jared, relieved to see someone else here. “I already called for an ambulance but I wanna get him off the cold floor and can’t keep pressure on the cloth while also carrying him. Get over here and help me.”

“I’m not helping you with anything, get your fuckin’ hands off him! What the HELL did you do to him?!” Christian’s nostrils were flaring, rage flushing his face red as he took in the scene before him. All he could see was a weak and limp Jensen in the arms of a half-naked Jared. He took a step toward Jared, planning on tackling him despite how much bigger the man was.

“Chris…” Jensen moaned weakly, halting him in his tracks. “Not… his fault… accident. Banged my own… stupid head… undercarriage. Why is everything spinning?” Then Jensen’s eyes rolled up, and he went limp in Jared’s arms.

“GET OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!” bellowed Jared, his fear and worry cancelling his usual polite and affable nature.

Jumping as if he’d been goosed in the rear, Christian rushed over, and was soon following Jared’s instructions on holding the makeshift bandage as securely as possible, while Jared slid his large arms under Jensen and picked him up, basket-style and then rising to his feet.

Chris’ eyes bulged in awe at how easily Jared did it as if Jensen, who Christian knew was a 6’1” 200plus pound man even after the refresh, didn’t weigh a thing. But he’d heard that Jared’s refresh had made him taller and bigger in every way, and Christian could see it plain, Jared’s muscles bunching and flexing as he turned and carried Jensen toward the door Christian had entered from.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jared sat in a flimsy plastic chair in the corner of the waiting room of the hospital’s Emergency Room, wearing a blue hospital issue shirt that was thoughtfully provided by one of the ER nurses when he'd come in with Jensen. Jensen’s friends and relatives surrounding him.

They were mostly ignoring him except for hostile or curious glances thrown his way. The hostile looks came from Jensen’s two long-haired friends, who Jared had recently learned were Christian and Steve. They were Jensen’s best friends, and for some reason, they seemed to already hate Jared.

Jared sighed in regret for that, because despite their rocky start, and dire predictions from Chad and his parents, Jared wanted to try and work things out with Jensen. Jared was willing to fight for his soulmate if need be, but he didn’t want to start off on bad ground with his mate’s best friends to do it.

He was going over in his mind all that he could say to convince Jensen to give them a chance. He didn’t know if the guy was straight, bi or gay, and Jared himself, had always thought himself straight. He sure never found himself attracted to any man in his 23 years of life, until he met Jensen. Now, all he could think about was Jensen. Sandy was already sick of him talking about how perfect and soft Jensen’s skin looked, or how green his eyes were… and Chad… well, Jared didn’t know what the hell was up with Chad.

His parents hadn’t been happy to find out he’d glommed with a man, but mainly because of being unable to give them more grandchildren. He explained over and over that he couldn’t help who he glommed with anymore than Jeff and and his wife Natalie could. And despite not glomming, his little sister Megan looked to be on the road to marrying and possibly starting a family right way with her high school sweetheart, so the idea of no more forthcoming grandchildren was ridiculous.

Another fear he had was when Chad said his parents might object to Jared, a member of the Provider Class, might find it objectionable to being with someone from the Labor Class. But the fear was short-lived, because in his entire life, his parents had raised all their children to treat all others equal, despite their class. And his entire family rarely, if ever, paid attention to what they thought was an archaic tradition.

Especially since the first Gloaming almost 70 years ago. The Glow didn’t care about race, religion or class distinctions… if you and another glommed it was guaranteed you would bond and connect on a cellular level. There were even stories of glommed pairs who, after they consummated, found themselves exhibiting extraordinary abilities, but that was mostly thought of as rumors and not publicly verified.

“Are you gonna be my new uncle?” small voice interrupted his thoughts.

Jared started, his eyes looked up from the floor where he’d been staring aimlessly as he was thinking, and looked at the tiny pixy of a girl that stood boldly in front of him. Her spring green eyes automatically told him she was related to Jensen. Most likely, his niece, because the little information he could get online about Jensen proved that he wasn’t now and never had been married. Not that a person had to be married in order to have children, but he also never found any mention of Jensen having kids.

“I’m sorry, honey. What did you say?” he smiled at her, noting the smattering of freckles on her little pointy-chinned face, and finding her utterly adorable. Jared gauged her to be around 8 or 9 years old.

“Are you gonna marry my Uncle Jensen, now that you glommed with him? ‘cos you know that’s how it’s done.” She said with a tilt of her chin, looking smug. “Have you kissed yet? Mommy and Daddy say that’s how babies are made, will you and Uncle Jensen have a baby now? ‘Cos you know… I really, really need a cousin. Everyone I know has a cousin, except for me, I only have a stupid baby brother.”

Jared couldn’t help but laugh delightedly at this audacious little girl.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m Jared. What’s yours?”

“Emily.” Then she turned to point back toward a dark-haried toddler being bounced on the knee of an attractive blonde woman that looked a lot like the little girl in front of him. “And that’s my stupid brother, Jamie.”

“You don’t like your brother?”

“He’s always making a mess, and he’s always breaking my toys. Plus, he’s stinky.”

“You know, my brother and I fought all the time too, then our dad took us camping one weekend and made us spend time alone together. After that, we became friends and had lots of fun getting in trouble together.” He told her with a conspiratorial wink.

“He’s too young to go camping! He’s too young to go anywhere fun!” she pouted.

“We also used to camp in our dining room, too.”

“In your house?!” she asked, her little face scrunching up in disbelief.

“Yep, we got some blankets, used the chairs and table and made our own tent… no grown-ups allowed!” Jared answered, with a naughty grin.

Emily’s eyes lit up as she thought over the possibilities. “It could be like a big dollhouse! No little brothers allowed!”

“Maybe one day you’ll let Jamie play in it with you? One of the best things ever was having a brother to talk to and to play with as we grew up. Brothers can be the best. Say you’ll give Jamie a chance one day?” he asked her, putting all his charm into his dimpled smile, turning on his trademark puppy eyes.

She smiled up at him adoringly, nodding her head enthusiastically.

“Emily? What are you doing over there?”

“Talkin’”

Jensen’s brother Josh, Jared had used his time in the waiting room to learn who everyone was by just listening in to conversations while pretending he was dozing or reading, walked over to collect his daughter. “What have I told you about talking to strangers?” he admonished her quietly.

“But… but… he’s not a stranger! He’s Uncle Jared!” Emily exclaimed, as her Dad began to pull her away. Josh’s eyes shot to Jared, and he smiled tentatively before bending down to scoop his daughter into his arms and walked back to the group huddled together on the other side of the room. The group comprised of Natalie, his wife, his kids, his sister Mackenzie, her boyfriend Dylan, and Jensen’s friends, Steve and Chris.

Chris got a message on his phone and Jared heard him swear softly. He quickly apologized for his language when Emily started giggling, and Natalie and Josh glared at him. “I gotta go.” Chris explained. “With Jensen down, I have to get back to the shop. Got a big job coming in soon, and we can’t afford to blow off this customer, he’s paying too much.”

“It’s okay, Chris. I’ll call you if there’s any changes.” Said Steve, trying to reassure his friend.

Chris looked unhappy about leaving but after apologizing one more time, he walked out.

Just a couple seconds after he walked out, Chad stumbled into view, jamming his shoulder against the door as he leaned against it and shook his head slightly.

Spotting him, Jared jumped to his feet. Glad to see a friendly face. As he walked up to Chad, he noted Chad’s unusually pale complexion. “Hey man, you okay?”

“Y-yeah… I’m fine. Skipped lunch. Look… I’ve been up all night thinking shit over and I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting. You’re my best friend, I should be supporting you, not…”

“Dude…” Jared cut him off. “It’s no big deal. We’re friends… it’s forgotten.”

Chad smiled gratefully, but the smile didn’t reach his bright blue eyes.

Spotting movement down the hall, behind Chad. Jared stepped to the side, pulling Chad with him, as he recognized Jensen’s doctor headed their way.

Dr. Pellegrino entered the waiting room and everyone went quiet.

The doctor smiled at all of them, and Jared literally felt a great weight lifting off his shoulders even as the doctor began talking.

“Mr. Ackles should be making a complete recovery. He’s given himself a pretty good concussion, but we’ll be monitoring him for the night, and if no complications arise, he will probably be discharged tomorrow. The blood loss was the most worrying, but with a transfusion or two we’ve managed to bring his levels back to normal. The cut to his forehead took 32 stitches to close and though creams could be used to reduce the scarring, it will probably never go away.”

Josh waved his hand dismissively. “My little brother isn’t a vain man... even after the Refresh. He won’t care about that. Can we see him now, doc?”

“Oh? He’s recently glommed?” asked the doctor.

“Yeah, with him.” Chad butt in, taking a step forward and pointing back at Jared.

Stepping to Jared, Dr. Pellegrino leaned in close, he was nearly as tall as Jared, and Jared had to fight to keep his eyes from crossing as the doctor leaned in close to stare at his face. “Oh, yeah… you’ve still got the glow to your skin. Congratulations, son.”

Jared was by then bent backwards to avoid bumping noses with the doctor. “Um, thanks.”

“Your name must be Jared, then. Jared Padalecki?”

Jared blinked in surprise, then nodded.

“Jensen asked to see you first.”

“Wait… what? He asked for HIM before his own family and friends!?” exclaimed Steve, in shock.

Dr. Pellegrino finally pulled away from Jared, stepped towards the door but paused at the threshold and looked back at Josh. “I assume he needed some privacy with Jared first.” He looked back at Jared, with one raised brow. “You coming?”

Steve shot him a dark glare, but Chad stepped between them and turned to face Jared. He clapped him on the shoulder and smiled ruefully, a hint of sadness in his eyes that Jared wished he could ask about. “Go ahead, buddy.” Chad said. “Ignore the asshat over there. I’ll be here, waiting.”

Smiling in thanks at Chad, Jared hurried to follow the doctor as he turned and swept out of the room. Jared felt sweat breaking out all over his body as a sudden nervousness overtook him. Did Jensen ask for him first because he had bad news for Jared? Did he ask for Jared just to tell him it was over between them?


	4. The Chemistry Test

_Same day… 52 Days to the Fade_

Jensen sat in his hospital bed, his upper body elevated up as far as the bed would go. He nervously smoothed the blankets covering his lower body. He felt like such an idiot for bashing his own head in just when Jared finally shows up.

He hadn’t let anyone know, well, maybe Chris suspected, but Jensen had been waiting and hoping that Jared would find and come for him. After throwing down the challenge like he did, Jensen was determined to let Jared be the one to come looking. But as the days went by with no sign of the big man that had not only changed his life, but even his dreams. Four days in a row now, he’d had hot, steamy dreams about Jared, his morning wood so painful when he got up he had to take care of it in the shower.

It baffled him that he found himself so attracted to a complete stranger, someone he'd never even had a real conversation with. Jensen suspected it was all the gloaming’s fault. But maybe it was also because it had been three years since he’d had any kind of intimacy with anyone, other than two one-night stands that had ended badly, and Jensen had to admit, at least to himself, that he was lonely.

With the local anesthetic they’d used before cleaning and stitching up his head, Jensen wasn’t feeling too bad at the moment. His head felt a little wobbly, but he thought it had more to do with what felt like a mile of bandaging wrapped around the top half of his head, than anything to do with his injury.

He was warned that the local would start to wear off soon, and that he’d probably be needing a stronger hit of pain meds soon, which will knock him out fast. He’d then asked the doctor to send Jared in, first. He knew that if he didn’t get this over with now, that he’d probably lose the nerve to do it later.

He was staring at his hands resting in his lap, trying to calm his nerves when Jared knocked lightly against the open door.

Looking up and spotting the tall man who was supposed to be his perfect match in every way, and all he could see was a young, well-to-do and handsome stranger that had everything ahead of him in life. Jensen swallowed nervously, but gestured for Jared to enter the room and take the chair next to his bed. Grabbing up the remote for the telescreen which had been muted but left on for him by the nurses. Jensen turned it off and watched it retract into the ceiling.

“Jensen, I’m really sorry about what happened at your shop, if I had stopped to think instead of just walking up on you like that, you never…”

“Jared, stop… it’s not your fault. It was an accident, plain and simple. The doc said I’ll be just fine in a week or two. The concussion isn’t that severe, and the stitches will be out by next week.”

“Are you in pain?”

“No, not right now.” Jensen replied, ignoring the slowly building throb right behind his eyes.

He gazed at Jared for a couple seconds, finally noticing the sweat dripping down the sides of his face. Jensen watched in fascination as beads of sweat traveled down the other man’s long neck until it pooled in the hollow at the base of his throat. Jensen felt his mouth go dry, and he unconsciously licked his lips. His eyes shot upward as he heard Jared catching his breath, the sound quite audible in the quiet room.

Clear green eyes met a blue-green gaze, that Jensen could swear was darkening with lust even as he watched. He felt his pulse picking up and suddenly Jensen felt like he wasn’t getting enough air, as he began breathing heavier.

 _Objectives… Ackles… stick to the plan!_ he told himself. _Stop lusting after your soulmate and say what you’ve been wanting to say!_

“I’ve-been-with-only-one-man-before-so-I-have-experience-but-it’s-been-so-long-since-I’ve-been-in-a-relationship-and-I’m-afraid-of-fucking-this-up!.” He suddenly found himself just spitting out what’s been bothering him; just not in such an abrupt manner. He grinned ruefully, and looked away from Jared. “Shit, didn’t mean to just throw that out there. Was gonna work up to it.”

Jared snorted, then broke out in the most amazing sounding laugh Jensen had ever heard. It was rich, genuine and extremely infectious. Jensen couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little himself.

“I’m trying to be completely honest about myself. It’s not a laughing matter.” He tried to scold Jared, but couldn’t keep a grin from breaking free. He tried not to wince as his headache began throbbing harder. To cover up his discomfort, he reached for the cup of water on this bedside table.

Before he could reach it however, Jared was there picking it up and was about to hold it to Jensen’s lips, when Jensen snatched the cup out of his hands with a grumpy “I can do it, myself.” Only to slosh the cold water into his lap, making him gasp.

“Now look what you’ve done!” Jared scolded him, before turning away and rushing to grab a plastic-wrapped, sterilized hand towel from the stack on the shelf in the bathroom. Ripping it open as he walked back to Jensen, he saw that Jensen had pushed his blanket further down his legs and was holding the material away from his skin. Jared moved his hand away and began pressing the cloth to him trying to soak up as much of the excess water as he could.

“Uh, Jared?”

“No, Jensen! I was just trying to help you, I wasn’t going to hurt you. This is the second time you’ve reacted badly to me being near you, thank God that wasn’t hot water or you’d be getting treated for burns too.” Jared kept patting away, lost in his angry thoughts, but determined to say his piece to the beautiful, yet stubborn man before him.

“I know you’re probably not interested in me, you’re so goddamned gorgeous you could probably get any man or woman that you wanted. I was pretty skinny and gawky as hell before the refresh, now that I’m bigger, I’m even clumsier than ever. I can’t get used to how much stronger I am, and how much more there is of me, I keep bumping into things, and accidentally hurting people.” Jared paused his patting, and looked up at Jensen, his eyes now brownish-green with worry. “I mean, a glomming only happens once in every person’s lifetime. I know you’re not attracted to me, but please don’t send me away, Jensen… can’t we just try to make it work? What do you say?”

Jensen stared at Jared, trying to process everything he’d said and to come up with an adequate reply. Then his eyes slid down to Jared’s hand with the washcloth. Raising his eyes only, he peered at Jared through his long lashes and smiled in a decidedly sexy way. “Does THAT feel like I’m not attracted to you?”

“Wha-?” Jared blurted, then looked down at his hand, and realized it was resting right on top of Jensen’s dick; Jensen’s very hard and twitching dick. Jared gasped in shock and snatched his hand back. “Holy shit!” he muttered.

Jensen laughed as Jared’s face turned a bright red. Jared stared at him, bemused, his lips twitching as he tried to look offended. “That’s right, make fun of a guy who just basically poured his heart out to you.”

Letting his laughter die, Jensen winced slightly as the pain began to really start making itself felt. Jared noticed this time and he frowned in concern. “Are you hurting?”

“Yeah, but I’m fine. We need to talk more.”

Shaking his head, Jared snatched the remote and hit the yellow call button on it. Jensen protested even as the telescreen slid down out of the ceiling and the nurse’s face appeared on it. “Yes, Mr. Ackles? Do you need help?” she asked, peering at him.

“No, I’m…”

“Yes, he does!” Jared interrupted returning to Jensen’s side so the nuse could see him too. “He needs a change of bedding, had a little accident with the water, and he’s starting to feel pain.”

Jensen wanted to scold Jared for his overbearing attitude but he knew it was only because Jared was concerned for him, and it had been a long time since anyone outside of his friends and family cared enough about him in that way, and Jensen would never admit it out loud, but he kind of liked Jared taking control like that.

“A nurse will be there shortly.” The nurse replied, then the screen went black.

“How did I even get in this fancy place? The lower half’s hospital was closer and would’ve been just fine.” Jensen said grumpily, trying to hide how pleased he was with Jared’s care.

“Uh, sorry… I didn’t even think of that, when the EMT’s asked where to take you, I just told ‘em to bring you here.”

“Greenwood Arms Private Hospital… Damn, I am NOT looking forward to the bill. This private room alone must be in the thousands.”

“You’re not paying for this, I am.” Jared blurted out, surprised.

“Excuse me?” asked Jensen, dark clouds sweeping over his expression. “I may not have as much money as you, but I can pay for my own damn medical care, Padalecki, I DO have insurance.”

“That’s not what I meant…”

“Oh, really? Sure sounds like you think I need your help. I don’t want or need your money, and if that’s what you think you can just leave right now! –ungh--” Jensen groaned, holding one hand up to his head while still glaring at Jared.

“Woah, woah… Jensen calm down please, I really wasn’t thinking that about you. I only picked Greenwood ‘cos it’s the only hospital I’ve ever been in, and I had already planned to pay for it ‘cos it’s MY fault you got hurt in the first place.”

Just then, the nurse walked in and took in Jensen’s stormy expression and Jared’s apparent distress. “Is there a problem here? Do you need security, Mr .Ackles?” she asked, eyeing Jared suspiciously.

“No, um… no, Miss…?” Jensen said, softly.

“Jeanette.” She offered her name. “But you can call me Netty. Everyone does.”

“No, Netty, we were just having a little disagreement.”

“Are you in pain? Did you want your pain medication now?”

Looking at Jared’s set expression, Jensen sighed, and nodded at the nurse. She immediately complied and injected the strong pain medicine into his IV line. “This should kick in real soon.”

“Thank you.” Jensen murmured, as she then began lowering the back support so that Jensen was stretched out comfortably. “You’re gonna have to leave the room now, sir, while I change his bedding and gown.”

“Oh… ok, yeah. I’ll be in the waiting room.”

“Wait, Jared…” Jensen called out, stopping him from leaving and motioning him to come back to the bed while Netty began prepping the fresh bedding.

“I wanted to tell you that I wanna try to make our gloaming work. That’s why I asked you to come in first. I wanted to talk about other things too, but the pain came back so fast.”

“Shhh…Jensen. You need to rest and get better. I’m glad you wanna give us a try, I do too. But we have a little under 60 days to go. We have time to do a lot of talking.”

Netty had paused her work and was watching them from across the room, she smiled softly, now understanding why there was so much tension between them. Going into the bathroom, she began to prepare a basin of warm water and a washcloth, giving them a little bit of privacy, even if just for a few minutes.

Jared was now right by Jensen’s side, looking down at him, smiling happily. “Are you sure this is what you want, cos’ I gotta warn you, when I commit to something I’m all in.”

“I never thought I’d ever be interested in being with anyone again, but I am, Jared. I AM interested in you. And like you said, who are we to turn down a Glow without even giving it a try? So to start things off, I think you should kiss me.”

Jared choked on his own breath as he inhaled sharply, turning from Jensen as he coughed and regained his composure. “What?!” he asked, turning to meet Jensen’s determined, beautiful eyes. “Are you serious? Here… now?”

“You know I’m attracted to you, but I don’t know how you feel about me, other than you think I’m good-looking.”

“Fuckin’ gorgeous!”

“Whatever.” Jensen muttered, feeling his ears burning.

“Oh, trust me, I’m also very interested.”

“So what’s wrong with one kiss? Just to see…”

“See what?”

“If we have the chemistry the glow is supposed to have given us. I hear it’s supposed to be mind-blowing, even in just a kiss. Aren’t you curious?”

Jared bit his bottom lip and nodded, unable to tear his eyes from the compelling, beautiful green eyes of the older man.

Before he could start overthinking again, Jared leaned into Jensen and caught his full, sinful lips with his own. The moment their lips touched they both gasped in shock at the nearly overwhelming rush of need, and an internal clamoring to never let go.

Jensen reached up to clasp the back of Jared’s neck pulling him back down, their mouths coming together perfectly aligned, as if made to fit perfectly. He wanted to take his time learning the softness and the texture of Jared’s lips, but then Jared’s tongue licked along his bottom lip, and white hot explosions were going on behind Jensen’s eyes. He gasped lightly and Jared took full advantage; his slick, hot tongue slipping in and exploring Jensen’s mouth.

Jared moaned deeply into Jensen’s mouth, sending bolts of pure lust to Jensen’s crotch. He could feel Jared’s hand running through the short hairs on the side of his head, then trailing his fingertips along the outer ede of his ear and down to Jensen’s stubbled jawline. When Jensen managed to suck on Jared’s tongue, the bigger man whined with rampant need and hiked one knee up on the bed, wanting nothing more than to press his entire body to Jensen’s.

“Oh ho… nope. Hot as this is to watch, we cannot have you doing that, handsome.” Laughed Netty from where she was propped up against the wall, probably been watching them for some time. “Besides, I think your pretty one there is about to conk out.”

Jared looked down at Jensen, his eyes caught by the sight of Jensen’s slick, lush and swollen lips that were curved into a sexy smirk, even as Jensen’s eyes began to droop.

He smiled sleepily up at Jared. “Oh yeah, definitely some chemistry there.” He murmured before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. A History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking it, so far. :)

  


_Two Days Later… 50 Days to the Fade_

Jared was seated in the plush chair on Jensen’s right, smiling as he watched little Emily preparing to entertain her Unkie Jen. The first time she’d called him that in front of Jared, Jensen’s ears had turned a bright red and he’d complained how Emily was making him look like a wuss. Little Emily had merely shook one tiny finger at Jensen and stated that she would spank anyone who tried to hurt her Unkie Jen. Jensen didn’t have the heart to complain any further after that.

Jensen had asked her how school was going and Josh, who had significantly mellowed out when it came to Jared, had told them that Emily had won the lead in the Annual Gloaming Extravaganza. Every year a school is chosen to provide the entertainment for the event and whatever town or city that school is a part of, gets to host the 3-day long event too. It was considered a great honor, and any town or city that got picked always went out of its way to make it better than the year before.

At every “Glonnual” as it was also called, one thing always expected was when children that had been handpicked by school officials and city leaders, according to their school records and nominations, performed a short skit that told the story of the First Gloaming.

Emily got what Jared and Jensen thought was the most important part of all, she was the narrator. Others thought that being in the actual enactment and getting to act it out was more important, but Jared and Jensen both reassured her that everyone knew that nothing ruined a First Gloaming Play than a bad narrator.

Jensen had then encouraged Emily to practice on them seeing as how there was nothing better to do. And so, the little girl was standing on the low coffee table in the seating area of Jensen’s private room with her Dad close by in case she lost her balance or got too close to the edge.

Jensen smiled delightedly at Jared when Emily threw her shoulders back, raising her chin proudly as she prepared to begin. Jared felt as if the air had been punched out of his lungs. He still wasn’t used to how one of Jensen’s dazzling smiles left him dazed and weak at the knees. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

Jared blinked and shook his head slightly, turning to give Emily his full attention, while trying to subtly readjust himself in his suddenly too tight jeans.

“Seventy-four years and eight months ago, the Gloaming Star appeared in the night skies. As it drew closer to our little planet, panic brewed on the streets of large cities and rural towns alike. Many lives were lost in the chaos and martial law ruled the land. The best scientists of the time all predicted that it would impact our planet and that the Earth would not survive it. But then something happened to the Gloaming Star… something many called miraculous.”

Clasping her hands before her, a look of amazement on her little face, Emily stepped a little closer to the edge of the table and held her hands out, palms forward in a dramatic gesture. Her father stiffened as she came close to the edge of the table. But then she stepped back with an wide-eyed expression on her face. “It began to slow down as it reached the outer edge of our solar system!” she said in an awed voice.

Despite having heard the story many times in his lifetime, plus the myriad movies and shows about it, Jared found himself enthralled with the little girl’s routine. He glanced over at Jensen and found him watching Jared with a bemused expression on his face. Jared smiled questioningly, but all Jensen did was give him a litte smile, then turned to look back at Emily. His brow crinkled slightly in confusion, but Jared also turned back to continue watching the little girl.

“Together, with their allies, America sent out manned spaceships to investigate the comet as it drew closer and closer, still coming but at a slower pace. First reports and images sent back reported that the comet wasn’t a comet at all, but an amor… amorph… amorphous ball of glowing light that was very, very big. Too big to measure. Just as it was nearing Earth’s space, teller-scopes from Earth showed a beam of golden light shooting from it and into one of the three ships sent to examine it. At first, it was thought to be an attack of some kind. But it wasn’t. It was the Gloaming. Two American astronauts; 1st Engineer Mary Campbell and Commander John Winchester were the very first to be glommed. The two had only just met on this mission. Their initial attraction to each other was strengthened by the Glow.”

So caught up in the story, Jared didn’t realize he’d taken Jensen’s hand in his until the older man squeezed it, firmly. Looking at their joined hands, Jared was fascinated with how their skin seemed to glow a bit more where they were joined. He looked up at Jensen slowly, wary about what Jensen would do, but Jensen just smiled at him softly, and Jared would swear there was a tinge of red to the tips of his ears and a slight glimmer to his amazing eyes, as if the older man was fighting back tears. Jared felt his eyes smarting with unshed tears, which he blinked back quickly, but was unable to stop his cheeks from heating as he looked quickly back at Emily.

Not noticing the little moment between her Uncle and Jared, Emily had continued with her dialogue. “Mary and John were put under quarantine inside their ship, while observations of the ball of light continued. As the people on Earth and the astronauts in the ships watched, the ball grew and began to envelope the Earth. It grew and spread until it completely covered the planet. It turned into a kind of cloak around the Earth. Flowing, churning in an ever-changing Shell around the planet.

The remaining astronauts tried to collect the glow for exam… exam-mation but it didn’t work. Every container used by the astronauts, could not hold it. All kinds of gadgets and machines were sent into the Shell, but they couldn’t identify any material or organimses inside it. After seeing satellites passing in and out of the shell without damage, the astronauts sent one of the rats they brought for testing in using a small pod made for it. The pod was collected after 24 hours and the rat was okay. The astronauts were then told by NASA to return home.”

Emily let her Dad help her to step down from the table so she could sit on the edge, folding her hands primly in her lap. She began talking quietly, less dramatic.

“While the country returned to order, the government issued an all-clear, unable to find anything harmful about the golden shell of light around the earth. Martial law was rescinded and countries all over the world concentrated on getting back to normal. In that time, which took weeks, John and Mary were kept under observation, and when their growing physical attraction was noted, they were moved to a complex that still kept them isolated but gave them more freedom to be themselves.”

Emily paused and smiled at Jared and Jensen. “On the 44th night after they were glommed, Mary and John finally mated and another beam of golden light was seen in the skies. But this time it came from the pair’s residence and shot up into the sky where it was photographed hitting and melting into the Shell. It seemed as if that was what the Shell was waiting for because right after that, thousands and thousands of beams shot down from the skies, Glomming pair after pair, all over the world. This grew to be known as the Grand Glow. It was only on this night that that many Gloamings happened.”

Standing, she propped her hands on her hips and beamed happily at Jared and Jensen. “Since then, Gloamings, glowings, glows, glommings and gloms have become a part of every day life all over the world. Not everyone finds their soulmate and gloms, but when it happens it is considered a great gift because every glommed pair mates for life and every pair always has at least one gift for the betterment of mankind… The End.”

Jared and Jensen clapped heartily, both of them grinning approval at her.

She bowed then turned to her dad and huffed agitatedly. “I messed up some of the words.” She cried.

“What? No honey, you did marvelously!” Josh hurried to reassure her.

“Yeah, Emmy-belle…” Jensen murmured. “You were awesome.”

“I agree.” Jared added.

“I still need to practice.” She stated, firmly, before turning and grabbing up her backpack, flouncing over onto the couch and pulling out her notes.

Josh just grinned at the stubborn look of concentration on her face and walked over to the side of Jensen’s bed. “She’s been working hard on that speech. She wants to be the best. I swear, I don’t know where she gets that kind of drive from.”

“Oh I can remember a certain someone never losing his perch when we played King of the Mountain when we were growing up.” Josh blushed, while Jensen turned and grinned at Jared. “I swear, I used to think he glued himself to that rock.”

Jared laughed just as Dr. Pellegrino entered the room.

“Hello, hello… how’s my favorite patient doing today?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I bet you say that to all your patients.”

“Hardly, after all… not every day my patient glows when I enter the room.”

Jared and Josh laughed while Jensen groaned good-naturedly.

“Let’s have a look at your stitches and see if the bandaging needs changing.”

“Would you like us to leave?” asked Jared.

“No, it’s fine. This won’t take long.” The Doctor reassured him, as he began unwinding the bandage around Jensen’s head. Distracted from her notes, Emily bounced over to Jared and he automatically lifted her into his arms so that she could watch the doctor work.

Watching them out of the corner of his eye, Jensen smiled. “You’re good with her.”

“I love kids.” Jared replied.

“Huh.” The doctor exhaled, confusion writ plain on his face. Jared frowned in worry as he stepped closer to see Jensen’s bared wound. He winced at the sight of the stitches marching across his otherwise clear, creamy adorably freckled skin.

“What’s wrong?” asked Jensen, a tinge of worry in his voice.

“Nothing. Your scans earlier showed the bruising to your brain to be nearly gone, and now I see that your stitches are ready to come out.”

“I thought you said it won’t come out ‘til next week?”

“That’s how long a deep gash like what you had is supposed to have taken. But I think if I wait any longer your skin may start growing around the stitches. It seems we are witnessing one of the rarer gifts of the Gloaming.”

“The fast healing!” Emily caroled, throwing her hands in the air.

Doctor Pellegrino smiled at her and reached over to tap her lightly on the nose. “Right on the nose, sweetheart.” He said.

“Not many pairs have this gift. It would be interesting to see what more you two will be able to do when you’ve mated.”

Jensen looked at Jared while the bigger man just blinked dazedly at him.

“I believe him being here with you every day has sped up your healing.”

“Yay, Unkie Jared!” Emily crowed, slinging her arms around Jared’s neck and hugging him so hard she nearly choked him. But all Jared did was smile and hug her to him.

“Unkie Jared? Did you two elope without inviting your own mother?” asked the blonde woman standing in the doorway.

“Mother?!” Jared squeaked, peering over Emily’s little shoulder.

“Hello, I’m Sharon Padalecki, Sherry to my friends and family. You must be Jensen.” said the expensively dressed, stately woman as she stepped past Josh, hand outstretched.

Jensen didn’t know whether to shake it or kiss it, and ended up just taking her hand in his, squeezing slightly. “Yes, Ma’am.” He mumbled, in shock.

“Dear God, you’re beautiful!” she said, smiling.


	6. Reclaimers

_The next day… 49 Days to the Fade_

“I still think Pellegrino’s jumping the gun here.” Jared grumbled, watching as Jensen put the last of his get well gifts into the carry-all bag Natalie had brought for him. “You shouldn’t be up so soon, let alone being discharged.”

“ _Doctor_ Pellegrino says I am perfectly fine enough to do the rest of my recovery at home. I’m fine, Jared.”

Jared just grumbled as he took the carry-all out of Jensen’s hands, not giving him the option of refusing his help.

“Too much fuss over a bump to the head, anyways.” Jensen muttered, as he scanned the room to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

“Jensen! You had a serious concussion and over thirty stitches to your face!”

“Yeah, well… I don’t feel dizzy anymore, and the cut doesn’t hurt so much. Just a little tender.”

“Okay, fine. But when you get home, you need to take it easy and not push yourself so much.”

“Look man, we’re not mated yet. And even if we were, I won’t stand for you telling me what to do! I’m older than you, for fuck’s sake!” Jensen retorted.

“Then act your age, show some responsibility and take better care of yourself!” Jared shot back.

“I _can_ take care of myself!”

“Oh really? Is that why you tried to get up in the middle of the night and nearly fell on your pretty face?!”

“I could’ve made it to the bathroom without your help. And don’t call me pretty. Besides, I’m not so pretty anymore, anyways.” Jensen grumbled, gesturing at the healing gash on his face.

“Aw look… their first fight. Should we come back later so they can have some hot make up sex?” said an amused, deep voice behind them.

Jared and Jensen whipped around, Jensen wobbling a bit until Jared wrapped one arm around his waist and steadied him. Despite how surprisingly nice it felt, Jensen irritably shoved Jared off him.

Jared scowled at the stubborn older man then turned to smile at Steve and Josh standing in the doorway. Josh with a lightweight wheelchair in front of him.

“What are you two doing here? And what’s _that_ for?” Jensen asked, suspiciously staring at the wheelchair.

“We’re here to escort you home, pretty boy.” Joked Steve.

“And this… this is for you.” Added Josh. “Hospital rules. You get wheeled out or don’t leave at all.”

Jensen grumbled more, but got into the chair when Josh wheeled it closer. When Jared stepped over to take the handles, Josh stepped back and let him. Jensen found that curious, but didn’t know why. “Can we get out of here now?” he groused.

Steve laughed and punched Jared’s arm, lightly. “You sure you want this one? You’re gonna be tied to a grumpy gus for the rest of your life, if you do.”

Jared smiled slightly as he looked down at the top of Jensen’s head, and he couldn’t help the warm, affectionate tone of his voice as he answered. “I think I’ll take my chances.”

He didn’t see Jensen biting back a pleased smile, or the light flush creeping up his face, as Jared wheeled him out of the room and down the hall to the elevators.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened to reveal Nurse Netty, who was just coming on her shift.

“What’s this?! Are my ‘Golden Girl’s leaving me so early?” she giggled.

Jared and Jensen both blushed hotly.

Josh laughed at their beet-red faces, until the diminutive woman with the personality that rivaled the tallest buildings, stepped up to him. “What are you laughing at, beanpole? You’re as thin as a rail! If you’re not careful, you may end up in my tender care too, thumbelina!”

“Thumbelina?!” Josh sputtered, frowning down at the 5’2” woman before him, but she was already turning to Steve.

“You, however… are just what the doctor ordered.” She winked at Steve, who smiled at her, hooding his eyes and looking her up and down appreciatively.

“Before you two go off to play ‘naughty nurse’ could you please take me home, first?” Jensen grumped.

Netty laughed and pulled a small notepad out of her pocket, wrote on it, pulled it off the pad and and ripped it in half. One half she handed to Jared.

“This is my number. I like you boys a lot. You ever need a friend with nursing skills, you give me a call.” Then she turned and handed Steve the other half of the paper. “You ever need a date with a nurse that gives amazing sponge baths, I’m available.”

Steve’s eyes lit up with interest, even as she turned and walked away. He then watched her walk off with a subtle sway to her hips When she turned the corner, Steve turned back to the others and found them watching him, with varied expressions on their faces. “What?” he asked.

“You know she’s about 10 years older than you, right?” Josh said, with a barely suppressed laugh.

“She looked pretty fit to me. Besides, I like older women.”

“She’s gonna eat you alive, man.” Jared laughed.

“God, I hope so!” Steve replied, jokingly.

Jensen suddenly stood up and stepped into the waiting elevator, making everyone jump in alarm. “If you idiots can’t take me home, I’ll take myself.” He grumbled.

“Geezus Jen… you sure you didn’t knock your personality out of whack? ‘cos you’re no fun anymore.” Mumbled Steve.

“You know me and hospitals, man. I just _really_ wanna get outta here.”

“Okay okay, you’ve made your point.” Jared cut in. “Now sit down before you fall down.”

Jensen turned his scowl on Jared.

“Please?” the younger man added.

Grimacing, Jensen reluctantly sat back down in the wheelchair, just as the elevator doors were closing.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jensen was stretched out on the couch in his living room the next morning. Steve and Jensen’s mother Donna, were in the kitchen talking quietly, as Steve cooked them breakfast, while Donna assisted in whatever she could do from her wheelchair.

Jensen had tried to do it himself when he’d woken up, but with both of them ganging up on him, he really had no chance. So he’d been banished to the couch to wait until it was ready. Just as he found a movie to watch on the old telescreen, a knock came at the front door.

“I got it!” he called out, as he nimbly rose from the couch, reveling in how good he felt. Whatever else the glomming did for him and Jared, Jensen was immensely grateful for the fast healing. Now, if he could only convince his friends and family that he was perfectly fine now.

He glanced at his reflection in the hall mirror as he headed for the door and smiled approvingly at how well the his cut looked. It was just a fine line now, all traces of bruising, redness and puffiness completely gone. He grimaced at how his hair was sticking up in all directions, and was trying to flatten it even as he opened the door.

He smiled as he saw Jared standing on the other side of the screen door, looking good in a faded, tattered pair of jeans and a dark red, v-neck tee, holding a pink pastry box in his hand. Jared smiled back at him, his dimples flashing adorably. Jared was struck again at how Jensen just got better and better looking every time he saw him. The current bedhead making him even more desirable in Jared’s eyes.

Not knowing if it was his extremely good mood or if he was genuinely glad to see Jared, Jensen opened the screen door and impulsively craned up to catch Jared’s surprisingly soft lips with his, taking his time to learn the texture and taste before running his tongue lightly along Jared’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft gasp from the younger man.

That frisson of energy he’d felt with their first kiss was still there, but also somehow stronger. Jensen could feel his body responding and judging by the swiftly hardening bulge prodding his stomach, he knew Jared was also feeling the heat.

Before Jared could collect his wits to respond in kind, Jensen pulled away and smiled sunnily up at him. His lips slightly reddened and glistening temptingly. “Is that pie?”

“Huh?” Jared mumbled, his thoughts scattered, unable to think of anything other than wanting to push Jensen up against his front door and giving the neighbors one hell of a show.

“Is that pie for me? I love pie.”

“Uh, yeah… pecan.” Jared said, with a shake of his head.

“Steve and my mother are cooking breakfast, and knowing Steve, he probably cooked enough to feed an army. Join us and I know my mother’s been dying to meet you.”

Jared tensed up at the thought of meeting Jensen’s mother, feeling suddenly nervous. “Um, uh… I wouldn’t wanna intrude. I just came by to check up on you and to give you the pie.”

“Do you have to be somewhere?”

“No, not really.”

“Then stay, eat with us. Please?” Jensen asked, unconsciously making Jared melt at the sight of those big, beautiful green eyes looking up at him through ridiculously long lashes.

All Jared could do was to nod mutely. He was rewarded with another sunny smile and one of Jensen’s arms slung around his back as the older man guided him into the house.

Jensen took the pie from Jared and led him down the hall, towards the tempting smell of bacon cooking. “Hey Ma…” he said, as they entered the kitchen. “This is Jared Padalecki. Jared, this is my mother, Donna Ackles.”

“So nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Oh please, call me Donna.” She admonished him gently. “We’re going to be family soon, no need for formalities here.”

After greeting Steve, and letting himself be settled into one of the beautiful, sturdy wooden chairs at an equally well-made table, Jared was surprised to feel himself relaxing. Feeling at home with these people who were still virtual strangers to him.

They had just finished eating and Donna was cutting the pie to serve, when a loud crash, the sound of breaking glass and a cacophony of shouted words could be heard coming from the front of the house.

Jared jumped up and was about to run out of the room when Jensen and Steve grabbed him from behind, and held him back. 

“Go slow, don’t just run out in the open.” Jensen gritted into Jared’s ear, even as Steve let go of Jared and began to ease out of the kitchen, cautiously poking his head into the living room and spotting the broken picture window that faced the street.

“Yeah, get out here, you dirty glomming faggot!” shouted one of the four men standing outside on Jensen’s lawn, after spotting Steve through the large broken window.

All four of them wielded steel bats. One had a paving brick in his other hand, and when Steve looked down he saw a matching one among the broken glass on the floor, across from him. The one with the paving stone, squinted at Steve then looked over at the guy who’d first called out to Steve; obviously the leader. “That’s not him. The glommer’s a pretty boy.”

Jensen suddenly stepped around Steve and headed for the front door of his house, pausing to open the hall closet to pull out a battered metal bat of his own.

“Oh shit…” muttered Steve, hurrying to the closet, pulling out the hanging pole, letting the jackets and sweaters hanging on it slide off onto the floor. Testing its heft, he followed Jensen out. Neither man noticing that Jared had unscrewed the metal handle for the broom and was twirling it about like an expert as he got used to its feel. He rushed after Jensen and Steve as soon as he realized the broom handle would do as a weapon.

Jared beat Steve to Jensen’s side as he walked up to the four strangers, stopping about 10 paces away.

“Well?” Jensen gritted out, his voice deeper, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing impressively as he tightened his grip on the bat in his hands. “The pretty boy’s here now.”

Planting the broom handle into the ground beside him, Jared stood tall with one hand on the handle, noting how the four men’s eyes all widened as they took in his size. “And his faggot mate too. Can we help you gentlemen?” Jared smirked at them, his eyes giving off a dangerous glint.

“You boys be careful!” Donna called out to them, even as she picked up the phone and began dialing.  
“Your kind is not welcome here, freak!” spat the leader. Jared noticed he had a prison tattoo on the side of his face. Seeing the green dots in the pattern, Jared could tell the man was a thief that had done 2 years in prison. “We want you gone.”

“I was born and raised here! No one’s running me out out of my home.” shouted Jensen. He turned his gaze on the man to the leader’s right. A redheaded man with blue eyes that looked to be around Jensen’s age. “Niall, you know me. We grew up and went to school together, for God’s sake!”

“That may have been but not anymore, not now that you’re infected by the Abomination surrounding our beloved planet.”

“Ah fuck… they’re Reclaimers, Jen. There’s no talking to them.” Muttered Steve.

Jared’s blood froze as every Reclaimer attack he’d ever heard about flashed through his mind. Soulmates being kidnapped and forced to stay away from their mate until both perished. Not to mention all the beatings ostracism mates had had to put up with.

He thought the world had come a long way from the early violent Glomming days, but here was proof that the fanatical prejudice of the Reclaimers was still alive and well today. He’d even heard of Reclaimers outright killing only one mate just so that the other can either waste away dying slowly or committing suicide; calling it justice. But the worst stories were what they did to the children of glommed couples. Jared shivered despite the warm sun shining down on them.

Reclaimers believed that the Glow Shell was sent by aliens to convert humans into monsters that will wipe out humanity. Their proof being the extra abilities the pairs, not all, get before and after their consummation. Their ultimate goal is to take back the Earth from what they thought was an insidious evil. To ‘reclaim’ the Earth.

Jared pulled his makeshift weapon out of the ground and held it in front of him as he stepped closer to Jensen, now on high alert for any moves towards Jensen, whom Jared already considered his mate.

“I don’t care who they or what pathetic name they call themselves, if they want trouble they can just bring it.” Jensen growled.

The leader smirked, confidence brimming in his expression. “Even with Gigantor there, we’re four against three. You have no chance.”

Just then, a large, black vintage Ford truck came to a screeching halt in front of Jensen’s house, the driver’s door opening to reveal a dangerous looking Christian Kane hopping out with a long pipe in his hand.

He calmly walked thru the middle of the Reclaimer gang and went to stand beside Steve. Looking at the four strangers, Chris narrowed his ice blue gaze on them. “Problem, ladies?”

“Now it’s four on four. Even match.” Steve said, smirking.

“Actually, I’d say the ball’s now in your court, boys.” Said Jensen’s next-door neighbor, a black man with an impressive head of tightly curled silver hair. His sideburns and beard a more muted gray. His dark brown eyes glinted with challenge as he came to stand beside Jared, also carrying a bat.

“Mr. Barclay.” Jensen murmured. “This is not your fight. I couldn’t stand it if you got hurt.”

“Boy… I’ve been in more brawls than you’ve been alive. I can hold my own.” He then glanced around and indicated the street behind the extremist gang. “Besides, this is our neighborhood and we’re all family. Looks like I’m not the only one that thinks so, too.”

The Reclaimer gang began to look nervous as more and more people began to gather, all of them holding various items as weapons. Some of them began to call out.

“Hey Jensen, what’s going on?”

“Need some help over there, Ackles?”

“Hey punks, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!”

Jared couldn’t help but smile in delight, recognizing Glen, the older man he’d met the day after his gloaming – he winked at Jared when he caught his eyes, hefting a metal bat in his hands.

 _Does everyone in this neighborhood own a bat?_ Jared thought to himself, amazed and delighted at the same time.

Just then, Donna rolled out of her house in her motorized chair… coming to a stop halfway down the paved walkway. “I suggest you boys get a move on outta here before you get a lesson in manners you will most definitely not like.” She said. Her elegant demeanor tempered by the steel in her expression.

Three of them began lowering their weapons, stepping back. The leader looked infuriated, but turned and walked away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jared saw him pause and then whip back around with his formerly empty hand coming up in an overhead motion, something glinting in the bright sun. Acting on instinct, Jared crashed into Jensen knocking him aside. He never felt the switchblade entering his back.


	7. Drama Central

_Later that day and the day after… 49 - 48 Days to the Fade_

“Are you sure that amount is enough? Shouldn’t he be getting stitches or something?” Jensen asked the EMT, his lips set in a grim line.

Jared had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing as he spotted the young medic slightly rolling his eyes.

Since Jared had gone down, Jensen had been frantic with worry. Jared was sure his current lightheadedness was due more to realizing how much Jensen cared about him, rather than the miniscule amount of blood he’d lost. The older man had snapped at anyone getting too close to Jared the whole time he’d sat on the lawn cradling Jared in his arms until the ambulance arrived. Even then, he’d been reluctant to give Jared up to their care.

Jared thought Jensen was going to pop a blood vessel when Jared refused to go to the hospital and then had pulled the blade out himself. It had lodged in the lower left side of his back. Puncturing what his mama called his ‘love handle’ even if Jared hadn’t had any handles to speak of since he’d hit puberty and began shooting up in height. Maybe if the gloaming hadn’t changed him from the lean and lanky build he’d had before, it could’ve done more damage, and though he was in no way bulky, the new muscles that went with his new height had served to stop the small blade.

The medic had then cleaned out the wound and closed the small 2-inch hole with steri-mold; the foam-like material changing it’s color from its base white to a color that matched Jared’s skin around it. It settled smoothly over the wound, protecting and concealing it perfectly. They advised Jared to still see a doctor even if they thought the blade wasn’t long enough to have caused any real damage, nothing more than a glorified letter opener, they said.

One of the police officers that had responded to the calls by neighbors stepped up to them then and smiled grimly at Jared. “Hello, I’m Officer Chau… I’ll need yours and Mr. Ackles’ statements, sir. My partner is questioning your friends and your mother, then we’ll both speak to the neighbors.” He then turned to the medic. “All done here, Jake?”

The younger of the two medics smiled and shook his head in exasperation. “Yeah, crazy son of a bitch pulled the blade out himself and then refuses to go to the hospital.” He shook his head again at Jared but also smiled at him, with a grudging respect in his expression, Jared grinned apologetically as Jensen grumbled under his breath. The medic looked back at the officer and began packing his kit. “We’ll tend to the perps now.”

“One of them got away, two got black eyes, one broken nose and bumps and numerous cuts and bruises between them, but the ex-con I’m pretty sure has a broken arm, crushed fingers, broken nose and collarbone, and he’s still out cold. The neighbors roughed up the two when restraining them, but it looks like they really worked over the con.”

“Okay, we’ll start with him first then.”

“You should just let the bastard suffer.” Snarled Christian as he walked up to them.

Jake nodded regretfully. “Believe me, I’d love to. But if I wanna keep my job…” he finished with a shrug of his shoulders, as he grabbed up his kit and walked off.

Christian turned to Jensen and frowned worriedly. “You okay, man?”

“I’m fine. It’s Jared that got hurt. Stupid lunk jumped in front of a blade meant for me.”

Christian switched his gaze to Jared, surprised respect in his clear blue gaze.

Jared blushed slightly and bit back a grin, trying not to show how much he was enjoying Jensen’s upset at his expense. He was also enjoying how Jensen unconsciously kept smoothing his hand over Jared’s arm or tucking his hair behind his ear every time it came loose and fell in his eyes.

Suddenly, Jensen leaned forward and grabbed the sides of Jared’s face and brought his mouth down to kiss him fiercely. Jared saw sparks fly before his eyes, his whole body lighting up as he eagerly responded, his large arms going around the smaller man’s waist and pulling him in tight, spreading his legs to allow Jensen to press up flush against him.

They kissed deeply, their tongues slipping and sliding hotly against each other, running over teeth, tickling and running along palates. Memorizing the taste of each other. Jared ran one hand up Jensen’s strong back, until he gripped the back of Jensen’s neck holding him as he latched onto Jensen’s tongue and sucked gently. Jensen’s hips unconsciously bucked, bumping their now fully hard erections together, both men groaning uncontrollably.

Christian cleared his throat loudly. “Not that I and the neighbors aren’t enjoying the show, man, but I think you should consider selling tickets first before you two decide to consummate in the back of an ambulance.”

Jensen pulled back to nibble and suck on Jared’s bottom lip even as he raised one hand from Jared’s strong, wide shoulder to flick Christian off.

Christian laughed and turned to help Donna get turned around on the narrow path so that she could go back into her house. Steve followed them in.

“Oh my god, Jared! We heard what happened, are you okay?!” screeched a frantic looking Sandy, who was coming across the lawn towards them holding Sherry Padalecki’s arm as they hurried towards the pair.

Jared then gasped in shock when he saw his father, brother and sister also being let through the barrier set up by other cops sent to help control the scene. “Holy shit, my whole family’s here. Get ready for drama central.” He murmured against Jensen’s warm skin as he dropped his head to nuzzle against the side of the older man’s neck.

Feeling suddenly nervous at having to face Jared’s entire family, Jensen pulled back from Jared. But Jared refused to let him go, curling one arm around his trim waist, holding him against the inner thigh of one of his long legs, his arousal pressed against Jensen’s hip. He noticed Jensen trying to subtly readjust himself even as another cry rang out from the street.

“JENSEN!”

Jensen groaned as he saw his own siblings also heading for them.

“Drama city is more like it now…” he murmured to Jared. “…and my little sister is the Queen.”

Jared laughed softly as they were surrounded by their worried family members.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Across the city… in the top floor of one of many skyscrapers_

“So you just ran?” asked the fashionably dressed man standing behind his desk, back to the room, staring out the floor to ceiling windows of his large, modern office.

“What else was I supposed to do?!” whined the younger man watching him from the other side of the glass and metal monstrosity that was the older man’s desk.

“Oh I don’t know…” said the other man, as he turned and walked around his desk to join the now nervous younger man. “Not wuss out and show everyone what a BIG WALKING PUSSY LOOKS LIKE!” shouted the angry man. “Or should I say ‘running pussy’? That sounds like a genital disease. That’s what you are. Just an irritating and HARD TO GET RID OF CASE OF CRABS!”

With his last words, he’d stepped up into the younger man’s space and leaned in to glare straight into his eyes. The younger man flinched and cowered before him, but knew not to back down or break eye contact. He knew it would go worse for him if he did.

“You will put together another crew and be ready for when I call you again. This time you better get some better men and not the usual morons you tend to find. I want real hard badasses this time, you get me?” The older man then stepped away and went to walk back around his desk.

“Y-yes I get you. What about my guys in lock-up?”

“Arrange for them to meet some bizarre accidents. They failed their mission, so they’re useless to me. I won’t accept failure. Lucky for you that you’re blood, or you’d be meeting an accident of your own. Now, will you do what I say and get a new crew?”

“Of course! I’ll do that right now, you won’t be disappointed, I swear.” The younger man babbled nervously as he began to back towards the door of the office. He froze when the deep, cold voice of the older man stopped him in his tracks.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, his voice soft, almost pleasant sounding.

The younger man shivered even as the older one opened a drawer and pressed a button on the large black remote inside. A floor-to-ceiling painting of a barren desert on the wall to the younger man’s right smoothly sunk into the wall then slid into the wall itself, revealing a doorway.

“Please, no.” the younger man whimpered. “You promised. Please brother.” The younger man now shaking visibly, his shoulders bowing forward, seeming to shrink into himself.

“I know I promised, but you promised to do better and you didn’t. You know you deserve punishment.” Said the older man as he began to unbutton his shirt. He narrowed his eyes on the younger one and smiled, coldly. “Get in there and assume the position.”

The young man straightened with a resigned air, turned and walked thru the doorway, his face now devoid of any expression, his eyes cold and dead.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_The Next Morning… Jensen’s house_

“Hey, how come Jensen didn’t get this mold thing on his face when they patched him up?” asked Jared, as he leaned against the kitchen counter so that Netty could take a look at his injury.

Jensen had called the older woman the moment Jared had showed up at his house and Jensen caught him scratching at the mold used to close his wound. She apparently lived close by because right after getting his address and hanging up, she’d shown up at his door within 20 minutes.

“I’m fine!” Jared had protested. “The darn thing is just itchy as hell.”

“It’s not supposed to be itchy. The thing was designed to be as unobtrusive as possible. I have to take it off and check your wound.” Netty groused, her eyes bloodshot from having worked a late shift the night before. “Now shut up and take off your shirt.”

Jared had blushed hotly, but complied, trying not to look at Jensen. _They were dudes for fuck’s sake!_ Jared told himself. _Guys take their shirts off all the time, no big deal._

But when he finally looked up and saw Jensen running his eyes over Jared’s body while biting that sinful lower lip of his, Jared groaned inwardly. He struggled to keep the half erection he always sported when Jensen was near from going fully hard. He was sure that Netty would spot it right away, even thru the baggy jeans Jared had started wearing recently.

He hissed as Netty swabbed the mold with a cold solution that was a light blue color on the gauze pad she was using. “What is that?” he asked.

“It’s a sterile anti-adherent. It removes the mold safely while also sterilizing the area.”

“So what about Jensen, how come he didn’t get this mold thingy? Would’ve been a whole helluva lot less painful for him I think.” He asked, looking over at Jensen who smiled softly at him, but interest shown in his eyes too.

“Because pretty baby over there had a long, split laceration to his forehead. Which means, he got a skin rupture caused by a hard enough hit, rather than a cut and he got it in a delicate area like the face. The mold would not have held his skin together correctly and he would’ve ended up with an unsightly, meandering scar. The doctor wanted to preserve his good looks.”

Jared smiled as he saw Jensen flushing with the constant talk of how pretty he was. Jared had seen the many family pictures strewn about the house in mismatched frames, set out on tables, shelves and arranged on the walls all about the house. He’d seen how much heavier Jensen used to be, and though it was a significant difference, Jared still thought Jensen had always been gorgeous. Extra pounds or not.

After a couple more swipes with the blue solution, every bit of the mold was removed and they could all see that the cut was closed up and there was nothing left but a faint pink line where the wound had been.

“Dang, that mold is awesome.” Breathed Jared, poking at the faint scar, not feeling even a twinge of pain.

“Not the mold, sweety. It’s the glomming, remember? Fast healing goes both ways.” Said Netty, as she began putting away her things into the large, well-stocked first aid kit she’d brought with her. “All that itching was just the mold telling you it was time to come off.”

“Awesome.” Murmured Jensen, stepping up to take a closer look at Jared’s wound. When he ran the pad of his thumb over it to see if there was any raised skin, he saw Jared’s lower abs tremble and the slight gasp from above his head had him stiffening in his pants. Standing straight, he spread his hand over the wound, letting Jared’s constant warmth soak into his palm, his hand automatically rubbing little circles over the healed wound.

He pulled Jared to him, even as the taller man’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, their mouths met in a hot and heavy kiss. Mouths opened wide as if they were trying to swallow the other. Tongues battling, sliding, twisting… Jared sucked Jensen’s tongue into his mouth and the older man moaned loudly and leaned into Jared. The large arms of the younger man the only thing holding him up.

Jensen felt he was already addicted to kissing Jared. And it seemed like Jared felt the same way about him.

Jared turned Jensen until he was pressed up against the counter, while slipping one long leg between the bowed legs of his mate. Jensen moaned louder and rubbed himself on Jared’s thigh, the friction driving the older man crazy with lust and need.

Jared got both of his massive hands on Jensen’s ass, squeezing the firm globes in his hands even as he pulled Jensen more firmly onto his muscled thigh; helping him to get more pressure and friction for his aching erection. Jared pushed his own aching member into Jensen’s hip, groaning aloud at how good it felt, yet still needing, wanting more.

Jensen’s senses were reeling and all he wanted to do right then and there was to rip off his and Jared’s clothing and just letting the big man claim him for good. But something was niggling away at the edge of his mind. A promise he’d made himself. Before he could remember what it was the sound of cutlery scraping over plates broke into his thoughts and he broke away from mouthing at the side of Jared’s neck to peer around his shoulder. Jared continued kissing along the side of Jensen’s neck having followed his movement.

“Jared.” Jensen said.

“Hmmm?” he murmured, licking at the bite marks he’d left behind on Jensen’s perfect, pale and adorably freckled skin.

“We have an audience and they’re eating my pie!” Jensen growled.

Jared looked over his shoulder to see Netty sitting in Steve’s lap as he fed her from the slice of pie in front of them. Josh and Mac were sharing another piece, while Jensen’s mother just had a cup of coffee in her hands, and a gleeful glint in her eyes. Christian however, had the whole box in his hands and was eating directly from it.

Letting go of Jared, Jensen’s voice deepened as he stared daggers at Christian. “Is there any left for me?” he asked.

“Well, no. Cos’ I claimed this whole box for me, now.”

“Jared brought that over for ME. That is MY pie!”

Christian just slammed the box closed and took off with it out the back door, Jensen in hot pursuit. “Gimme back my pie, you dick!”

Laughing, Jared went and took the seat next to Donna, blushing slightly as she smiled affectionately up at him.

“I am really happy that you and my son seem to be… hitting it off, real well.”

Jared blushed harder, but shrugged, ‘cos he couldn’t deny how much he wanted Jensen.

“But you’re going to lose him, Jared.”

Jared’s smile fell from his face and he stared in shock at the older woman. “Wh-what?”

Steve leaned in to catch Jared’s hazel eyes with his own piercing blue gaze. “She means you are going to lose him if you don’t listen to what we have to say, right now, right here.”

“O-okay.”

“Jensen acts all tough, and he’d never admit it, but he is the biggest, mushiest, romantic you could ever meet.”

Donna nodded in agreement, but gestured for Steve to continue, while Netty just listened in, fascinated.

“He likes being surprised on dates. He likes being showered with considerate gifts. He likes being made to feel like the center of the universe with his lover. Jensen is a big ol’ closet romantic. A hopeless one, too.”

“Jensen? The Jensen that has been surly, gruff and sometimes sinfully playful with me? Sometimes I wonder if that playfulness is just teasing or if he’s actually flirting with me.”

“He’s flirting, and you should flirt back.”

Jared looked doubtful.

“Dude, he cries when he watches ‘Dirty Dancing’.” Added Steve.

Netty and Jared “aww’d” at the same time, while Donna just laughed.

With a dreamy expression, Jared got up to look out the back window. He watched Jensen running from Chris as the shorter man had gotten his hands on a hose and was trying to douse Jensen with it. Jared didn’t see the pie box anywhere and wondered fleetingly what had happened to it. He laughed as Chris finally caught Jensen, tripped him to the ground and was now shoving the hose down the back of the sweatpants Jensen was wearing. “He’s just so damn perfect he even likes classic romance reels. He’s everything I’ve always wanted.” Jared murmured, his smile dimming. “Why would he ever settle for a big clumsy moose like me?”

Just then, Sandy walked into the kitchen with Officer Cha, and another man in in a cheap brown suit with a detective badge clipped to his belt.

“Because, Jared ‘Moose’ Padalecki…” Sandy said, withought preamble. “You yourself, are a wonderful catch and if Jensen doesn’t realize that, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Officer Chau!” Donna greeted the officer, pleasantly.

“Hello, Mrs. Ackles. Folks, you just had an incident yesterday with some pretty violent Reclaimers, why is your front door unlocked?”

“Oh, uh…” mumbled Donna. “I’m sorry, this is such a quiet neighborhood and we know everybody on this block quite well. We don’t usually worry about stuff like that.”

“Well, maybe you should start worrying, ma’am.” Grumbled the older detective.

“This is Detective Jim Beaver, ma’am.” Said Officer Chau. “He’s been assigned to this case. Since I was the head responding officer, I’ve been assigned to assist in his investigation.”

“Investigation?! Oh my… maybe we whould get Jensen back in here.” She fretted, one delicate hand pressing to her chest.

Steve got up and knocked on the kitchen window. And Jared saw Chris and Jensen immediately let up on their shenanigans, scrambling to their feet and heading back towards the house. Jared grabbed a clean hand towel and was waiting to hand it to Jensen as soon as he stepped back into the kitchen.

They both leaned against the nearest counter and regarded the detective as he seemed to be struggling to get something out. Sandy walked over to stand by Jared, and he put one arm around her shoulders even as he took Jensen’s hand with his free hand. Jensen looked at him surprised, but smiled and squeezed his hand slightly.

“Maybe we could talk in private somewhere Mr. Ackles? Mr. Padalecki?” asked the detective, glancing nervously at the frail-looking Donna Ackles. She bristled noticeably, and Jensen cringed, knowing what was coming.

“Grab onto something, here comes a storm.” Jensen muttered to Jared. Sandy heard it too, and she and Jared tittered quietly.


	8. Hopeless Romantic

_Two days later… Padalecki Mansion… 46 Days to the Fade_

Jensen, Chris and Steve were surprised at how comfortable Jared’s home was. They each thought it would be some big, white marble monstrosity filled with things they wouldn’t be allowed to touch, but the only thing that lived up to their expectations were the servants and the touches of modern high-tech gadgets all over the place; from the voice operated lighting, small video comms set into the walls near the entrances of every room they passed through, to the obvious care and money that went into the high-end homey décor.

Their jaws dropped when Jared led them into a parlor that looked like a posh bar straight out of a 5-star hotel. Rich, mahogany paneling everywhere, hunter green carpeting with gold threaded patterns near the monstrous dark brown leather sectional where there was also a 70 inch telescreen hanging from the ceiling, with every game console and reel player known to man lined up neatly on shelving below it, a massive stone fireplace at one end of the room and the beautiful hardwood flooring in the rest of the space.

Chris was impressed with the 12-foot-long fully functional bar made out of what looked like the same wood used for the walls. It was highly polished, shining like a gem, and on the mirrored wall behind it were shelves and cubbies filled with every type of alcohol and the mixers to go with them, as well as the multitude of different sized cups and glasses on display.

Steve, however, was drawn to the corner where there was a set up for an actual 4 man band. Drums, microphones, guitars, percussion instruments on more shelvings. Steve walked up to it like he’d walked into his own personal heaven then turned to gape in amazement at Jared, who was smiling at their antics, while Jensen just stood near the couch, looking dumbstruck.

Chris hugged the nearest beer tap and groaned happily. Sandy walked in, saw him and laughed.

“Having fun?” she asked him.

“Forget Ackles, marry me instead, Jared.” Chris pleaded.

Jensen growled at Chris, stepping forward to stand in front of Jared. Jared laughed and wrapped his long arms around Jensen’s shoulders. “I think my mate here might have a problem with that.”

“Then will you two adopt me after you consummate? I know Jensen’s gonna wanna have kids.”

Steve left the little stage and walked over to Chris to smack the back of his head with one hand.

Chris yelped, more out of surprise than pain. “Yo! What the hell was that for?!”

“Dude, that’s stuff _they_ need to discuss, not for you to just blab out like you’ve got a bad case of verbal diarrhea.”

Sandy’s face scrunched in disgust, while Jared laughed aloud. His infectious laughter wiping the scowl from Jensen’s face, bringing a soft smile to his lips.

Jared’s laughter quieted as he glanced at Sandy then looked back at the door. “Where’s Chad? Didn’t he come with you?”

“He couldn’t make it. His dad had to fire the manager for the Sky Mall outlet and Chad had to step in and take over until a new one they can trust is found. The manager was stealing from them; can you believe it?”

“Your friend has a store in the Sky Mall? Pretty swanky, guy must be loaded.”

“His _father_ owns the stores. But Chad’s following in his footsteps and when he takes over, the Murray Music legacy is gonna reach new heights, Chad is _that_ smart.” Said Jared, loyal to his often irksome but equally loyal friend.

Chris and Steve both choke. Steve on the beer he’d just taken a sip of and Chris on nothing but his own hastily indrawn breath. Sandy pounds Steve’s back as he hacks and coughs, trying to expel the beer he’d inadvertently inhaled. Chris regained his composure and stared intently at Jared.“Your friend is the son of Walter Murray? CEO and owner of Murray Music Label, Murray Productions and Murray Music Empire stores – the _biggest_ music mogul on the entire planet?!”

“Um, yeah?”

“And he’s making his own son work one of his outlets? His own son?!”

“What? You think rich people can’t work? You know that’s how many people get rich, right? With hard work and determination?”

“Or they inherit it from their Daddies.” Chris snapped, his blue eyes narrowing on Jared.

Sandy and Jensen both jumped in front of Jared, both of them loudly calling Chris out on his rudeness.

“Hey! Don’t you dare get all judgmental on Jared, you big ape! He may be working for his Daddy, but Jared works damn hard at the parks! Ensuring the public and the employees are happy and safe, innovating new and cost-effective ways to entertain so that Padalecki Parks never has to charge the public exorbitant prices to enjoy themselves. Just because we’re not classified as ‘Laborers’ doesn’t mean we just sit around on our asses doing nothing!” shouted an irate Sandy, who was actually now on tiptoe so that she could look straight into the widened and startled eyes of a remorseful Christian Kane.

Jensen was unconsciously leaning into Jared, his arms clasped tight around the bigger man’s trim waist, trying to send him unspoken support and comfort. “I can’t believe you just said that to Jared, Chris? To _MY_ Jared.”

 

A rush of pleasure shot thru Jared at hearing Jensen claiming him. He felt the same way about the older man. To Jared, Jensen was fast becoming the center of his universe. From the moment he woke up and before he went to bed at night, all he could think about was his beautiful mate.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t really mean it. It’s just old habits from school days dying hard, y’know?” Chris rushed to apologize. “I’m sorry Jared. It was a knee-jerk reaction that will never happen again. I promise”

Chris held out one hand, and Jared smiled warmly as he reached out and grasped the blue-eyed man’s callused hand. “Hey, apology accepted, no harm done.” He said, as they shook hands warmly. Jensen smiling at his side. His anger with Chris dissipating as well.

“But you know, this _IS_ Chad we’re talking about.” Jared said ruefully, as he turned to look at Sandy. “You sure that’s the reason he didn’t come? He’s not still holding a grudge against Jensen, is he?”

“Jared!” Sandy walked over to sling one arm around his waist, giving him a slight squeeze as she did so. “You know Chad has changed. Nearly losing your friendship, when really you and I are the only ones that truly care about him, really woke him up. He’s started taking more interest in his Dad’s business and he quit barhopping and sleeping around with any skirt that flashes their goods at him. He really wanted to be here, I promise.”

“It’s amazing how much he’s changed in just the last week or so. Do you think it’ll hold and it’s not just another phase of his?”

Behind Jared, Jensen’s amused smile faded as he frowned, the news about Chad’s sudden personality change troubled him. Jared looked back over his shoulder when Jensen stepped away but didn’t know what to make of his expression. Deciding not to push it, he looked back at Sandy with a questioning look.

Sandy pressed her lips together, tilting her head in thought for a second or two, before answering. “I really think he’s changed. Even his dad seems convinced. Hell, he even put Chad in charge of the Sky Mall location, and it’s their most profitable store.” She rested one hand on Jared’s arm, looking up at him with an earnest expression. “I know he was a jerk to Jensen the first few days after you two glommed, but he really has come around, Jay. Despite the snobbishness and weird fixation with always being clean, Chad loves you as much as I do.”

“Alright, a hard worker he may be, but he can’t be all that smart if he’s got a thing against my boy, here.” Chris growled, tilting his head towards Jensen who had let get of Jared and stepped toward the immense couch. “What is he to you, exactly?”

Jensen quirked a brow at Jared, the same question evident in his stare.

Jared was flustered. One second Jensen was supportive and loving the next he was questioning Jared, as well. Jared already knew he was falling for the exasperating yet beautiful Jensen, but sometimes, Jared wished he could just wring the older man’s stubborn neck. All he knew is that Jensen didn’t need to do much to get Jared all twisted up over him; and Jared kind of liked it.

Smiling reassuringly at Jensen, Jared turned back to Chris.

“We’ve been best friends since we were in diapers. Sandy joined us in junior high and declared that we would be her entourage.” He smiled at the smirking Sandy, then continued. “… and all three of us have been best friends ever since.”

“Best friends… that’s all?”

“Yeah.”

“Bullshit!” Jensen cut in, his eyes narrowed on Jared, emerald sparks igniting.

“What?! It’s true!”

“Chad’s in love with you, Jared! You thought I wouldn’t be able to tell? We may not be mated yet, but my soul can tell when another soul is trying to move in on what’s mine.”

Sandy gasped at hearing Jensen’s words. A thoughtful look coming over her lovely features.

“He does _not_ love me that way! Chad’s not even gay!”

“Just a little over a week ago, you didn't think you were gay. But since we glommed, I think that's changed, right?” asked Jensen. Steve and Chris chuckled in amusement at the same time.

“Definitely changed, and I can’t really explain it. The moment I looked at him when we woke in the back room of Frannie’s, I was instantly attracted to him." Jared tried to explain, as if to himself as well as to everyone else. "During the whole thing in the hospital, I came to realize something - I may not be all-out gay, ‘cos I really don’t find other men attractive. But with Jensen, I do. I don’t know if it’s only the gloaming, and I don’t really care. I just know how I feel.”

Jared blushed as he caught the heated look Jensen was shooting at him, Sandy giggled watching the exchange between them.

“Fine.” Chris finally said. “Nice to know you won’t suddenly get a hankering for my fine ass. Your sausage now only wants Ackles buns.”

Steve fell on the couch roaring in laughter, when Jared and Jensen blushed uncontrollably. Both men rendered speechless.

Chris flopped down onto the couch opposite of Steve. “Still, who is this Chad guy? And can I kick his ass when I meet him?”

“You can try. But he’s a well-trained Jujitsu fighter.”

“They both are… Jared and Chad.” Added Sandy. “Chad joined first, and these two are so competitive, Jared just had to take lessons too. They trained with the same master since they were kids.”

“No way!” Exclaimed Chris. “I don’t believe it! Can’t get a break, can I? Can’t trounce Jared and now even his dick friend?

”He’s not a dick!” Jared and Sandy both said. Sticking up for their absent friend.

“Cool it, Chris.” Jensen said as he dropped down on one end of the couch. Spotting some framed pictures on floating shelves attached to the wall directly across from his end of the couch, Jensen rose to his knees to lean over the arm of the couch to get a better look at the pictures.

Unknowingly, his brand new jeans molded his now perfectly plush ass, even as his old baggy black shirt rode up revealing a swath of pale, freckled skin above the black boxer briefs he wore. Jared’s mouth went dry, automatically licking his lips once, then biting down on the bottom lip as he drank in Jensen’s delectable body with his eyes.

“Okay fine, so there’s no Chad today – Boohoo- Can you stop flashing your goods at Padalecki so he can stop drooling and get down to why y’all wanted us to meet in this admittedly awesome room?” grumbled Chris, trying to look stern, but failing.

Jensen straightened up and looked over at Jared, who was suddenly very interested in the flooring beneath his feet. Jensen smiled to himself, then sat back down on the couch.

“We had a long talk with Detective Beaver; he filled us in on the investigation. It’s not good.” Jared said, after clearing his throat, looking at Chris.

“This sounds like it might upset me. I need some liquid courage before we start.” Sandy muttered as she turned and headed for the bar.

“Oh yeah, oh God! I’m so sorry I didn’t even offer any of you a drink or anything to eat.” Jared exclaimed, his face reddening with embarrassment, he rushed to the comm panel near the door and pressed a button. The face of an elderly kind woman filled the small screen.

“Yes, sir? How can I be of service?”

Sandy choked on the first sip of her beer.

Jared grimaced and blushed even more. “Since when do you call me ‘sir’, Silvie?”

The woman’s cool expression crumbled as she chuckled and grinned affectionately at Jared. “Since your mate and his friends are here. Hello, darling. I’m Silvie. So nice to finally meet you.” She said to Jensen who had risen from the couch to join Jared at the panel.

Jensen smiled at her, and she blinked repeatedly, a dazed look coming over her face. Jared grinned, knowing how Jensen’s full wattage smiles affected people.

“Why don’t you come on in here, Sylvie? Meet Jensen and the guys properly?” said Jared.

The old woman waved dismissively at the screen. “Oh bother, no. I’ve got a lot to do here, and I’m sure you’ve some things to do there, as well. I’m guessing you’ll want some snacks. Nancy should be there soon with a tray.”

The com blinked off for a second, then came back on showing Silvie again. “Oh yes I forgot to tell you. Mr. Ackles, your mother just arrived not too long ago and asked that you be informed she’ll be going home with you.”

“Please just call me Jensen. My mother is here? But how’d she get here? Did you know she was coming?” asked Jensen, looking at Jared who just shrugged.

“Sherry, - Mrs. Padalecki - sent a driver for her. She was invited for brunch by your mom and dad.” Said, Silvie, gesturing at Jared.

“Um, okay. Thanks Sylvie.” Jared said, this time he pressed the button to turn off the comm.

“Huh…” exhaled Jensen, then he shrugged. “She never said a word to me. Now I’m dying to know what they’re up to. Because knowing my momma, she is definitely up to something.”

Chris and Steve chuckled and nodded as they sipped their cold beers appreciatively.

“Remember all those women she kept trying to set you up with?” Steve said, through his laughter.

“Or the prostitute she hired.” Added Chris.

Jensen groaned aloud. He dropped back onto the couch and grabbed a nearby cushion to bury his now blazing red face in. Jared dropped onto the couch next to him and tried to pull the pillow away from his face.

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be embarrassed, Jensen. All our parents have done something to embarrass us when we were younger.”

“The prostitute was last month.” Choked out Steve, not even trying to drink anymore, for fear of wasting the good beer by spitting it out.

Sandy snatched the pillow out of Jensen’s hands and laughed delightedly when she saw his face. “Oh my God, so cute! He’s as red as a beet!”

Jensen noticed that Jared had gone quiet, sitting there just staring at his hands, so deep in thought. Jensen slid over to bump up against him, shaking him out of it. “Hey, you’re supposed to be my mate. Protecting me and all that other shit.” Jensen groused at him, even as his eyes quickly scanned Jared’s face, as if he could read what it was that had Jared so lost in his own thoughts.

Jared shook off whatever he’d been thinking of, laughing out loud as he gathered a mildly resistant Jensen into his arms. “Oh ho… I’m so sorry, baby. Here, let me shield my delicate beauty from the naughty little dwarf that’s pestering you.”

“HEY!” Jensen and Sandy protested. Nodding once at each other and without warning they both jumped on Jared. Sandy calling out instructions to Jensen. “I’ve got his upper body, get the arches of his feet and the backs of his knees.”

“No fair! UNCLE! UNCLE!” Jared shouted, breaking free from the pair and running across to the other end of the sectional. His face now as red as Jensen’s had been.

Sandy settled into Jensen’s lap one arm around his neck, her legs stretched out along the couch. Jensen grinning at Jared who’d plopped grumpily onto an ottoman.

“You go ahead and stay over there, Jare. I’ll keep your mate nice and warm for you.” Sandy teased.

“Friendship is so over, San.” Jared stared daggers at her, while Jensen just laughed, holding Sandy lightly. Already so comfortable with the young woman. Feeling as if they’d been friends all their lives. He could see why Jared valued her so much. Current threats excluded, of course.

Steve brought a glass of beer over to Jared along with his own refilled glass. Chris handed Sandy and Jensen one each, grabbed his own from the bar top and sat in the middle of the sectional. They all looked at each other and how far apart they were on the massive couch. Sandy tittered and it set them all off. Trying to keep their beers from spilling, the five new friends laughed uproariously as they stumbled or crawled over to join Steve on the middle section of the immense couch. Jensen and Sandy choosing to stretch out on the plush, warm carpeting right in front of Steve, while Jared sat on the floor with his back up against the couch.

Laughter winding down. Steve looked at Jensen. “Okay, tell us everything.”

_Ten minutes later_

“So correct me if I got it wrong. But the detective thinks the attack wasn’t a random Reclaimer attack and he thinks this ‘cos the one that got away is the brother of Stephen Amell… one of the richest men in the country, if not the world, and who also happens to be a leader of the AGM… the Anti-Glomming Movement? Can they just get away with this?!” asked Steve his voice slowly rising as concern for his friends grew inside of him.

“Damn, son…” Chris muttered, looking at Jensen with worried eyes. “So this was a planned attack. Was it only on Jensen or was it planned for Jared to be there too?”

“Detective Beaver said that they came in two cars, Amell Jr. got away in one car but the other was still sitting there. He said it looked to have been waiting down the street for quite some time. Judging by the large amount of empty food containers and the hundreds of cigarette butts littering the ground outside the car. He thinks that they probably were waiting for me to arrive and to make sure we didn’t leave again before they made their move.” Said Jared, grimly.

“So they were waiting for both of you to be together?”

“Or… they were waiting for Jared only.” Added Sandy.

“But didn’t the one who got away say they wanted ‘the pretty one’?” Chris cut in. “That’s what Steve said. And they came to Jensen’s house, not Jared’s. They didn’t come here.”

Steve nodded.

Sandy frowned, then pointed a finger at Chris. “But Jared’s home is harder to get to than Jensen’s. There are cops patrolling the streets all the time here.”

“Also, if they didn’t know the glomming had changed me so much, no one would’ve thought me the ‘pretty one’.” Murmured Jensen, looking down and picking at the frayed material of his shirt.

“Jensen man, stop. Told you so many times that even if you were a bit hefty that you were still a good looking guy. The people that hit on you at bars and clubs sure thought so.” Chris said, exasperatedly.

Steve nodded again.

“Jensen…” Jared said, sliding over to lay beside Jensen. He stretched out on his side, propping his head up with one hand. Reaching with his other hand, he ran the back of one finger over the curve Jensen’s cheek and along his slightly stubbled jawline. “I saw your pictures at your house. All the glomming did was take what you already had and brought it more into focus.”

Jensen tried to laugh off the compliment, but Jared gripped his chin firmly and waited until Jensen looked up at him. “I’m not lying when I say that if I had met you before, even without the gloaming… I would’ve definitely hit on you.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.” Jared said, leaning in to run his lips softly over Jensen’s. Making the older man gasp as that spark they always felt when they touched ignited again.

After only a brief kiss, Jared pulled away and gazed deeply into Jensen’s darkened green eyes. “Even with all the craziness the other day I don’t wanna rush our bonding. I wanna take the time to get to know you and for you to know me.”

“What are you saying?”

“Jensen Ackles… if you’ll permit me. I’d like to court you.”

Jensen stared at Jared, waiting for the younger man to crack a smile to show that he was joking. When he didn’t, Jensen’s eyes welled with unexepected tears.

Taking a leaf from Chris’ book, Jensen breathed out in awe. “Damn, son.”

Chris laughed but the two just ignored him.

“Is that a yes?” Jared asked.

“That’s a _hell yes_.” Jensen said, his voice deep with emotion.

Grinning happily, Jared leaned in for a deeper kiss then pulled away and scrambled to his feet.

He leaned down to pull Jensen to his feet, and began pulling him towards the door.

“Where are we going?”

“Out to the terrace. To do this properly.”

Jensen looked back when he heard Chris, Steve and Sandy scrambling to their feet to follow them.

“What’s out on the terrace?” Jensen asked breathlessly, as he trotted to keep up with Jared’s longer stride. A dark-haired woman came around the corner pushing a small metal trolley with a domed cover. She blinked in confusion when she saw Jared and Jensen heading towards her.

“Hey Nancy, can we get that brought out to the terrace? That’s where my parents are having brunch, right?” Jared asked, smiling.

“Uh, yes. They are.”

“Thanks!”

Jensen smiled at the bemused maid as they whipped past her. Sandy, Chris and Steve saying ‘hello’ as they followed quickly.

Walking through a long arched hallway, Jared pushed out the glass-paned door at the end and they were outside on an immense stone-paved terrace. At the other end, expensive wood and glass furniture was situated under a dark green awning. Jensen spotted their parents sitting at the large table in the center.

Sherry spotted them first. “Kids! So nice of you to join us! Hello, Jensen darling.”

“Hello, ma’am.” Jensen said, then smiled politely at Gerald as Jared pulled him up to the table. “Good morning, sir.”

“Good morning, Jensen. You’re looking well.”

“Thank you, sir. Hey mom.”

“Hi sweety. Hello Jared. How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I’m completely healed, ma’am.”

Sherry frowned at the way Jared was holding Jensen by the wrist and took in Jensen’s flushed and breathless state. “Jared, what’s going on? Why are you dragging that poor man of yours around like he’s a piece of luggage?”

Jared let go of Jensen’s wrist, but only to take his hand and weave their fingers together. “Sorry, I was just in a hurry to talk to Mrs. Ackles here.”

“To me? Whatever for?”

Jensen raised his eyebrows, the same question in his expression when Jared looked back at him. Jared then pulled him closer, slinging one arm across Jensen’s wide shoulders.

“I just asked Jensen if I could court him and he agreed.” Jared said, loud and clear.

Sherry gasped softly, one hand rising to press against her chest, knowing already what was coming, her eyes welling with happy tears, as she gazed at her son proudly. Gerald chuckled softly but also smiled affectionately at Jared.

“Mrs. Ackles I’d like to formally request your permission to court your son.”

It was all done so courtesouly with the proper air of decorum, and yet was so romantic that Jensen couldn’t help but bite his lip to keep from grinning like a loon.

“Yes, Jared. Seeing as how my son is amenable to it, I give my full permission.” Donna said, smiling delightedly.

Jared turned and grinned ecstatically at Jensen, a look of triumph in his eyes.

Giving in to the sudden urge, Jensen pulled him in and gave him a kiss so deep and heartfelt that Jared’s knees shook, nearly giving out on him.

The romantic moment was broken up when their friends pounced on them. Steve and Chris pounding their backs in approval even as Sandy tearfully kissed each of them on the cheek.

Jensen stared at Jared, a strong affection shining in his beautiful green eyes even as Chris leaned against Jared’s shoulder and whispered. “That’s the way to do it. Keep pulling this romantic hoohaw on my boy, and you’ll have his heart as well as his soul in no time.”

Jared sighed as he gazed at Jensen, hoping deep within himself that Chris was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, I haven't actually named Robbie Amell, but figured you'd get who the younger brother of Stephen was. I know they're cousins IRL but here, I made them brothers.


	9. More Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, filler chapter.. y'all still with me?

_Two days later… 46 days to the Fade_

Jensen paused at the new window to look out at the car in his driveway as he hurried to answer the knock at his front door. He didn’t recognize the car, but he was confident the big, burly security guard Jared’s father had provided wouldn’t have let anyone get to the door if they were of any threat to him or his mother.

Continuing to the door, Jensen paused to activate the 5-inch monitor in the new steel-core door that was connected to the small, nearly invisible camera, installed by the security company, into the lintel above the front door outside. Releasing the locks, Jensen pulled the heavy, yet exquisitely balanced door, open with ease.

“Detective Beaver.” He said, acknowledging the veteran detective standing on his front stoop.

“Good evening, Mr. Ackles. I’ve got some news about your case, may I come in?”

“Please, just call me Jensen.”

“Okay, but only if you call me Jim.” The gruff, older man smiled.

“I see your window’s been repaired and is this a new door?”

“Yeah.” Jensen said as he closed the door and the detective spotted the monitor.

“Nice.” The older man said, nodding his head in approval.

“Jared’s father insisted he provide us some security. Talked my mother into it.”

“Well, that gorilla who checked me over before letting me approach the door should be a good preventative for anymore unwanted guests. I approve.”

Donna rolled around the corner coming from the kitchen. “Detective!” she called out, warmly.

“Good evening, ma’am.” Jim said, his eyes lighting up at seeing her.

Jensen smiled to himself as he eyed the detective and his mother. “Jim says he’s got some news, Ma.”

Her features instantly clouded. “Oh? I hope it’s good news, Detective.”

“Please, just call me Jim.”

“Yes, he’s Jim and she’s Donna. And she’s available.”

“Jensen!” his mother protested, her blush now matching Jim’s.

Jensen grinned in delight.

Jim dropped his gaze to the floor, clearing his throat nervously even as a small smile curved the corners of his mouth. He then looked back up and focused his attention on Jensen. “Is Mr. Padalecki with you, by chance?”

“No, he’s not here. But I’m expecting him about an hour. We’ve um… got our first date tonight.” Jensen said, barely able to contain his nervousness. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Jim smiled at the young man, touched by the younger man’s barely contained excitement. “Well, good luck then. Nothing like first love, huh?”

Jensen frowned and looked down, his face inexplicably sad. Jim realized he’d said something wrong, and glanced at Donna and saw the tears brimming in her eyes as she stared at her son, he mentally kicked himself.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, son.” Jim said softly, earnestly.

“No, it’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Forcing a smile, he clapped Jim on the shoulder, trying to reassure the older man. “So what’s the news you wanted to tell us?”

“Well, it’s not very nice news.” Jim looked at Donna nervously, but knew better than to ask her to leave the room again. “The three men we arrested and charged were found dead this morning in their cells.”

Donna gasped in horror, as Jensen just stared at the detective in shock.

“Going by the coincidental factors alone; it’s safe to say it was arranged. Autopsy shows all three men who were kept in different areas of the prison all died at approximately the same time. A very obvious orchestrated hit.”

Jensen covered his mouth with one hand as his mind whirled with all that this kind of incident intimated. “It would take a lot of money and some big clout to pull off something like that, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, it would. I’ve already questioned Amell, but with no real evidence and the ones who committed the murders not talking, we have nothing to accuse him of.”

“What about Amell’s brother?”

“Robert… or Robbie as he’s known by. We still have no leads on his whereabouts. He’s either dead too or laying low for now. Don’t worry, if he surfaces again, we’ll get him.”

*************************************

_About an hour earlier across town… in the center court of the Sky Mall._

“Where the hell have you been?!” Jared nearly shouted, as his best friend hurried across the crowded court. “If you’re delaying just to make me late for my date with Jensen, Chad… I swear to God, I’m leaving you here! Forget excuses, we gotta go, I still have to drop you home, get myself home, showered and dressed.”

“Had a hard time finding your gift, man. I swear I didn’t do it on purpose, I thought I’d have plenty of time to get it and get back.” Chad snapped. “Do you know what I had to do for you? Yeah, you! I’m late ‘cos I was getting something for you, you ingrate!”

“You got me a gift?”

“Yeah, asshole… so here!” Chad said, shortly. Pulling out of a plain brown bag what looked to be an old, dark brown leather jacket.

“You made me late to my very first date with Jensen to get me an old jacket? Where in the world did you even find something like that… Oh!” Jared’s complaints chopped off as Chad opened the jacket and shook it out.

Jared stared in awe as he got a full look at the classic motorcyclist’s jacket that was in near mint condition. Reaching out one hand he ran his fingers over it, marveling at the soft, buttery feel of the leather. The lighting overhead showed off how the leather had a soft, golden tint to it and Jared instantly loved it.

“Wow.” He breathed. “You got this for me? Wow, thanks man. Where did you find it? I’ve never seen anything quite like it, except for maybe my Daddy’s black jacket that he got from _his_ Daddy.”

“I saw it in the window of Vintage last week. I just remembered it now.” Answered Chad, grinning. He was thrilled that he’d been right about how much Jared would love it.

“Vintage? You actually bought something in Vintage?”

“Yeah, you owe me big time. It wasn’t in the window anymore and I thought maybe it had been sold, but the clerk said it was just swapped out for something else, and then made me go look for it on my own! Can you believe it? I had to dig through bin after bin and rack after rack of _used_ clothing!” Chad finished with an outraged air and a barely concealed shudder.

“Oh, the psychological trauma!” Jared playfully teased. “But why the big need to buy me a jacket? Not that I’m complaining! I love it, and can’t wait to try it on and all. But why?”

“I just thought it would help balance out your new clothes nicely. Make you more down to Earth to Jensen and all. Showing up to a first date in obviously newly bought clothing just screams desperation, Jare. Haven’t you learned anything from me?”

Jared’s exasperated expression smoothed out, but now he had a look in his eyes that made Chad nervous. Jared led him to an alcove to the side of the center court. The only occupant a potted palm fern. Once Chad followed him in, Jared turned and looked him straight in the eye.

“I thought we were in a hurry? Where are you going?”

“We need to talk. First off, since when do you care about me impressing Jensen? According to you, he’s not worthy of me.” Said Jared, his hazel gaze piercing deep, conflicted, questioning.

 _He knows… oh shit, he knows._ Chad thought, his mind working furiously at coming up with excuses and plausible stories… but then Jared asked it, and Chad couldn’t think at all, as his whole body flushed with shame and embarrassment.

“Jensen seems to think you’re in love with me. Is that true?”

Chad choked on air as he gave a strangled gasp. His face paling as he stared at Jared, terrified. Eyes watering, he turned away as he coughed and tried to catch his breath. He soon felt Jared’s large hand patting his back, and he whipped around, stepping away from Jared, his face now red.

“I’m not fuckin’ gay!” he snarled, bile rising in his throat. “What is he trying to do? Break up our friendship with this shit?”

“Chad, no…”

“’Cos here I am trying to be supportive and he’s pulling this mind-fuck on you?!”

“Chad he just thinks that maybe your antagonism for him means something deeper than him being a laborer, which doesn’t mean shit to me, and with him being male, which _really_ doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Since when, Jared?! You’ve turned down man after man, I was there I saw you!” Chad asked, stepping back to Jared, pushing right into his space, his blazing blue eyes staring deep into Jared’s alarmed hazels.

“I’ve turned down women too, or did you miss that? I didn’t turn them down because they were male or female, I turned them down ‘cos they weren’t my soulmate. You _knew_ I was waiting for the Gloaming! I really don’t care about the whole orientation thing, Chad. You should know that about me by now. Hell, I had no idea you were such a homophobe!”

“I’m not! It’s just… it’s just…”

“Just what?!”

Chad dropped his chin to his chest, looking dejected and lost. Jared could never stand anyone he cared about looking sad or depressed, and he instinctively wrapped one large arm around Chad’s trembling shoulders. “What are you trying to say, Chad? C’mon man… you’re my best friend. You can tell me anything.”

Chad pulled away from Jared as if the bigger man had burned him, hissing as if in pain. He then turned and looked at Jared with haunted eyes, his face a picture of pure sorrow and desperation. Jared couldn’t help but tear up just looking at his best friend’s obvious pain.

“I’ve loved you since sophomore year, Jare.” Chad whispered, Jared barely heard him over the hum and hubbub of the mall, but hear him he did, and Jared was left speechless for a couple of seconds. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” he finally said, his voice broken with unshed tears.

“How could I?! You turned down male suitors left and right! Men with better social and financial standings than me, better looking men who I couldn’t hold a candle to! I couldn’t risk losing your friendship, Jare. That would’ve killed me! So maybe I didn’t really take your ‘waiting for the Gloam’ thing seriously, and I deluded myself into thinking it’s just ‘cos they were male and that you couldn’t possibly be gay.”

Jared just stared in shock, not knowing what to say.

At his silence, Chad’s face went cold. His normally bright, expressive eyes darkening and going dull. “And now, I’ve lost you for good.” He stated, numbly. Turning, he pushed through the crowd and ran off.

Jared immediately ran after him, but even with being head and shoulders above most of the people, the crowds were just too much, and Jared lost sight of him.

Jared walked around the mall, and even went to Chad’s father’s store on the 2nd floor, but Chad was nowhere to be found. Finally, he went back home. As he was getting ready for his date, he kept calling Chad and leaving messages on his phone, but Chad never replied or called back.

He made it to Jensen’s house only a couple of minutes late. His mind still recalling the broken, dead look on Chad’s face, he looked up when Jensen answered his door, and just the sight of the older man made Jared feel better.

Both men got a good look at the other’s face and they frowned in worry.

“What’s wrong?” they said in unison.


	10. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it's been a busy week.  
> Whipped this out in under an hour, beta-d it myself, so any mistakes are completely mine and not that of my awesome betas.

_Later that evening… 46 Days to the Fade_

“So I guess our first date was a bust.” Jensen murmured, as he took another swig of the sweating bottle of beer in his hand.

Jensen had ordered pizza and the moment it had arrived, he’d grabbed beer from the fridge, threw it in a cooler and invited Jared out to the backyard where he had a fire pit and some loungers set up. Grabbing up the large box of pizza Jared had happily followed.

After starting a low fire in the pit, the two had settled down onto the loungers. 

Jared paused before opening the pizza box and looked at Jensen with a questioning look. “Do you think your mom would like some pizza? Call her down, and I’ll help to carry her if she needs it.”

Jensen paused in splitting up the condiments, toppings and napkins that had come with the pizza and looked up at Jared with a bemused expression on his face.

Jared’s breath caught, the look on Jensen’s face sending tendrils of heat through his body. He couldn’t really read what it meant, but it didn’t stop his body from heating up, heat rushing up from his chest to suffuse his cheeks with a becoming glow. He bit his lip nervously as Jensen traced his features with soft, green eyes that dropped to his mouth as Jared released his bottom lip.

“What?” he asked, softly.

“Nothing.” Jensen smiled warmly, turning back to what he was doing. He handed the paper plates to Jared. “With all the craziness going on and Amell Jr. still on the loose, I asked Mac to take Momma to stay with her for a while.”

“Oh man… I’m sorry. And your poor Momma having to leave her own home to be safe.”

“It’s not your fault, Jay. It’s just some deluded whackjobs who think they can tell others what’s right and what’s wrong. None of it is your fault, you got me?”

“Yeah, I got you. Man, when we finally consummate, you’re gonna be a very pushy bottom aren’t you?” Jared laughed.

Jensen’s jaw dropped, and Jared flushed even harder. Stammering, he rushed to apologize. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume you’d consummate or that you’d even bottom or…”

Jensen fell back onto the lounger, laughing uproariously. Jared bit his lip as he struggled not to smile. But Jensen’s beautiful laughter was just too infectious and he was joining Jensen in no time; laughing fit to burst.

Finally getting control of himself, Jensen sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He smile affectionately at Jared, then turned back to the food. “Let’s eat. Sorry, we don’t have self-heating plates so you’ll have to eat fast before it all goes cold.”

As they ate and talked over what had happened to the both of them earlier that day, Jared marveled at how comfortable he always felt around Jensen. The older man was nothing like any other person he’d ever known and Jared was reveling in learning all he could about Jensen Ackles. Even with his family’s riches his parents had raised him and his siblings to appreciate what they had and to always try and treat others fairly and with respect. And yet, Jensen and his family’s earthiness and open hearts were like a breath of fresh air to Jared who had grown up mainly interacting with the upper echelon of society. He realized that Jensen had shown him that despite all his parent’s efforts to keep their children grounded and levelheaded, Jared had grown a little jaded and had taken some things in his life for granted.

After polishing off the last slice of pizza, Jared laid back on the lounger, gazing up at the early evening stars. There was a slight chill in the air, but the heat emanating from the iron fire pit kept it at bay, and Jared enjoyed the clear night sky above him. “You can’t see a sky like this in the city.” He murmured.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Too many lights in the city.”

“Oh yeah. That’s a shame.”

Holding out one hand to him, Jared wiggled his fingers in an invite for Jensen to take his hand. Without hesitation, Jensen clasped his hand tightly.

Jared held their hands up a bit higher and admired the soft glow emanating from their skin – the glow more noticeable in the low light as night fell.

“But this…” Jared murmured softly. “This I can see quite clearly, and it’s…. pardon my French… fuckin’ beautiful.”

Jensen chuckled, but nodded in agreement as he admired the way their hands fit perfectly, glowing softly.

“Jensen?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I get another chemistry test?”

“Another chemistry te…? Oh!”

Jared grinned as Jensen blushed. He loved that even at his age Jensen still had an innocence about him that endeared him to Jared even more. And then again, he also had his naughty side, thought Jared as Jensen glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, his sinful lips curving into an inviting smile, his clear, emerald eyes glinting mischievously. “You already passed the first test, you sure you don’t wanna go for more credit?” asked Jensen, voice deep and husky, sending bolts of pure lust through Jared’s entire body, coalescing into a pool of molten lava in the pit of his stomach.

Jensen gave a not-so-manly yelp as Jared reached over with one long, muscled arm and dragged Jensen’s lounger across the red brick paving and flush up against his.

Slipping the same arm under Jensen’s waist, Jared lifted him off his lounger and flipped him over to lay on top of Jared. He did it all in one quick, smooth move; leaving Jensen breathless.

Jensen braced his bent arms on Jared’s wide, muscled chest, rearing his head back to stare down at Jared in amusement. “Neanderthal. You sure you don’t wanna just drag me by my hair into your cave?” he said acerbically, a mock frown on his face.

“I’d rather explore your cave.” Jared murmured, struggling not to laugh.

“Oh my god, did you really just say that?!” Jensen laughed as he tried to sit up, his feet dropping to the ground on either side of the lounger.

Jared grabbed his hips and positioned Jensen so that the smaller man’s pert rear end was perched right on his rapidly hardening erection. Jensen unconsciously rolled his hips, pressing down firmly, his movement eliciting gasps from both of them.

Jared reared up to take the sides of Jensen’s face in both hands, his lips capturing Jensen’s. The older man gasping at the first taste, his hands bunching the material of Jared’s shirt in his hands as he pulled to bring them closer.

Jensen rolled his hips again, angling himself so that their aching lengths rubbed against each other, Jared whimpered with need, Jensen swallowing it and answering with a deep moan. The rough fabric of their clothing providing friction, Jensen began to roll his hips in earnest, making Jared cry out sharply at the exquisite sensations emanating from his tumescence and flooding his body with firestorm of pure lust.

Jared dropped back onto the lounger, pulling Jensen with him. He groaned aloud when the smaller man began writhing almost desperately atop him, When Jared went to pull Jensen’s shirt up so that he could slide his large, warm hands across the soft skin of his back, Jensen gasped at the double assault of sensations. The cool night air contrasting sharply with the feel of Jared’s hot palms smoothing up the curves and dips of his sweat-dampened back. But as Jared ran his hands back down to dip under the waist of Jensen’s jeans, the long, strong fingers brushing the upper swell of Jensen’s plush rear, Jensen stiffened and froze.

He broke their kiss and sat up, his mind racing with conflicting thoughts and doubts.

“Jensen?” Jared asked hoarsely, voice deepened with lust and need.

“I-I’m sorry, Jay. .I just… this… this is all going so fast.”

“Hey, baby… it’s fine. Okay? There’s no rush.” Jared said, sitting up to cup one hand against Jensen’s jaw, silently urging the older man to look at him.

Jensen’s glistening, beautiful emerald gaze met Jared’s concerned hazel, now more browns then greens or blues, and he smiled weakly. “I’m sorry. I’m just feeling a little bit overwhelmed. The kissing is fine, I mean… the kissing is _great_ … don’t get me wrong. But I don’t know if I’m ready to Glom… yet. I mean, it’s _so_ permanent, y’know?”

Jared bit his lower lip, his own feelings of doubt and uncertainty now bubbling up inside of him. He squashed it down as he smiled at Jensen, struggling to keep his dark thoughts out of his tone, thinking that if Jensen was lacking in confidence, then he’d just have to have enough confidence for the both of them. “Hey, I waited 23 years for you. I can wait 23 more.”

Jensen tittered briefly, cutting it off short, disturbed at how Jared can turn him into a giggling schoolgirl, at times. “More like 45 days and…” Jensen looked at the watch on his arm. “... 16 hours and 52 seconds.”

“No, Jensen.” Jared said, seriously. “I’ve made up my mind.”

Jensen frowned slightly at Jared, confused.

“You’re it for me, baby.” Jared said, seriously. “Even if you turn down the Gloaming, I’m still gonna be here pursuing the _hell_ outta you. I could never want anyone else after you.”

Jensen felt as if his whole body flared up in the what must be the mother of all blushes. There was also a sudden pricking of tears at the corners of his eyes, and to hide it, he threw his arms around Jared’s neck and pushed him back onto the lounger. He then began to give little kisses along the side of Jared’s neck, feeling the younger man’s breath hitching in his large chest. Jensen kissed upwards to the sensitive skin behind Jared’s ear, making him moan softly. Kissing along his jawline, Jensen finally took Jared’s soft, pink mouth into a deep and searing kiss, stealing the bigger man’s breath with its intensity.

Jared felt his toes curling, and a tremor in the depths of his stomach as Jensen slipped a hot and slick tongue past his lips and began to explore every inch of Jared’s mouth. Before Jensen could stretch out fully atop him, Jared pulled back to look up into Jensen’s dilated eyes, marveling at the clear green outer rim that seemed to sparkle and glisten at him.

“Kissing… yeah, I could definitely settle with just kissing, for now. My Momma raised a gentleman after all. I can totally wait until maybe, oh say… the second date?” with a over exaggerated leer and a wink.

Jensen laughed happily.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

From the second floor window of an empty house two doors down, Robbie Amell watched the couple through a pair of expensive black binoculars. Standing next to him was a heavily muscled, 7-foot giant of a man. Head shaved, both arms tattooed in black patterns and stylized flames, forming full sleeves from wrists to the tops of his bulging shoulders. Handsome face grim as he stared across the yards between them and their target. “You think they’ll do it tonight?” he asked.

“Sure looks like it. Maybe we can finally nab him. Should we call the rest of the guys in now?”

“Let’s just see what happens, first. Until we see the Glow, we can’t make a move. Why does your brother want him so bad? He’s a rich, good-looking man. Surely, he can find someone else without all this trouble.”

“For my brother, it’s not about getting himself a date. It’s about revenge. I kind of feel sorry for them.” Robbie said, without thinking. His eyes flew wide, and he stammered as he lowered the binoculars and turned to look at the much bigger man, fear shining in his deep blue eyes. “I-I mean… I didn’t mean, that… oh shit Hugh, please don’t tell my brother I said that!” he pleaded, panic rising within him. His slim, lean body beginning to tremble with fear.

Reaching over, Hugh settled one huge scarred and calloused hand on Robbie’s shoulder. “Hey, calm down. You hired me. As far as I’m concerned, you’re my boss on this job, not your brother. Besides, what’s he gonna do? Horsewhip you for speaking your mind?”

Robbie paled even more and began to waver as if about to faint.

Hugh brought his other hand up to grip Robbie by his other shoulder, as the other hand slid up to grip the side of the smaller man’s neck. “Hey, what’s wrong? Does your brother whip you, Robbie? Are you telling me he hurts you?”

Robbie just stood there, trying to control his breathing and regain control. To his shame, tears began trailing down the sides of his face. Hugh pulled him into his massive embrace, holding him to his deep chest. Lending his warmth and strength to the vulnerable, young man. Hugh’s gunmetal gray eyes darkened, as he wiped the tears gently from Robbie’s cheeks with a sweep of his thumb, the rest of his fingers gently cradling the side of Robbie’s face.

“I may be willing to break a few laws, kidnapping people without harming them, no problem. Robberies and such. But hurting others, killing people is not my thing.” He grated out. “After I hand over our target to your brother is he planning on hurting him or killing him?”

“N-No! Stephen said he just wants to teach Padalecki a lesson. He promised he wouldn’t really hurt him. The thing at the Ackles house was just to send a message, we weren’t really supposed to get into a fight, do a little property damage, put on a show of force - but the others wouldn’t listen to me.” Robbie mumbled against Hugh’s chest. His eyes closed as he soaked in the totally alien feeling of being protected and cared for.

“What about your other crew, Robbie? You telling me your brother had nothing to do with their deaths, because either you’re too trusting or too stupid, and I know for a fact you’re not stupid, Robbie.”

“Stephen swore the order was to only rough them up. They weren’t supposed to be killed!”

“Okay, okay…” Hugh said, tightening his hold on the distraught man. “I believe you.” He added, refraining to mention his doubts about the older Amell.

Robbie marveled at how safe he felt in the arms of the once scary and intimidating man. Since meeting Hugh and his 3-man crew of former Marines turned mercenaries, Robbie had sensed the man looking at him, but not in a creepy stalker way, either. But as Robbie spent time with them, watching them work together while training and prepping things for the job, Robbie had grown to respect and then admire the older man. He had a reputation for getting the job done, and he and his crew obviously respected and even cared about him and he for them. Robbie began to envy their closeness and wished he could’ve been a part of what they had.

Hugh held Robbie protectively in his arms, as he looked back toward the couple across the way. They made a romantic picture under the big oak tree, their growing affection and need evident even from this distance. Hugh took a second to appreciate the blatant display of a growing love in the light of the newly rising moon, even as he cradled his own love interest in his large arms. His eyes narrowed as his deadly, intelligent mind turned to the elder Amell.


	11. Lessons and the Lost

_Chad’s Downtown Condo… 44 Days to the Fade._

“Goddammit, Jared! How the _fuck_ do you keep getting in here without setting off the alarms?! You scared the shit outta me!” Chad shouted, his voice an octave higher, one hand clasped to his chest as if trying to keep his heart from leaping out of it.

Jared was reclined back in Chad’s large, brown executive type office chair. His feet were propped up on the large, mahogany desk in front of him. His catlike hazel eyes studied Chad carefully, making the smaller man fidget nervously.

“It's a secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you... Nice office.” Jared finally said, indicating the small room they were in, just off of Chad’s bedroom suite. “Can’t believe you got rid of the Party Pad.” 

“Yeah, well…we all gotta grow up, sometime.” Chad muttered as he took a seat on the small brown club chair in front of his desk. Leaning over, he snagged the crystal ashtray on his desk and moved it closer. Digging the silver cigarette case out of his jacket’s inner breast pocket, Chad quickly lit one, inhaling quickly, his hand trembling slightly. One of his legs jiggling nervously as he avoided looking directly at Jared. “I’m turning twenty-four soon – having a room dedicated solely to getting drunk and partying is so frat-boy cliché.”

Jared smirked, but he quickly sobered as he took a longer, closer look at his maybe formerly, best friend. Chad had a gray cast to his usually flawless, tanned skin. His hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in a while, and he had enough bags under his eyes to put Jared’s Auntie Louisa’s flotilla of Gucci luggage, to shame. He frowned in worry, inwardly cursing himself for not coming here sooner.

“Are we through, man?” he murmured quietly, keeping his eyes on Chad. “Have you quit being my friend?”

Chad’s tilted, bright blue eyes shot to Jared’s hazel ones, locking on with a fierce glare.  
“Fuck no!” Chad spat, not noticing Jared’s relieved sigh as he continued raving. “So I love you and you love Ackles. Big fuckin’ deal! We were friends before all that shit, and even if I can learn to live with it and give up on being with you, I will _not_ fuckin’ give up on our friendship!”

Chad rose from his chair and began to pace back and forth in front of his desk. Running his hands through his hair, making his already unruly hair worse, before stopping to point a finger at Jared. “Are you good? We gonna have some uncomfortable moments and shit?”

“You’re my best friend, man. I’d do whatever I have to, to keep that.”

“Except give up Jensen.”

“Except that.” Jared stated, his gaze sharpening.

“Don’t look at me like that, Jay. I’d never ask you to do that!”

Jared smiled, relieved.

“So tell me, what’s the news on your honey bun?”

Jared laughed. “Don’t let Jensen hear you calling him that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not suicidal. Dude would probably tamper with my brakes and shit. So spill, Padalecki… what’s going on?”

“Well, I’m doing what Chris said. Romancing him every way I know how. But it’s like it’s driving him further away instead of bringing us closer. We watched the stars our first date, made out with him a little – it was hot! - but he pulled away, saying he wasn’t ready for more, yet. The next night I took him to dinner at Monet’s, he barely spoke to me the entire time and went straight in his house afterwards, no kiss. Then I took him to lunch at the country club yesterday, and he was practically running for the door. I asked him out again tonight, but he said he’d call me, and never did.”

“Damn, that sounds like the ‘brush off’ from hell. Chris is his best friend, right?”

“Yeah, along with Steve. I’ve asked them both what Jensen likes, but they refuse to help anymore than to say to ‘romance him’. They say that if I’m serious about being with him, then I’ll figure it out. I’m seriously considering asking his Momma for help!”

Chad dropped back onto the club chair, laughing. “Oh damn, dude! You’re screwed if you have to go to his Momma!”

“It’s not funny, man! I need your help! I tried asking Sandy, but you know her… she gets all dewy-eyed and starts cooing at me in her gushy voice about how cute everything is.”

Chad falls back into the chair, laughing uproariously. His face turning red, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Jared jumped up from his seat and stalked out of the office, heading for the bedroom door to leave, grumbling. “If you’re gonna be an asshole about this, I’m leaving!”

Chad scrambled after him, jumping on him from behind and putting him in a headlock. Bending over and wrapping one arm around Chad’s back, Jared flipped him over his shoulder, the smaller man landing on his back on the carpeted floor with a slight ‘oof’.

Grabbing one of his arms, Jared quickly maneuvered him onto his stomach, twisting Chad’s arm up behind him as he dropped a knee between Chad’s shoulder blades, pinning him in place.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?!” Jared shouts down at him.

Chad continues to laugh, even as he gives up and taps the floor in front of him in submission. “I was just… trying… to make a point… you gorilla! Get your fat knee off me!”

Letting him go, Jared took two steps back as Chad rolled back to his feet, then rested his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

“I'm not fat!" Jared said, resentfully. "What point?” he then demanded.

Chad looked up at him, grinning. “I’m a guy. Jensen’s a guy.”

“Yeah, and…?”

“He’s not only a guy, he’s a simple… earthy guy.”

Jared just cocked one brow at him.

“Me? I’m high maintenance. I’d probably love those dates you took him on. But your Jensen? He’s probably overwhelmed by those fancy dates. For all you know, instead of making him feel closer to you, you’re probably driving home to him just how different your worlds are.”

Jared’s jaw dropped as he finally understood what Chad was getting at.

“You’re probably giving him second thoughts about glomming with you, dude.”

Jared groaned and covered his face with both hands. Rubbing his face briskly with both hands, he then threw them in the air as he turned in a circle, totally at a loss. “Holy shit, you’re right! What the fuck am I gonna do?! He’s probably gonna call me only to tell me to get lost! I totally fucked it up!”

“Naw, man… do you know what a catch you are? I think he’ll say something sooner rather than later. Get you to change up your tactics. You’ve got what? A little over a month to consummate? No way he’s not gonna use every second he’s got to try and make it work. He doesn’t seem like a stupid guy. I mean, a gloaming only comes once a lifetime, right?”

Straightening up, Chad walked over to Jared and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Your problem is, your treating him like a girl. Like how you would wine and dine a chick from our circle. Let him get to know you, take him to the places you like going to. Show him parts of yourself you’ve never shared with anyone else. Ask him to plan one of your dates so you can get to know him. Don’t ‘romance’ him, Jay… Seduce him.”

“How the hell did you get so smart?” Jared asked with a sheepish grin.

“Hey, no matter what Sandy says…” Chad laughed as he knocked softly on the side of his own head. “…there’s more than just rocks in this head of mine.”

“Shut up, she doesn’t think that.”

“Yeah, well… one thing good about being the outsider that's looking in... you notice shit, ya know?”

Just then, the comm panel at Chad’s front door buzzed loudly. Jared followed as Chad went to answer it. The smaller man hit the white button and the viewscreen came on showing a distraught Vera Murray looking into the camera.

“Chad, honey? Let me in. Who’s that behind you? Is that Jared?!” she practically screeched.

“Hi Momma Murray, nice to see you. I was just leaving, tho.” Jared smiled, giving her a little wave.

“No, stay there. Everyone’s been looking for you, honey. I knew that you and Chad were on the outs with each other for some reason, but I thought he could help us to find you. Where the hell is your phone?!”

“Uh, the battery died on me last night, so I left it charging in my car when I got here early this morning.”

“Never mind that. Let me in, Chad.”

Looking at Jared with a perplexed frown, Chad pressed the red button to unlock the entry door for his mother.

He was opening the door for her in less than five minutes and the moment she stepped through the door she went straight to Jared and pulled him down for a fierce hug.

“Uh…” Jared choked out, the older woman nearly strangling him even as she began to sob softly. “Momma Murray? What’s wrong?”

“Mom?” Chad asked, looking stricken.

Pulling away from Jared, she wiped at her face even as she swayed slightly on her feet. Jared immediately put one arm around her shoulders, steadying her, then guiding her to the large, plush couch in the living room.

Chad rushed to his kitchen and was back in under a minute with a glass of cold water. He handed it to his mother, then sat on the couch next to her, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. “Momma, what’s wrong? Is Dad okay?”

“No, no… Dad is fine." she sobbed out, before taking a sip from the glass then putting it carefully on the coffee table in front of her.

In one of those weird moments of clarity, Jared smirked as Chad absently moved the glass onto a coaster.

"Haven’t you boys seen the news?”

As soon as she asked, Chad reached for the remote on his coffee table and turned on the large telescreen across from them. It immediately showed a breaking news story.

Jared insides seemed to freeze as he read the byline running along the bottom of the screen.

“7 GLOMMED CITIZENS KIDNAPPED - ONLY ONE ESCAPES BARELY ALIVE”

Jared’s vision seemed to tunnel as the pictures of the victims began to scroll slowly across the screen.

“When did this happen?!” asked Chad, shock and anger evident in his voice.

“Last night!” his mother whispered brokenly, breaking down again even as she rose slowly from the couch and went to Jared’s side. She took his arm, gripping it tightly as the last three pictures came into view.

Jared gasped in shock, reeling on his feet. Chad shouted his name as he rushed to help his mother hold him up.

“They just released the victims’ names and pictures this morning.” Mrs. Murray said softly. “I’m so sorry, honey.”

“No no no no…” Jared muttered brokenly as he stared at the second to last picture. It showed Jensen sitting at his kitchen table, smiling happily.

Unaware of the fast, hitching gasps escaping him, Jared kept shaking his head from side to side, refusing to believe what he was seeing and hearing.

“JARED!” Chad roared, grabbing the sides of his face, forcing Jared to look at him. “Calm down, Jay… come on, calm down!” Jared’s mouth worked as if to say something but then his knees folded as the black edging his vision overwhelmed him, and he fell bonelessly into Chad’s and Vera’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP! Please don't hate me!


	12. Empaths

_Ackles Residence… 42 Days to the Fade_

Josh Ackles answered the door when Detective Beaver came by to check in on Donna. Jim immediately felt a wave of sadness for the younger man before him. Josh’s eyes were bloodshot and swollen from too many tears, too many worries and too little sleep. Deep lines had set in around the younger man’s eyes and mouth, making him look older than he actually was.

As Josh led him into the living room where the rest of the family were, Jim could see that Josh wasn’t the only one suffering from the loss of Jensen Ackles. Everyone in the room, even the friends of Jared Padalecki looked grim, with many a teary eye among them.

Surprisingly and yet not, it was Donna Ackles and Sherry Padalecki that were holding it together the best. Donna had just then rolled into the room with a tray attached to the arm of her automatic wheelchair, and on the tray were many glasses of water along with a box of tissues and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Jim only now registering the smell of fresh baked cookies in the air. He was amazed at her strength, baking and taking care of others while her own son was missing. Sherry was on the long couch cradling her much larger son in her arms, smoothing Jared’s hair as he stared off into space with a shell-shocked expression on his face; tears rolling unabashedly down his face. A despairing air around the usually happy and cheerful man. When Jared bit his lower lip, chin trembling as he fought to hold back a sob, it just about broke Jim’s heart.

A young man with spiky blonde hair, and startlingly blue eyes sat on the floor in front of Jared. One arm draped over one of Jared’s knees. Jim watched for a couple of seconds as every now and then Jared would give a broken, hitching breath and the blonde man would squeeze his knee reassuringly, obviously trying to be supportive.

“Hi.” He said to the blonde, who looked up at him as Jim stepped closer. “Mind if I sit here?” he asked, indicating the coffee table in front of him.

“Who are you?” the man asked, suspiciously.

“Beaver, Jim. Detective, Austin P.D. And you?”

“Murray, Chad. Best friend, token smartass.” Chad couldn’t help but mock the older man’s stiff intro with a silly intro of his own. Jim correctly deducing that Chad used humor to cover up deeper emotions as a defense mechanism.

Instead of getting offended, Chad’s impudence surprised a soft laugh out of Jim, and he playfully nudged Chad over with one foot.

“Police brutality.” Chad muttered, as he rolled to his feet and joined Megan on her chair, slinging one arm around her and giving the weeping young lady a reassuring squeeze.

Jim sat on the coffee table in front of Jared and Sherry, he then reached out to softly tap Jared’s knee, trying to get his attention. Jared blinked a couple of times, his usually bright greenish-blue eyes now darkened to a flat brown. He finally focused on the grizzled detective, recognition dawning on his face. He sat bolt upright, ripping himself out of his mother’s arms.

“Jim!” he gasped. “You got him? Please tell me you got my Jensen back!”

Jim shook his head sorrowfully. “I’m sorry, son. Because of the big hubbub raised by citizens all over the state, our precinct and all outlying precincts are on high alert and every officer that’s available is out pounding the streets - asking questions, tapping sources and whatnot. But, other than a couple of false leads we’ve still got nothing. I’m so sorry.”

Sandy came to sit on Jared’s other side, leaning against him trying to send him strength and encouragement. “Jensen is tough, Jare. I may not have known him long, but I knew from the first moment I met him, he’s one tough son of a bitch.”

In an armchair across from them, Steve laughed hollowly. Jared looked at him, questioningly.

“That was… _IS_ … Jensen’s favorite um… expletive. Break a tool at the shop ‘sonuvabitch!’… overcook the pasta ‘sonuvabitch!’…”

Donna and Mackenzie smiled; sadly, reminiscently. Josh, who had settled on the arm of the couch near Sandy, laughed ruefully. “Shoulda seen Momma’s face when he came home from the shop with Dad one day and started saying it all over the house. He’d picked it up from a customer that had come in that day, and Dad was in the doghouse for quite some time after that. Jensen was only 6 at the time.”

Everybody, including Jared, laughed. Even if the laughter was hollow and had a sad tinge to it, it served to snap Jared out of his apathy and despair. Clapping his hands together once, Jared then wiped at his face with both hands until Donna rolled closer offering the box of tissues. Jared blew his nose and cleared up all traces of tears from his face.

He then rose to his feet, and Jim followed suit, as the younger man fixed him with a determined stare. “I can’t keep falling apart like this. I need to fight for him, I need to do something, Jim. Please… tell us, what can we do? Anything!”

Sandy and Sherry stood, flanking Jared with equally determined looks on their faces. Everyone else in the room followed suit.

“There’s gotta be something!” called out Megan.

“Just point me in the right direction, I’ll break whoever dared touch him, like twigs!” growled the behemoth that was Jeff Padalecki. He and Megan had flown in together the night before, to be with their brother, help their parents to support him and his mate.

A fire blazed in the eyes of Jared, Chad, Steve and Josh. Their minds totally in sync with Jeff’s.

“Not if I get my hands on them, first.” Said Jared. His voice, deeper than Sandy has ever heard it, it’s dark undertones making her shiver. She pitied the poor bastards who got in the way of the Padalecki brothers and even with his clean, family man appearance, Sandy got the feeling that Josh Ackles could deal out a great deal of damage, too. And she doubted if anything would be left after Chad, Steve and Chris got involved.

Sandy frowned as she realized the black-haired man wasn’t there. “Where’s Chris?”

“He’s been manning the shop. But he says he hasn’t been able to concentrate since Jensen was taken, so he’s closing it indefinitely today. He should be back any time now..”

“Oh shit, the shop!” Chad groaned, then he flushed as he looked at Donna and Sherry. “Sorry…” Looking at Sandy, he made a pained face. “We still don’t have a new manager. I have to go open the the music shop. My dad’s been kinda sick, lately. He’s depending on me, San. Momma Padalecki… Jared, man… I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey honey. No worries.” Sherry said, going over to give Chad a hug. “You go take care of your responsibilities, Sandy or Jared will keep you informed, and I’ll go visit your Dad later today. Check up on him and see if your mother needs any help.”

Chad’s eyes teared up in gratitude. Jared clapped him on the shoulder as he was on his way out, thanking him for being there and wishing Chad’s dad a speedy recovery. Chad promising to just accept the deliveries and then close the shop early and come right back, despite Jared’s demurrals.

Jared followed him out and just as they reached the porch, Jared saw Chris’ black truck parking at the curb. Chad stumbled at the porch stairs and would’ve fallen if not for Jared catching his arm. “Woah, dude! Careful there. You okay?”

Jared’s head popped up as he heard a loud curse coming from the other side of Chris’ truck. Didn’t hear anything more or see anything amiss so he turned his attention back to his friend.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m fine. Just got dizzy there for a second. Maybe I should grab something to eat on the way to work. Haven’t been sleeping well since my Dad got sick and Jensen taken and all.” Chad muttered.

Jared understood. He didn’t think he’d gotten more than 4 hours sleep in the two days since Jensen and the other glommers were taken.

There was more loud cursing from the other side of Chris’ truck.

“What the…?!” exclaimed Chad, turning to look at Chris’s truck but not seeing anything out of the ordinary, either, he turned a quizzical expression back to Jared. “You know this charmer, whoever it is?”

“That’s Jensen’s friend, Christian Kane, or Chris as he likes to be called. Sounds like he’s having a hard time. Maybe I’ll go check on him.”

“Well, sorry I can’t stick around to help, I really gotta go.”

“You sure you’re okay to drive?”

“Yeah, dude. Stop babying me… I’ll be fine.” Chad laughed, showing he wasn’t really upset with Jared. He punched him lightly on the arm as he turned and headed for his car parked at the end of the street.

Just then, Chris came around the back end of his truck and walked up to Jared, his black tee a bit twisted and his long hair, mussed. The shorter man was shaking one hand in front of him, gently, while grimacing with pain.

“You okay, man?” asked Jared.

“Yeah, stupid clumsy me… I was getting out of my truck too fast I guess. Got dizzy and fell. Hit the road pretty hard, too.”

“Any damage?”

Chris held up the hand he’d been shaking to show the deep scrapes and oozing gouges on the palm of his hand.

“Yowch… That looks bad. Let’s go inside and we’ll get you patched up.”

Just as Jared turned to head back inside, the front door flew open and Detective Beaver came running out.

“What’s going on?! Jim, where are you going?!”

Steve, Josh, Jeff and Mackenzie came rushing out a second later. Mackenzie hurriedly pulling a jacket on over her lightweight, blue blouse. Jeff tossed Jared his own jacket as he got closer.

“Jeff?!” Jared called out, his voice cracking with worry and fear, automatically catching the jacket but just gripping it tight in his hands as he looked to his big brother for an answer.

Jeff rushed over to him and grabbed him by the crook of his arm, and began pulling him towards the driveway then stopped and shouted in irritation. “Who’s piece of shit truck is that blocking my car in?! We gotta get a move on… we gotta hurry and meet Jim at the precinct!”

“That’s _MY_ piece of shit truck.” Snarled Chris. “You wanna get somewhere in a hurry, that piece of shit will get you there faster than you can blink.”

“Fine!” grumbled Jeff, then called out to the others waiting by his car. “Everyone pile in the piece of shit, that’s what we’re taking!” he then dragged Jared to the truck.

Jared and Mackenzie, or Mac as she kept insisting, rode in the cab up front with Chris, while the rest piled into the bed. Jeff stood up in the bed of the truck and pounded the cab’s roof, shouting. “Let’s see what this piece of shit can do!”

“Stop hitting my Baby, and stop calling her a piece of shit, you piece of SHIT!” roared Chris as he turned on his truck, revved the engine twice, popped it into gear and took off with tires squealing.

Mac and Jared laughed as Jeff lost his balance and went crashing down atop Josh and Steve. Laughter dying quickly, Jared turned to Mac. “Ok, what happened? Why do we have to meet Jim at the precinct?”

“Narcotics had a tip on a spice lab this morning. They raided it earlier and Jim was just told that it was also a trafficking hub for illegal imports and exports. Including human trafficking. They found the kidnapped glommers there, Jared! They’ve been rescued!”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jared was frustrated when they were told at the precinct that Jim had been redirected to the hospital where the victims had been taken to. Even if it still wasn’t fast enough for him, Jared had to admit that Chris and his Baby got them to the hospital pretty quickly.

Netty was leaving the ICU when she heard the shouts coming from the ER. The one shouting the loudest sounded very familiar, and when she heard the name ‘Jensen’, she instantly knew who it was.

“Jared?!” she called as soon as she rounded the corner and saw him standing at the Nurse’s Station, with a group of people standing at his back looking ready to start tearing the place apart.

“Netty! Thank God!” Jared smiled, relieved. “What room is he in? Take me to Jensen, please Netty!”

Steve stepped out from behind Chris, smiled and then walked over to her with a sad smile on his face. She smiled up at him briefly, taking one of his hands in hers before turning to gaze sadly at Jared, she led them towards the entry way and away from the bustling nurse’s station.

But before she could start talking, Detective Beaver came walking down another hall and joined them, right behind Jim was a man that looked to be around the same age as Jim, only with whiter hair. Jared thought he looked familiar but couldn’t place where he knew him from.

“Hello Jared, nice to see you again.” The stranger said.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”Jared asked, suspicion rife in his tone.

“Dude! Can you get any ruder?”

Jared turned and glared at him.

Chris smirked, unfazed. “What? The fact that _I’m_ bitching about your rudeness should tell you just how rude you’re being.” Chris laughed.

Jared blushed and turned to smile apologetically at the old man with the admittedly nice face.

“No offense taken. My name is Glen Holloway. I was there at you and Jensen’s glomming. At Frannie’s Diner?”

“Yes, I remember now. Sandy told me about you. I never really did thank you for your help. How are you, Glen? Wait…” Jared’s eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. “ I remember Sandy telling me you and your wife were glommed, too. Were you one of the ones kidnapped?”

“No, my wife Sylvie, was. Bastards snatched her just as she was leaving work.” Answered Glen, grimly. Jared winced in sympathy. “But she’s back, they found her along with the others. She’s got a sprained wrist and a few cuts and bruises but she’s fine, thank God! The nurses just gave her something to sleep, so she’s out cold right now.”

“That’s great, Glenn. So happy for you and Sylvie. Sorry to be so abrupt, but do you know which room Jensen is in?” Jared asked, every polite bone in his body giving out as his mind returned to his mate. He also looked back at Netty, hopeful. But then his insides froze with fear as Netty just gave him another pitying look and leaned into Steve’s side, as if for support. When Jared looked back at Glen there was a similar sorrowful look on his face, as well.

Jared then looked to Jim for the answer he wanted to hear. “I’m sorry, son. Jensen wasn’t with the group that was rescued.”

Jeff grabbed Jared as he swayed on his feet. Jared fought off the foggy feeling blanketing his brain, determined to stay strong for Jensen.

“But he _was_ in the same panel truck with my wife and the others.” Glen chimed in. “They all had hoods padlocked onto their heads, their hands and feet bound with those plastic zip-tie thingies. But my wife recognized him in a way.” Added Glen, quickly. “They were in the truck for about ten minutes when Jensen started talking to everyone. He got everyone to stay calm, as he began doing something with the back doors He asked for everyone’s names and gave his. My Sylvie recognized his name, I mean, Jensen’s not a common name and all, plus I told her about what happened at Frannie’s, too.”

Glen paused then, and looked at Jim, uncertain if he should say more. Jim smiled thankfully at Glen and waved him off, indicating he’d take it from there.

“They were taken by ‘glom slavers’, Jared.” Jim said, bluntly, deciding to just get all the bad news out right away.

Josh, Mack, Jeff and Jared all gasped or moaned in despair at hearing Jim’s words, while Chris cursed loudly, his fists tightening until the knuckles whitened, his facial expression darkening as it flushed with anger.

Since it was discovered that glommed pairs displayed special abilities before consummation, and then the abilities growing in power after consummation; glommers became a rare commodity that many were willing to pay top dollar for.

At first, the couples were hired or recruited legitimately, but then the glommed pairs in the less savory, itinerant and lower income sections of every city across the globe started disappearing. And because most of the ones taken were drifters or homeless, the higher ups that ran the countries couldn’t be bothered to really care.

Sure, the police sent out rookie cops now and then to investigate and then spun the story to the general public that it was all being looked into, but no one really ever cared or followed up on those disappearances. And Jared hated himself when he realized that he never really gave it much thought either, other than to think ‘poor bastards’ now and then, when a small feature would pop up on telescreen, or on the netband on his wrist, that he checked every morning before starting his day. Stuff like that just didn’t happen to people in his Employer class, or even in the Provider or Labor classes.

And now, Jensen was one of those poor bastards, and Jared wanted to rip into someone with his bare hands! He _needed_ to hurt someone as bad as he was hurting right now! He fought back the dark, roiling thoughts blanketing his mind - knowing that giving in to the helpless rage that filled him would do nothing to get his Jensen back.

Biting his bottom lip to keep back his sobs of frustrated rage, Jared saw Josh pull Mac into his arms, both of them crying in fear for their brother. Jared instinctively went to them and wrapped them both up in his large arms. His constant need to protect Jensen extending to his soulmate’s brother and sister. He felt the rage bleeding out of him as he held the Ackles’ siblings tight against him.

Glen stepped back up to the family. “Jensen helped the youngest of them to get free. The one the news reported being the escapee. The kid’s only 19, but he was beaten within an inch of his life because he fought the hardest against their captors. Jensen somehow managed to pop open the back doors of the panel truck they were in even though they’d all heard the kidnappers lock it when the last of them was thrown in. He not only got it open, he did it while hooded and his hands tied.”

Jared smiled proudly. “Jensen’s a first-rate mechanic. There’s nothing he can’t do when it comes to anything on wheels.”

Jim continued the story. “When the truck slowed to take a corner, Jensen kicked the door open and shoved the kid out. Jensen could’ve jumped too, but he was trying to get my Sylvie to the door when one of the kidnappers opened the connecting door and stopped him. Sylvie thinks he was knocked unconscious when they beat him, ‘cos he never answered her. They got to the house and she was herded out of the truck, into the house and into the cell we found them in. Jensen wasn’t brought in with them. Sylvie overheard their captors saying he’d already been bought.”

Mac started crying harder, while Josh just stared off into space, his eyes, almost exactly like Jensen’s dull and glassy with shock. Jared was about to hold them tighter, when he felt a dull pain along his lower back.

He grunted softly, as more pain began blooming throughout his body. Releasing the Ackles siblings, he stepped away from them and crouched down onto his hanches, his face blanching as the pain intensified. 

“Jared?” Mac called out brokenly, choking off her tears as her worried, swollen eyes fell on Jared. “JARED!”

Josh snapped back to his surroundings as Mac tore out of his arms and dropped to her knees beside Jared, just as Jeff put one hand on his little brother’s shoulder, his face twisted in concern.

“Jare?! What’s wrong?!”

He stared in horror as bruises began to bloom in various places on Jared’s body and face. Jared dropped to his knees then reared his head back, keening wildly, his eyes rolling back until only the whites were showing.

Netty pulled out of Steve’s lax, numb arms and ran to the comm panel set into the wall near them. Punching in a number, a loud electronic tone blared and she spoke hurriedly, yet clearly into it. “Code Blue, Trauma, empath distress, one adult male… paging Dr. Pellegrino to the ER entryway.”

She then rushed over and moved Mac gently yet firmly away from Jared, depositing her in Josh’s arms. Looking up at Jeff, she took charge and began barking orders at him. “I learned about this, I’m pretty sure he’s empathic. Help me lay him on his back and if he goes into convulsions make sure he doesn’t hurt himself! _NOW!_ ”

Jeff scrambled to comply, even as two orderlies in white came rushing in rolling a stretcher between them.

Jared began to convulse just as Netty predicted, but despite how terrifying it was to Jeff, the cuts opening up on his cheek and forehead scared Jeff the most. They seemed to be carved into Jared by invisible hands and they bled profusely.

“Guard his head!” Netty shouted at him, Jeff automatically grabbed his brother’s head before he could thump it against the tiled floor more than once.

“WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” he screamed at Netty, as she struggled to hold onto Jared’s legs. The two orderlies grabbing his arms and shoulders, using their body weight to hold him down.

Just then, Dr. Pellegrino came rushing in, white lab coat flapping behind him, looking grim and tapping a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Checking the level in the syringe and ensuring there were no bubbles, he called out. “Administering 10 milligrams Olanzepine!”

The orderly closest to him moved back while also stretching out Jared’s straining arm along the floor. Moving quickly, Pellegrino injected the sedative quickly into Jared’s upper arm, capped the syringe and dropping it into his coat pocket. He then used his stethoscope on Jared, pressing it to his chest at various points before settling on one spot and listening carefully.

Jared’s body began to relax in increments, his breathing dropping down from the hacking gasps to soft panting as his eyes closed and he went still in everyone’s hands.

Rising to his feet, Pellegrino breathed a sigh of relief as he draped his stethoscope around his neck. “Okay, get him up and into a bed.” Turning to Netty, he patted her shoulder in approval. “Get started on wound care, I’ll be in shortly.”

“Yes, doctor.” She said, giving Steve a soft smile before rushing after the orderlies who’d by then moved Jared to the stretcher and began wheeling him off. Jeff was about to follow when Pellegrino put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“You can’t go back there. He’s sedated now. He can’t feel a thing. We’ll let you know when he wakes up.”

“What the hell was that, doc?” asked Jim.

“It was like someone was beating the shit outta him!” exclaimed Chris, shock making him brusque. “But nobody was touching him!”

Pellegrino sighed, then looked at Mac and Josh sadly. “This is another rare aspect to Jared and Jensen’s glomming, I’m afraid. Like their healing ability.”

“Netty said he was empat… empattic? What is that?” asked Jeff.

“Empathic. In some rare cases between soulmates there is a strong mental and physical bond between the pair. I mentioned to your brother and to Jensen that as long as they continued being in each other’s company that the healing ability would grow stronger as well as possibly other abilities manifesting. It seems they’ve also developed the ability to _feel_ what the other is feeling. It’s technical term is empathy, empaths or empathic. Usually it builds in small, tangible ways but in the case of your brother and his mate, it seems to have developed all at once and in full force. It must’ve triggered with the stress of Jensen’s abduction as a form of separation anxiety.”

“Dumb it down, Doc. What does all that mean?” Christian blurted out, impatiently.

“Empathic mates can _feel_ what the other’s feeling. Happy, sad, angry… etcetera etcetera. Usually, this is a good thing. But when one is feeling pain they can feel that too.”

Jeff shook his head in confusion. “But Jared wasn’t just _feeling_ pain, he was getting hurt, too.”

“Yes, for some the bond is so close that the body manifests any injuries their mate may have as well. Their minds are so in sync that whatever the mind is receiving from one mate will manifest physically in the other. Wherever Jensen is, they are hurting him or it’s the injuries from his abduction, we won’t know for sure unless more injuries start manifesting on Jared.”

“So what happens if Jensen dies?” Jeff asked.

Mac and Josh gasped.

“Have they consummated yet?” Pellegrino asked. Mac shook her head, indicating they hadn’t.

“Then I’m not sure what would happen. You have to understand, in fully mated glommed pairs one would waste away slowly and die if the other dies or is kept away for a long enough period. But with empaths, the very second one dies the other does too.”

Jeff bent over, his breath gusting out of him as if he’d been gut punched. He rested his hands on his knees as he hung his head, fighting back the panic building inside him. He looked up at Pellegrino with fear and dismay twisting his features. “So it’s not only Jensen’s life that’s in danger, so is Jared’s.”

“But what happens if they’re not fully mated?” asked Steve.

“I had a couple like Jared and Jensen two years back, where the man was hit by a car and killed instantly.” answered Pellegrino, his face lined with sadness. “The woman didn’t die but she fainted and went into a coma within moments after it happened. Her brain shut down.”

“What happened to her?” whispered Mac, her voice eerily loud in the deathly quiet of the room.

“She never woke up. Her family had me terminate after the second year with no change.”


	13. Realizations

_Secret holding facility… 41 Days to the Fade_

Jensen woke to pain.

Pain rippling through his body in ever expanding nauseating waves.

As he lay on what felt like cold tile, he concentrated on regulating his racing heart and heaving lungs. He kept his eyes closed because the bright light in the room was still sending bolts of agony into his head, even when filtered through the heavy lids he’d instinctively kept closed.

“Fuck.” He groaned aloud, his voice raw and broken.

“Jensen?” a soft voice called him.

Jerking his head, Jensen finally forced his eyes open and squinted painfully up at the roof of wherever he was. Frowning in confusion, he let his eyes trace his immediate surroundings.

He seemed to be in a glass box flush up against a solid concrete wall. Twenty feet by ten, ceiling about ten feet high, Jensen estimated. Ceiling and three of the walls made of the same see-through material with a white tiled floor beneath him and a large drain in the middle. On one end of the concrete wall, there was a small sink and a toilet, both attached to the wall and made of stainless steel. At the other end of the concrete wall was a bare metal shelf that Jensen assumed was a sleeping bunk of sorts with just enough room for one person to sleep on, and it was also attached to the wall.

Other than that, there were no other fixtures or furniture in what Jensen could surmise was a kind of cell. He did a double take when he noticed one other fixture in the room. A large shower head poking through the top of the box, centered over the drain in the floor.

 _All the accoutrements of a high-class prison cell - The Corporate Embezzler’s Suite._ Jensen laughed to himself.

Rolling to his side with a loud groan, he rested for a couple of seconds before craning his neck towards where he thought the soft voice had come from. He instantly recognized the younger thug that had vandalized his home days ago. The missing Robbie Amell, himself.

“You!” Jensen snarled, the rush of anger in his veins giving him the strength to roll to his feet, tottering a couple of steps before steadying.

“Jensen, I’m so sorry! This isn’t supposed to be happening! He promised me he just wanted to make Jared pay for humiliating him. He said he wouldn’t hurt either of you!”

“Who the fuck are you talking about?! Let me out of here, you little punk!” Jensen shouted, rushing the glass and slamming the underside of both fists into the glass. He felt it give slightly, then rebound back to shape.

A behemoth of a man Jensen was surprised he hadn’t noticed until now stepped from around Robbie, putting one protective arm in front of the young man. The giant, scarred man stared stoically at Jensen, his face giving no indication of feeling anything. The gesture however spoke volumes to Jensen about how he was there to protect Robbie, and God help anyone who tried to hurt the young man.

Looking closer at the wall in front of him, Jensen noticed the nearly seamless doorway cut into the wall just two feet to his right, with a small white key pad mounted to the wall on the outside. Jensen walked over to it and began pushing and throwing himself against it, ignoring the burning pain from the bruises all over his body.

Robbie made to rush over to the door, but the big man kept him back a safe distance.

“It’s okay Hugh, the cube is made of plasglas… same thing they use on the space shuttles. Only a direct hit with a rocket could break that thing open. Believe me, I know.” Robbie muttered as he stepped in front of the door, catching Jensen’s eyes. “Please Jensen, stop. You’re just going to hurt yourself even more.”

“Let me the _FUCK_ out of here!” Jensen gritted out.

“I can’t. I don’t have the code.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I want to help. I didn’t agree to any of this. Hugh…” Robbie paused to gesture at the gorilla of a man, then continued. “…and his team were supposed to grab Padalecki, not you. But my brother must’ve changed his mind and he went through another contact. Hugh and his team are pros, if they’d grabbed you, I know he never would’ve hurt you.”

The behemoth snorted, but nodded. “When you know what you’re doing, there’s no need to damage the merchandise.”

Despite his huge, scary form Jensen glared at the man.

“Who cares if I’m treated with care while being kidnapped? Why the hell am I here in the first place?!”

“I told you. Padalecki humiliated my brother. And Stephen has never taken defeat well; he always gets what he wants.”

“I know my Jared, he’s a nice guy. I don’t believe he did anything so bad to another person that it would warrant this! What was it he’s supposed to have done to humiliate your brother?”

Robbie smiled sorrowfully. “He said ‘no’ when my brother asked him out.” The younger man said, matter-of-factly.

Jensen stared, speechless for a couple of seconds, then his mouth tightened as his eyes shot green fire at Robbie. “You mean to tell me that this, _all_ of this is just because of that?! What kind of insecure, controlling bastard do you have to be to do something like this, and all because he couldn’t get a date? I’ve seen your brother, he’s not a bad looking guy. With those looks and his money he could have anyone he wants, why go to all this because of Jared?”

Robbie’s gaze dimmed, staring off into the corner, his mind going back to his life growing up with his brother. “Stephen always gets what he wants.”

“Yes I do. And not only did he turn me down for a date, but he got his puling father to turn me down when I offered for his hand in marriage, too! _NO ONE_ humiliates an Amell like that.” Came a deep, rough voice from the doorway behind Robbie.

The smaller man gasped and whipped about to face his older brother who was entering the room with four heavily armed men behind him. “I remember telling you Robbie, that I _wanted_ you to stop poking your nose around here. What I do here is none of your business. Can you get that straight, Robbie? Or do you need another lesson in discipline, little brother?”

Hugh pushed Robbie behind him as he turned to face Stephen, a growl rumbling in his massive, deep chest. Stephen’s guards raised their automatic weapons and pointed them at Hugh even as they began to slowly advance on the couple.

“No, stop!” Jensen shouted, banging against the door to his enclosure again, his fists stinging and aching from the impact. Everyone ignored him.

Robbie stepped out from behind Hugh, taking one of his hands in his much smaller one and staring at his brother, chin raised defiantly. Stephen held up one hand. “Stop.” He said. His guard freezing in their tracks.

“What’s this? Willing to die by your new toy’s side, little brother?” Stephen eyed Hugh, disdain plain on his handsome face. “For this mutt? Really, Robbie… have I taught you nothing about aesthetics? Still, he does seem to have a nice, firm… and _big_ package.” Stephen laughed, before turning his attention back to this brother. “He’s a big sonuvabitch. Tell me, is he proportional? Did he make you scream and beg for more?”

“Shut your filthy mouth!” Robbie screamed, his whole body shaking, his face strained and red with rage. Hugh tightened his grip on Robbie’s hand in warning. But it was Jensen who called out.

“Don’t fall for his tricks, Robbie! He’s trying to get you away from Hugh so they could safely shoot him!”

Robbie gasped, then clung tighter to Hugh’s side as the big mercenary just kept staring murderously at Stephen.

Stephen shot Jensen a look of pure loathing. “You’re gonna pay for that, pretty boy.” Turning to glare back at his younger brother, all pretense of humor wiped clean from his face.

“Get out of here now, Robbie! Interfere again, and nothing will stop me from teaching you a lesson. Not even your big, ugly guard dog there!” Stephen glared, rage and dire promises glinting in his eyes as he stared at his little brother. “GET ‘EM OUT OF HERE!”

Stephen’s guards began herding them towards the door. Even as Robbie stuck close to Hugh’s side, the big man walked nonchalantly, taking his time. Robbie and Hugh stood just at the threshold of the doorway as the door began to automatically close. Hugh kept his ice-cold stare fixed on Stephen, while Robbie looked back at Jensen, who was pressed up against the glass, watching them leave, Jensen mouthed Jared’s name, and Robbie nodded slightly.

The last thing Jensen saw as the door automatically closed, was the overwhelming sympathy evident in Robbie’s face. Jensen backed up away from the door to his cell as Stephen came to stand in front of it.

“And you, my pretty little toy. I said you were going to pay for interfering. I always keep my promises.”

Pressing a sequence on the keypad that Jensen couldn’t see, Stephen smiled darkly at Jensen as the floor beneath Jensen’s feet lit up in a grid pattern. Jensen turned in a circle looking about his sparse cell. He ony had a second to realize the grid covered the entire floor, before the grid flared and Jensen screamed uncontrollably as his body locked up. Standing ramrod straight, head thrown back. His screams ratcheted up another level before the grid winked out and he crashed down onto the once again, harmless looking tiled floor of the cell.

Stephen smiled as he watched for and noted the slight rise and fall of the unconscious man’s chest. He didn’t want his toy to break too soon. Not until he’d had his fill of him, first. He then noted the grid-shaped burns on the bottoms of Jensen’s feet, and he grinned in malicious glee as he remembered the report he’d received last night from his source in the hospital. Padalecki and Ackles both had been cursed by the evil anomaly that was the Glow. His informant had confirmed that both men self-healed at a faster than normal pace and they were empathic for each other.

Stephen loved that he was visiting his revenge on Jared in a two-fold manner. The pain transmitted through Jensen would be one way to hurt him, but Stephen knew that just the thought of Jensen being hurt and tortured this way would drive Jared even crazier knowing his soulmate was going through it alone.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

_Sometime later… The Padalecki Mansion_

Nancy led Detective Beaver into the Padalecki’s den, and he immediately picked up on the tension hanging in the air.

“Detective.” Called out Gerald Padalecki, as he rose from his seat beside his distraught wife on one side of the large U-shaped sectional.

Jim spotted Jared stretched out on the middle portion of the couch his head resting in Sandy’s lap, the young lady gently running her fingers through his air even as she blinked red and tear-swollen eyes, obviously trying to be strong for her friend.

“How’s he doing?” he asked.

Gerald grimaced, and Jim saw that the lines on the bigger man’s face seemed deeper, more apparent; the man looked years older.

“Did you find him?” demanded a rough, scratchy voice to Jim’s right. When he looked he spotted Chad sitting behind the bar, a glass of beer sitting in front of him, its condensation leaving a small puddle of liquid at its base.

The younger man looked just as wrecked as the others in the room.

Just then, Jared began to moan on the couch. Whipping his head around, he saw Jared sitting up ramrod straight on the couch, his feet now resting on the carpeted floor. Sandy was staring at him nonplussed, but Jared was busy staring at his hands held up before him.

Jim rushed over, just as Jared’s hands began to spasm, the fingers curling rigidly. Even as they watched, red splotches began appearing on his hands.

“They’re hurting him again!” Jared cried out, a fresh bout of tears running down his face.

Gerald hurried to his son, and gripped his wrists carefully. “Breathe, son. Breathe.”

After a couple of minutes of Jared staring at his hands, his jaw clenched so tight that Jim could clearly hear his teeth grinding, Jared let out his pent-up breath then dropped back onto the couch, closing his eyes. “He’s scared, Dad. I can feel him now, oh God he’s so scared.”

Sherry sobbed brokenly, Sandy rushed to her and pulled the bigger woman into her arms, trying to comfort her even as she was crying too.

“Sir?” came a soft voice from the doorway. Gerald looked up to see his maid Nancy standing in the doorway with Donna in her chair beside her and Steve standing behind her.

Sherry turned to look, sobbed then pulled gently out of Sandy’s arms, giving the young woman a thankful pat on her knee before rushing over to Donna Ackles. She took Donna’s hands in her own, squeezing gently.

Donna looked up at her, fear and sorrow in her eyes. “They’re hurting him again? Is that what Jared said?”

Sherry grimaced symphathetically even as Steve began muttering curses to himself while running one hand wearily down his haggard face.

Jared pulled his hands out of his father’s grip, then stood and gave him a weak hug. “Thanks, Dad.” Gerald smiled, weakly, then Jared walked over to Donna. He encouraged her to enter the room, giving Steve a nod, also welcoming him in as Nancy turned and left. “Where’s Chris?” he asked Steve.

“I don’t know.” Steve said, worry evident in his tone. “He got his nephews to open and run the shop, told them he had some things to do and took off. No one’s heard from him for hours, but knowing Chris, he’s up to something. Whatever it is, it’ll be some way to help Jensen.”

“Shit, that’s what I should be doing. Instead of sitting on my ass feeling sorry for myself. I’m a horrible mate!”

Everyone in the room with the exception of Chad all shouted demurrals and reassurances.

“That’s not true, son…”

“You stop that, Jare, there’s nothing you can do!”

“Honey, no one thinks that…”

The rest Jared didn’t catch as he turned and stared wide-eyed at everyone in the room. His tearful gaze going from one person to the next. Surprised and grateful for the unanimous show of support. Even the detective and Steve who didn’t know him that well, was also muttering reassurances at Jared. Chad, just sat on his stool frowning at Jared with an intense expression.

Just then, Nancy was at the door again, this time with Dr. Pellegrino at her side.

Having caught the tail end of the conversation, Pellegrino waded right in without introductions. “I advised you to stay in the hospital until you get your mate back for a very good reason, Mr. Padalecki… hey Gerry, Sherry.”

“Hey Mark, thanks for coming.” Said Geral, shaking the doctor’s hand briskly.

“You guys know each other?” asked Jared.

“Golf buddy at the Club for four years now. He’s as surgically precise on the course as he is in the operating room.” Gerald smiled, faintly. 

Pellegrino then turned to Jared and waved an admonitory finger at him. “You most definitely shouldn’t be running around doing anything, young man.”

“But why?! He’s my mate, I love…” Jared paused, as he realized with dawning wonder that he was in love with Jensen. Not because of the Glow but for him. For his sometimes surly attitude, his snarky humor, the way he wants to take care of everyone he loves, his smile, the way his beautiful green eyes light up when Jared comes close. For his sexy bowlegs and killer freckles. “…oh my God, I love him! I really love him! Head over heels, over the moon, straight out – well, not so straight – crazy in love with that man!” 

Sandy grinned through her tear-streaked face. Sherry handed her a tissue from a box on a nearby table, as she smiled affectionately at her son.

“I _LOVE_ him.” Jared said more firmly at Pellegrino. “I’m not just gonna sit around and do nothing! I have to get him back!”

Pellegrino spotted the bruises forming on Jared’s hands, then reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling Jared’s hand up for Jared to see.

“ _THIS_ is why you can’t just go running around, Jared.” Pellegrino said, in a sympathetic yet firm voice. “You don’t know what they’re doing to him. What happens if you’re driving and another empathic beating hits you? You’d be a danger to not only yourself but to innocent people around you.”

Jared’s face crumpled, his shoulders slumping as he realized the doctor was right. “I can’t… I can’t just do nothing. I need him back. There’s gotta be something I can do!”

“Jare?” Chad finally spoke. Sandy jerked as she turned, having forgotten Chad was there. “Jared!” Chad said louder, when Jared didn’t even turn to look at him.

Jared wasn’t paying attention, his mind was racing with memories of the times he’d spent with Jensen. Too few moments, not enough time. He felt sick just thinking about what could be happening to him. He jerked back into the present as something soft, but solid hit the side of his head.

“CHAD!” shouted Sandy, exasperatedly.

Looking down, Jared saw a foam drink coaster coming to a rolling stop at his feet, realizing instantly that Chad had hit him with it.

“What? Just trying to get his attention… he’s zoning out again.” Chad said, without a shred of remorse.

Jared looked up and stared in amazement at Chad, even as Gerald and Jim snorted and choked, both trying not to laugh. Jared’s shock quickly turned into annoyance for his brash, outspoken best friend.

“Whatever you have to say better be good, Murray, or I’m gonna take that coaster and shove it up your ass so far, people will be using your mouth to rest their drinks on.”

“Always with the ass jokes, gay boy.”

This time, Jim couldn’t hold it in and he began to laugh uproariously. His infectious laugh set everyone off - Nancy who had stayed in the doorway, was tittering as well.

Even if the laughter had a tinge of desperation to it, they all gave in to it. The laughter easing the tension in the room, giving everyone a mental breather, of sorts.

Shaking his head at the cocky expression on Chad’s face, Jared motioned for him to go on.

Instead, Chad looked at Pellegrino. “You said, that they _BOTH_ would feel what the other’s feeling and that their bodies manifest any injuries the other incurs, right?”

Pellegrino nodded. “That’s usually how empath couples work until they learn to block it, yes.”

“Well, why don’t we do a little carving on JareBear here, send a message to Ackles and see if _HE_ can tell us where he is?”

The silence in the room was so instantaneous and complete, that Chad could hear the old fashioned grandfather clock chiming at the other end of the house. “Or not!” he hastily added, thinking he’d overstepped again. His eyes shot to Jared as the bigger man suddenly made a rush for the open end of the bar obviously trying to get to Chad.

“Look, I’m sorry man… it was just a suggestion, I… OOF!” Chad was cut off by Jared grabbing him up in a fierce hug. Lifting him off his feet and whirling him in a circle, before setting him back on his feet. Keeping one hand on Chad’s shoulder to steady him as the smaller man wobbled, dizzy from the spin.

“That’s brilliant!” exclaimed Steve, hope lighting his features.

“That could actually work.” Pellegrino muttered. “Why in the world didn’t I think of that?”

Jared slung one arm around Chad’s shoulders, smiling over at Pellegrino. “Because it takes a uniquely warped brain like Chad’s to come up with something like that.”

“Aw honey, you think I’m unique?”

Jared shoved him lightly, ruffling his carefully spiked hair, making the smaller man squawk in protest.

Jared turned to head back around the bar when suddenly his whole body seized up, his face twisted into a grimace of pain, a high-pitched keen of agony worked its way out of his seizing throat.

“JARED!” shouted Chad as he rushed to his best friend, even as Pellegrino rushed around the bar.

Jared shook and convulsed, Chad trying to hold on to him. Without warning, Jared went limp like a puppet that had its strings cut. Chad barely managed to hold onto him. Pellegrino had by then reached them, and grabbed the now unconscious Jared by his upper body.

“Grab his feet, let’s get him over to the couch for now.”

Chad rushed to obey, glanced down then froze. “What the hell?!”

“What?!” demanded Pellegrino. Setting Jared on his back on the floor, he went to Chad who was still holding Jared’s feet up by the heels. Pellegrino sucked in a sharp breath as he saw the grid-like burns forming on the soles of Jared’s feet.

Chad looked up at Pellegrino, fear and anger mixing in his clear blue eyes. “What the fuck are those bastards doing to Jensen?!”


	14. The Second Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay, personal health and a bitch of a writer's block just kept getting in the way. Hope to be back to posting a new chapter every Friday again.

_Frannie’s Diner…. 30 Days to the Fade_

Chad walked into the diner and smiled at Frannie behind the counter. She smiled back at him and then nodded to her left. He smiled his thanks as he spotted Jared sitting in the corner booth, staring morosely out the big picture window.

Jared had started coming to Frannie’s over a week ago, stating he felt closer to Jensen in the place where they’d first met. Chad had started meeting him for lunch every day, worried about his best friend.

With his obvious loyalty for Jared, and the change in his attitude, Frannie and the other regulars that Chad had met that fateful day had warmed up to him, and now he and Jared had become welcome members of Frannie’s daily lunch crowd. He winked at Cindy, the young secretary that had caught Jensen as he fell, and bumped fists with Frank, the construction worker that had taken offense at Chad’s former disdain for laborers.

“Yo Frankie! What’s shakin’, dude?” Chad grinned at the much bigger man seated in the booth right before Jared’s.

“Not much, sweet buns. Still waiting on you to switch teams.”

“Oh honey, you’re too much man for me. You’d wreck my pretty little ass!”

“Language!” Frannie warned as she walked up with a cup of coffee for him, setting it on Jared’s table as she frowned over her shoulder at Chad.

“Sorry, Fran. Mmmm is that French roast? Darlin’ you shouldn’t have!”

“Well you were right. It does taste good and the other customers seem to be liking it better, too. So… thank you. Your coffee will always be free.”

“Aww Fran… thanks!” Chad grinned his most infectious smile at the older woman.

The moment he dropped into the booth seat across the table from Jared, his smile dimmed as he took in his best friend’s peaked, hollow-eyed look. Glancing down, Chad spotted a corner of a white bandage sticking out the cuff of Jared’s long sleeved, dark blue button up shirt. Grabbin Jared’s hand and pinning it to the table, despite Jared’s yelp of surprise, Chad gently pushed the sleeve up revealing Jared’s gauze wrapped forearm. Dark blood leaving spots in some places where it had seeped through.

“Jesus Christ, Jay! What the hell have you been doing to your arm?! Doctor P know about this?!” Chad demanded, he looked up and caught the guilty look in Jared’s eyes and Chad blew up. “You stupid, lovesick son of a bitch! Doc told you after the second day with no reply from Jensen, that he most likely didn’t have the empath power, but you kept cutting didn’t you? Let me see it, Jared.”

“Will you keep your damn voice down, and you’re not seeing shit!” Jared hissed. “Maybe Jensen’s just a little late, it might still come to him. I have to keep trying, Chad, I have to do something!” desperation plain in his hoarse, cracked voice. He pulled his arm in towards his chest, trying to keep Chad away from the bandages.

Chad was about to stand up and force Jared to show him, when a man he didn’t recognize seated at a nearby table with another man Chad didn’t know, called out to them. “You can’t force latent powers, even if your Jensen had it in him to begin with.”

Already overwhelmed with all the worry he’d been dealing with for weeks on end, Chad saw red, feeling as if an explosion just went off in his head, he turned and glared at the eavesdropping duo. “And how the FUCK would you know? Who the hell are you?” Chad sneered, taking in their matching all black outfits. “The Fashion Police?”

“Chad!” Jared admonished his friend, it was endearing how protective his best friend was, but Jared’s mama raised him to always be polite, even if it killed him.

The matching wardrobe of the two unknown men did give Jared pause, though, so he didn’t say anything more to Chad, but just kept staring at the strangers, curiosity evident in his stare.

Both men were wearing well-tailored black leather jackets and pants, the only color on them coming from their ties. The bald guy with the well-trimmed salt and pepper beard was wearing a deep blue tie with silver pinstripe, the dark-skinned man had a thick head of black hair that was graying at the temples, his beard and mustache also shot through with gray; his tie was a deep red with gold pinstripe. They obviously weren’t from this neighborhood, yet they gave Chad the impression that they weren’t to be messed with.

Jared’s eyes swung back to the main part of the diner, sitting up straight, eye wide in surprise and shock. “Dad?!” he nearly shouted in surprise..

Chad whipped about in his booth to spot the elder Padalecki heading their way. Wearing a white button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, Gerald Padalecki was the picture of casual money. His clothing, fancy gold watch, and heavy looking gold wedding band weren’t what gave him that air of class, it seemed to be ingrained in his skin. It was a trait Chad had noticed in Jared a long time ago, and Chad surmised he’d picked it up from his father. It irked Chad that the only thing he’d picked up from his own father was a love for spicy food.

“Hey son. Hello Chad. Jared, you left your phone at home again. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all morning when Nancy reminded me that you’d probably be here.” Gerald turned to smile tightly at the two men Chad had taken offense to. “Thanks for coming. Have you two met my son?”

“You know them, Dad?” asked Jared, his gaze flitting between his father and the two strangers in black.

Just then, Jared’s older brother entered the diner and walked up to them. “Sorry, I took so long, Dad. This place is popular, I had to park around the corner. Hey baby bro… how you holding up?” Jeff smiled softly at Jared. Jared smiled weakly back at him before turning to look at their dad.

“What’s going on?” Jared asked, looking between his father and brother and the strangers.

“Christian’s supposed to be here. This is his idea.” His father said, looking around worriedly, noticing how everyone on their side of the diner was watching them avidly. “I also think this is something that needs to be talked about in private. Maybe we can go back to my offices…”

“Sorry to interrupt.” Frannie said, stepping up and smiling timidly at Gerald. “But if it’s privacy you need, you can always use the break room. The door has a lock and I’ll make sure no one bothers y’all.”

************************************

Ten minutes later…

“Chad, are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Naw, man. You’ve got your own problems to deal with.” Chad said, as he ended the call with his mother, and flipped his phone closed.

“Jensen wouldn’t want me to neglect my friends.”

“Well, this friend can take care of himself and isn’t locked up somewhere on the whim of a crazed son of a bitch. Jensen needs you. He needs you more than I do, and being the awesome friend that I am, I’m telling you to get your mind back on track. Get in there and talk to those Matrix rejects and see if they can come up with anything we haven’t thought of, yet.”

“I love that movie.”

“I KNOW! Your entire neighborhood knows too, since you dressed as one of the characters for Halloween 3 separate times.”

“That was a long time ago when we were just kids.”

“You were 19 the last time and you were dressed as Trinity.”

“You DARED me!”

“And you fell for it!” laughed Chad.

“Still can’t believe you posted my picture on Facebook.”

Chad grinned and winked at Jared saucily.

Jared smiled at his oldest friend for a few seconds, then sobered.

“You sure I can’t come with you and help out?”

“My dad is just being stubborn about taking his meds. I’m just gonna go and figuratively knock some sense into him, and to calm my mother down. I’ve got it under control. Sorry I can’t stay.”

“Don’t worry about it, man. Go take care of your family.”

“I love you, man… and not in the ‘I wanna be your boyfriend kind of way’… I mean, yeah I would if you weren’t already in love with Jensen, but…”

“Woah, wait… what? I never said that!”

Chad smiled sadly at Jared. “You don’t have to. It’s plain as day, man.” He then turned and walked away.

Jared stared after him for a second, then straightened and called out to Chad, the smaller man turned to look back.

“I love you too.”

“God, could you be any gayer?” Chad laughed.

“Hey, you said it first!”

“Yeah, but I’m Chad Michael Murray, bitch. I’m cool no matter what I say or do.” He replied saucily, and then pushed out the door of the diner.

Jared shook his head and rolled his eyes then turned to join the others in the break room.

“Son…” Gerald started, before Jared could take the empty seat next to him. “I wanted to wait until Christian could get here since it was he that found and contacted them for help, but this is Jesse and Cesar Cuevas.” The bald one with the beard, Jesse, just stared at Jared with an impassive look on his face, while Cesar smiled warmly at him and even rose from his seat to shake Jared’s hand.

“What do you mean Christian was the one that found them, and no offense, but what do they have to do with me and Jensen?” Jared asked as he seated himself in the sturdy metal chair.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Jeff being nearest to it rose and opened it to let a flushed and harried looking Christian into the room. Jeff ducked out of the room, then returned holding a chair which he offered to Chris. Everyone made room for him as he settled his chair next to Jesse and took a moment to catch his breath.

“Sorry. Had a helluva time chasing the last customer out of the shop and then traffic was crazy on the way here.”

“No problem, Christian.” Gerald spoke. “I just introduced the Cuevas’ to Jared and he was just asking who they were and what they were doing here.”

“And how are you involved in it, Dad?” Jared added, switching his confused gaze between Christian and his father.

Steve was the one to answer first.

“Your dad is our backer, Jared. Getting these guys to help costs money, so I went to him and he agreed to help, but wanted to join in on all the discussions. Before I explain why Jesse and Cesar are here there are some things that Donna thought you should know. You see… Jensen, Chris and I were members of the Street Dogs. We called on them for help and they hooked us up with Cesar, and after talking to his husband here, they both agreed to help you and Jensen.

“Street Dogs? The drag racing gang? You guys are criminals? Jensen, too?!”

“Jared…” Gerald said, in a soothing tone.

“No, Dad!” Jared cut him off, turning his angry glare on Chris and Steve. “Are you trying to tell me that Jensen… MY Jensen was nothing but a car stealing, street dragging thug?! I don’t believe it!”

“Hey, rich boy…” Christian gritted out, anger simmering in his ice blue eyes. “Do you think everyone was born with a silver spoon shoved up their ass? Did you think the Ackles’ always lived in that nice suburban house? No, they didn’t. We were all originally from the projects and the young jacks like we used to be did what we had to in order to stay safe and support our families. Jensen’s dad worked tirelessly in another man’s shop for measly pay, Donna cleaned houses, her hands often rubbed raw and bleeding by the end of the day. Josh and Mac were high scoring students in school but even though Jensen was smart he was nowhere near the academic level his brother and sister were. But he was a genius with cars, and that got him noticed by the Dogs.”

“Things were bad. Jensen and his parents refused to let Mac and Josh quit school in order to get jobs. They were working hard to make sure they’d both get scholarships and make it out of the projects, and Mac and Josh just couldn’t say no after all the sacrificing done for them. Especially Jensen, having to swallow his pride and join the Dogs.”

Chris looked at Steve then, looking almost reluctant to continue.

Steve nodded grimly at him. “Tell him everything. He needs to know.”

“Jensen was loyal to the Dogs. We all were. The Dogs helped Jensen’s family to get out of the slums, helped Josh and Mac too, with what their scholarships didn’t cover. Jensen was their Golden Boy and being his best friends and because we also worked hard for the Dogs, Steve and I were given the same protection and help for our families.”

Chris shifted uneasily in his chair, leaning forward he crossed his arms and rested them on the table, looking intently across at Jared.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed how… um, pretty Jensen is. One of the faction leaders of the Dogs, Liam, became obsessed with Jensen. He was always sniffing around Jensen even though Jensen was then married to another Street Dog and expecting his first child.”

Jared jerked straight in his chair, his chin dropping in shock. “Jensen was married before? Why did he never tell me?”

“He planned to. He was just waiting to see if this thing with you was going anywhere. Jensen loved Austin but I never saw him as wrapped up in him or as emotional as he’s been with you. I don’t know if he even knows it yet, but Steve and I are pretty sure that he’s in love with you at a much deeper level than he ever was with Austin.”

“Wait… Austin… is a guy? Jensen was married to a guy? But you said… you said he was expecting their first child?”

“Yes.” Answered Steve. “Jensen is a carrier.”

Jared and Gerald both gasped.

Carriers, males who can conceive and carry a baby to full term, were not unheard of but they were very, very rare. They couldn’t birth the child or even breastfeed them, most of them have cesarean operations and then either hire a wet nurse or raise the child on formula.

“I could have a child with Jensen.” Jared said, dazedly, his eyes filled with wonder. He looked at his father and saw the light of hope in his eyes. Jared knew how much his parents had wanted for him to know the love of being a father, as well as getting the chance at more grandchildren to spoil. Jared sobered and glanced back at Chris with dread slowly filling his insides, making his breath come shorter.

“What happened to Austin and the baby?”

“Liam happened to them. The Big Boss sent Liam to broker a deal with some car ring dealers from Germany that came here to strike up a partnership, of sorts. They’d also heard of Jensen’s genius with cars. At the time, Jensen and Austin had just been married, but because of how low on the ladder Austin was, Liam didn’t consider him a threat. But when he returned from Germany after a month of observing their operations and making sure they would be a good organization to partner up with, he came home to find out Jensen was a carrier and was pregnant with Austin’s baby.”

“Even Jensen didn’t know he was a carrier until he went to the Dogs’ doctor after the morning sickness set in.” Steve stepped in. “He was just as shocked as the rest of us, but it soon turned into happiness and he and Austin were on cloud nine planning for the baby. Liam was furious. He considered Jensen his, and even if someone he thought of as a low ranking Dog like Austin was sleeping with Jensen, Liam just considered it temporary and that one day Jensen would see the benefit of leaving Austin for him, after all, he was third from the top in the Dogs’ hierarchy.”

“He had Austin killed when Jensen was about 6 months along, the sight of Jensen’s growing belly drove Liam to become more and more erratic. But Liam didn’t get as high in the organization as he did for no reason. He was very smart and cunning. He made it look like a rival gang did it and they paid dearly for a deed they never committed. That gang no longer exists. Big Boss had them wiped out. Liam was expecting Jensen to turn to him in his grief and when he didn’t, Liam snapped. When Jensen was working late at night by himself, Liam tazed him, injected him with some drug that knocked him out and then… and then…” Steve stuttered to a stop, his complexion pale, horror and sorrow evident all over his face.

“He cut the baby out of Jensen!” Christian spat, remembered rage making him tremble.

“Oh my God.” Gerald said, one hand covering his mouth, his eyes wide with shock.

Jared swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, fighting the urge to vomit. The thought of someone butchering Jensen like that, and killing an innocent baby made him incredibly sick to his stomach.

“Big Boss walked in on Liam trying to stitch Jensen back together mumbling about how nothing could get in the way of their destiny. Big Boss shot him in the head on the spot, and pulled the emergency lever that lets every Dog in the vicinity know that help was needed. Jensen was lucky that Doc was on the premises. So were Christian and I. We got there first when we heard the emergency was in Jensen’s shop, we ran like the wind. Big Boss was kneeling on the floor cradling Jensen’s dead baby in his arms. He may have been a ruthless, seemingly cold-blooded leader but he was a family man who loved all children not just his own. Doc came running in right behind us, and stopped Steve and I from touching Jensen. He stopped the bleeding and got us to call 911.”

Steve stepped in again. “Jensen was in a coma for 3 weeks. When he came out of it, he had a long recuperation period. But when he finally came back to work, everyone noticed a big change in him. He was no longer the happy, carefree guy he used to be. He began to eat almost obsessively, gaining weight so fast, using his size to dissuade interest in him; he did eventually start dating again this past year, but only women and only one-nighters.” Steve smiled, ruefully then cleared his throat before continuing. “Anyways, back to the Dogs… Jensen’s general chop work was still flawless but he stopped creating the one-of-a-kind cars that he was known for, saying he no longer felt inspired to do them. He took on an apprentice named Garth, who also had a high aptitude for cars, teaching him the trade. But Jensen was fading. Everyone could see it. Then one day, I guess out of rare compassion or guilt, Big Boss released Jensen from the Dogs. Because he knew Jensen wouldn’t leave without Chris and I, he let us go too. Normally, the only way to leave the Dogs is in a coffin. But he made a special decree for us.”

Christian leaned back in his chair, still gazing steadily at Jared. “Before we all left, he told us that we are still Dogs no matter what. Honorary members, so to speak, and if any of us ever needed help that we could come to him any time. So that’s what I did… I went to Big Boss and told him everything that’s happened here and he set up a meeting for me to meet Jesse and Cesar… And so, here we are.”

Wiping away the tears he hadn’t realized he’d been crying, Jared smiled at his dad who was rubbing his shoulder consolingly. He then turned to look at the two men who had sat quietly just listening. “Sorry for my attitude earlier. Please… how can you help us?”

“They’re Evolutionaries, Jared. Or Evos as they call themselves. They oppose the Reclaimers and have a huge network of resources.

Jared frowned, sitting back in his seat again. “I don’t know if we wanna get involved with radicals, Chris… no offense guys, I’m not looking to make a statement or to publicize any of this. This is not a publicity stunt - some asshole took Jensen for whatever sick reason he has, and I just want my mate back!” Jared finished in a shout, his emotions taking over and making him tear up again.

Gerald reached over and grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it reassuringly, while Jeff, who was seated at Jared’s right, clapped a hand to his shoulder, also wanting to give him a show of support.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m acting like a little girl.” Jared mumbled, wiping at his face again with one hand.

For the first time, Jesse seemed to thaw and he smiled slightly at Jared. “It’s okay. You’re upset about Jensen and your body’s going through all these changes because of the Glow. Believe me, even after 15 years together, we remember how it is and we understand.” He looks over at Cesar who smiles back at him, the love they have for each other evident on their faces.

“We’re not here for any publicity or to get some message out. Jesse and I don’t do that kind of stuff for the Evos. We’re more of what you’d call specialists.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a telekinetic…” Jesse answered, even as the salt and paper shakers in the middle of the table rose two feet in the air, rotated in place, then settled gently back on the table.

“Cool.” Steve breathed out in awe. 

“And Cesar is a telepath.”

“Which means I can read minds if I concentrate enough on you.” Chimed in Cesar, who was staring at Steve. He then laughed, the sound rich and infectious. “No Steve, Jesse is damn good with his powers, but no, he can’t throw the salt and pepper shakers to the moon.”

Steve looked both boggled and uncomfortable at the same time.

“Think of us as ‘search and rescue’. When we hear of glommers being taken we either go in and save them ourselves or we use our connections to alert officials to it so they can do the saving. We do this in secret because a lot of us, including Cesar and I work undercover. Everyone in here, except for you has signed non-disclosures, but make no mistake, we’ll also retaliate if you betray us.”

Jared swallowed nervously.

Cesar pulled out a slim e-book from inside his jacket, tapping at it and sliding his finger along its surface before shoving it across the tabletop to Jared, along with a stylus. The stylus didn’t quite slide as far, stopping halfway across the table. Before anyone could reach to push it the rest of the way, it rose from the table and floated over to Jared and settled neatly next to the e-book. Even with the salt and pepper demonstration, Jared still blinked in awe at the stylus and then transferring his gaze to Jesse who was smirking at him.

“Show off.” Muttered Cesar. “Before we go any further, you’ll need to sign the NDA as well, Jared.”

Picking up the device, Jared tipped it to show it to his father. “Is this the same thing you signed? Is it okay to sign?”

His dad skimmed over the text on the screen, then nodded. “Yes, it’s the same. It’s a standard NDA prohibiting us from revealing anything the Cuevas’ tell us from here on out.”

Trusting his father completely, Jared picked up the stylus and signed at the bottom of the screen then passed it back to Cesar.

“Okay, everyone knows that all Glommers exhibit a power after the Glow pairs them. What most don’t know is that when the Glow is consummated, in some cases the pairs’ powers combine in both of them to create a second defensive power.”

Everyone else at the table gaped at the couple.

“They each still have their individual powers but the defensive power works for both of them whether they are together or not. But it is exponentially stronger the closer the pair are in proximity.”

“So you both each have a second power?”

Jesse turned to Chris. “Wanna volunteer to demonstrate?”

“Uhhh… will it hurt?”

“Like a solid punch.”

“I know I can take a punch. Taken many, in fact. Okay, what do I do?”

“Chris… you sure?” asked Steve, worriedly.

“Yeah, I’ve had way worse than a punch, dude.”

Jesse held his hand out to Chris, as if to shake hands. Chris tentatively took it and Jesse shook it firmly like a regular handshake, then let go. Chris frowned in confusion.

“Now punch me in the face.” Jesse said. “As hard as you can.”

Gerald gasped softly, while the others, except for Cesar who was smirking slightly, just stared at Chris and Jesse in shock.

Hesitating for only a second, Christian balled up one large fist and let fly a perfect punch at Jesse. His fist seemed to slam up against an invisible wall a foot away from Jesse’s face. Christian groaned and staggered back, Steve rushed to his side, grabbing him to keep him on his feet. Chris shook his hand out but it didn’t seem to be broken. Then he groaned louder and put his other hand against the side of his head.

“Chris!” Steve said, loudly. “You okay, man? What did you do to him?!” he growled, glaring at Jesse.

“I’m okay… I’m okay. I just feel like… I feel like someone just socked the side of my head and I’ve got a killer headache.”

“Repercussion.” Said Cesar. “Whatever attack you try to land on one of us, rebounds back on you, twofold.”

“What was with the handshake?” asked Chris, still rubbing at his temple.

“That was to show that you can touch me if no harm is meant.”

“That is amazing!” said Jeff in awe. “But… if glommers have this defensive power how were so many able to be hurt and killed before?”

Jared looked as if he was wondering the same thing.

“Because the first defensive power wasn’t documented until about 10 years ago and not every pair gets it. It’s known to happen, but it’s still considered rare. Before that, it was always just one power for each.” Explained Cesar.

“And then we heard about you and Jensen. The healing was rare enough, but when you displayed empath abilities, it stumped us. No one has ever been reported to have a second power _before_ consummation. When Jensen was taken and Big Boss called in his favor, we agreed readily, because we were already planning on making contact with you two. We’ve even got a plan on how to find him. So, even if we’re not taking payment for this, we still allowed your father in on this, because he has contacts we think we can use for the operation.”

“Wait… what?! You have a plan to find Jensen?! How are you gonna find him? And I want in on it!”

Jesse smiled enigmatically at Jared. “Oh, you will be. We actually can’t do it without you.” He said.


	15. New Developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the wait. Just as I got past the writer's block my computer developed a problem that made it difficult to type and it took me a while to get it fixed.
> 
> I'd like to send a heartfelt thank you to one of my betas, Teresa... for her encouragement and her help with the problem. You truly are a gem and I will forever treasure you. xoxo
> 
> This is a short chapter, but the chapters should be out faster as the Fade gets closer.

_Secret Holding Facility – 21 Days to the Fade_

“So I hear that the sessions are no longer effective. Almost no use doing it anymore then, right?” Stephen nearly crooned down at Jensen where he lay prone, strapped to the T-shaped table by his wrists, chest, thighs and ankles.

Jensen just glared defiantly up into the eyes of the madman. Amell brought up the scalpel he’d been holding below Jensen’s line of sight and slashed Jensen’s cheek open.

Jensen grunted, but made no other sound as Amell leaned in close, watching intently as Jensen’s wound instantly began to heal. He traced every movement of Jensen’s flesh slowly knitting itself back together, starting from the inside and working its way outward until the creamy skin fused back together and was left unblemished once again. All of it took less than 10 seconds to complete.

“Hmm… you’re probably healing too fast for him to pick up on it. Explains why my contact at the hospital hasn’t reported him returning. Then again, that incompetent Pellegrino could be going to him.”

Jensen just frowned up at him in confusion, his silent gaze managing to relate how crazed he thought Amell was.

Amell then laughed aloud and began to playfully slash and cut at Jensen in random places, even as he continued talking.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you about your precious mate?”

_Slash!_

“The day after you were nabbed, the oh-so-perfect Jared Padalecki developed a second power.”

_Slice!_

“A power that is linked directly to you.”

_Jab!_

Jensen grit his teeth harder, struggling not to cry out even as his mind soaked in what information he could about Jared. The cuts hurt like hell, but he’d been through worse, and they healed so fast, he knew he could hold off from giving Amell the satisfaction of hearing him scream for an indefinite amount of time, and he knew it enraged his captor. Jensen took small satisfaction in that.

_Stab!_

Jensen couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut as the pain shot through his body. But he still managed to keep quiet.

“You see, your precious Jared is an empath. Not only could he feel the injuries you were getting, but his body was even manifesting the same wounds.”

Jensen’s eyes shot open, landing on Amell’s gloating face. “You’re lying.” Jensen gritted out.

“Why would I need to lie about something like that, pretty boy? Besides, it’s all moot now since you’re healing too fast for the injuries to have any effect on Jared. However, not getting any more injury effects from you could be a sort of torture for him too… the not knowing, and all.”

Jensen jerked in his bonds, his eyes blazing with pure hatred.

“There’s the fire I was looking for!” Stephen laughed delightedly, before stabbing the scalpel straight down into Jensen’s stomach.

Taken by surprise, Jensen couldn’t hold back the scream as the excruciating pain crashed over him.

Stephen laughed louder.

Black rage flooded Jensen, he thrashed wildly in his bonds, his green eyes nearly glowing with a manic light as he growled and snapped at Stephen. “I’LL KILL YOU, I’LL FUCKIN’ KILL YOU!”

“You’re not going to do anything but spend a couple more hours with my resident artists, here.” He said, gesturing at the now smirking torturers. “Maybe we should move on to removing parts of you and seeing if that affects your loverboy. My guys will think of something, they’re quite creative, and…”

The two technicians that were standing behind, gloating at Jensen’s pain, suddenly gasped aloud and swayed on their feet. Stephen looked back at them, annoyed at the interruption, until he too began swaying. He felt as if he was coming down with the mother of all stomach flus, and he struggled to fight the urge to vomit as he clutched at his stomach. The two techs tried to run for the door but fell to their knees as they began to vomit explosively. Stephen whipped around to stare at Jensen in horror as he felt his own stomach starting to heave, realizing it was Jensen causing it. Turning, Stephen ran for the door and felt it when Jensen’s attention switched from the techs and centered solely on him. His insides twisted violently just as he leaped over the fallen techs, managing not to slip on their vomitus. His eyes opened wide in terror as the techs began spewing bloody chunks, dark red blood running from their noses and mouths. 

Hidden wall slits suddenly opened in the wall near Stephen and what looked like rifle barrels poked thru and fired.

PHHTT… PHzzzt! Two tranquilizer darts shot from them and buried themselves in Jensen’s torso. He only had time to cry out once before he fell back on the gurney, out cold.

Stephen felt the wrenching in his innards instantly ease, but he still collapsed to his hands and knees in the doorway, vomiting violently. He only had a couple of seconds to be glad there was no sign of blood in the spew before he fell unconscious, right on top of his mess.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stephen woke slowly, groaning loudly. 

“Mr. Amell?”

“Unngh?”

“Mr. Amell, can you hear me? It’s Dr. Burke.”

Stephen groaned again as he peeled his eyes open, flinching as a fuzzy gray blob seemed to float right in front of his face. He blinked rapidly until the blob came into focus and he recognized the facility’s lead doctor.

Glancing around he recognized the room he was in to be the staff’s infirmary.

“Burke.” He rasped, his throat feeling as if he’d swallowed razor blades. He coughed weakly, and immediately took the cup of water that was offered to him by the doctor.

“Try not to move too fast, sir. I’ve got you stabilized but you’re bound to be feeling dizzy.”

After finishing the water in the cup, Stephen sat up, pausing to wait out the dizzy spell that hit him. As soon as he felt more himself, he looked over at Burke.

“What happened? How long have I been out?”

“Couple of hours. We stabilized you, then ran some scans. The subject did a real number on you, not to mention Amir and Kevin.”

“What was wrong with them? What did that freak do to us? Where are they?”

“They’re dead… and if the guards hadn’t tranq’d the subject you would’ve been, too.”

“What the hell did he do to me?!”

“Ulcers.”

“Ulcers?! Ulcers did that to them?!”

“They were fast-forming ulcers… abnormally fast. Kevin and Amir’s stomachs were completely lined with them, they burst their stomachs like they were party balloons. The two literally choked to death on acid and pieces of their stomach. We even saw ulcers growing on top of the ones that had already popped.”

Stephen flinched as his hand rose to rest on his own stomach. “What about me?”

“Your ulcers have been treated. We used a feeding tube to pour nearly three bottles of milk of magnesia down you. They are manageable, but I’m sorry, sir. You’ll suffer from it for the rest of your life, and there is a strong possibility of them going cancerous.”

Even as Stephen sat and listened to the doctor, his face reddened with a building rage. Looking up, he finally noticed the silent guards standing at the doors to the infirmary.

“Kill him.” Stephen snarled. A manic gleam in his eyes, his rage twisting his handsome face into a caricature of itself. “Kill that motherfuckin’ FREAK!”

“NO… WAIT! Don’t kill him!” Burke protested.

Stephen held up one hand to halt his guard just as they were about to turn and head out the doors to follow his order. He glared dangerously at the small man. “And why not?”

“There’s still so much to learn about glommers, sir! He’s been vital to my research so far, and it would be a shame to lose out on all that we could learn from him.”

“THAT FREAK OF NATURE NEARLY KILLED ME!” Amell roared, grabbing the doctor by the front of his lab coat, dragging him closer, his maddened eyes boring into the smaller man’s round, fearful eyes.

“I..I..kn-know, s-sir! B-b-but, with this new power manifesting, th-there’s bound to b-be some interesting th-things in n-new brain scans. Th-this could be a mon-monumental development!” Burke spoke fast, knowing his life was in the balance. Literally held in the hands of the madman in front of him.

Just then, the pneumatic doors hissed open on their own as two men wearing the uniform of facility guards, stepped in and walked over to Amell. The bigger of the two, came to attention at the end of the exam table. “Sir.” He addressed Amell, his dark brown skin gleaming in the fluorescent glare of the lights in the recovery room.

Amell snapped his glare at the newcomer. “What?!” he snarled.

“We’ve got a situation, sir. Something I think you’ll wanna see for yourself.”

Amell released Burke, and got to his feet. He wobbled a bit, but slapped away Burke’s hands when he tried to steady him. Determined not to show anymore weakness in front of his guard, Stephen strode for the doors, barefoot, and wearing the scrubs Burke and his staff had dressed him in.

He followed the fac-guards, with his bodyguards right behind him. Unknown to Amell, his bodyguards were thankful that Amell had taken to leaving them behind whenever he visited the prisoner, otherwise, they probably would’ve had the same sticky end as the deceased lab technicians. Fighting and killing with hands and weapons to protect their charge was one thing, but to have your insides literally burst inside you was another thing, entirely. Both bodyguards were thinking that a change in employment might be a good thing about now. However, they kept their thoughts to themselves as they followed Amell. They both knew now was not the right time to turn in their resignation, not with Amell acting so volatile at the moment.

They eventually reached the normal holding cells behind the guardroom near the loading docks. The senior fac-guard gestured at the plain steel door with the small, built-in barred window of the first cell they came to. Amell stepped up to peer through the bars.

“He was caught trying to sneak the other one in the facility. The other one put up a bit of a fight so we had to take him down. No permanent damage, though. We weren’t sure if you’d want them both alive or not, sir.” The fac-guard said.

Inside the cell, kneeling over a tall, large man that was lying prone on his stomach, was Robbie Amell.

“Robbie?!” Stephen exclaimed.

Robbie shot to his feet, his face paling as he stared fearfully at Stephen. “Hey, bro.” he said, trying to sound nonchalant even as he began to tremble with fear.

The man on the floor suddenly stirred. Turning on his side and pushing his long hair away from his battered face, he glared at Stephen over his shoulder with cat-like hazel eyes.

Stephen’s eyes widened with surprised delight.

“Jared.” He crooned, with an oily purr in his tone.


	16. Reunited...

_Ackles’ Residence… 8 hours earlier… 21 Days to the Fade_

Donna Ackles smiled wistfully as she looked around her overcrowded kitchen. She, Sandy, Gerald and Sherry were seated at the table, with Jared, Jesse and Cesar in the stools at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Steve was standing near the back door, while Chad had hoisted himself onto the counter near the sink. She hoped the fancy buttons and zippers on his tight, designer jeans weren’t scratching up her tile. 

A part of her was thankful for the blessing of having so many friends willing to do practically anything for her son and his mate, but another part of her was sad that it took something of this magnitude to bring them all together at one time. She frowned slightly as she realized Christian wasn’t part of the group. _What is that boy up to, again?_ she thought to herself, with affection and exasperation for her son’s oldest friend. Just then, the doorbell at the front of the house chimed melodically.

“That’s probably Netty.” Murmured Steve, as he moved to answer the door. He returned to the kitchen with the pretty little nurse under his arm. Donna smiled a welcome at the young woman, who smiled back, warmly.

“Mark will be here as soon as he can. There was a five car pileup this morning and he had to stay back.”

Sherry and Donna both gasped softly, their faces identical looks of pity for the unknown victims of the car accident.

“Since almost everyone is here, I think we should get started planning…” Jesse said.

“Wait, wait, wait… let me see if I got the bare bones crazy plan of yours straight…” Sandy said, incredulously, staring holes into the side of Jared’s face, where he sat stiffly in his stool, as he turned to look at her, confused at her hard tone. “You and… the brother of the asshole who took Jensen… want to pretend to sneak into where Jensen is being held, hoping that you’d be put in the same cell that he is, so that you can somehow use your currently unreliable powers to try and escape; while these Evolutionaries along with the brother’s boyfriend, who also happens to have once worked for the asshole, create a distraction by attacking the facility head on… and you expect the rest of us to just _stay_ here and sit on our hands like good little boys and girls? I don’t _think_ so, buddy!”

Steve smirked from his position leaning up against the back door with Netty still tucked comfortably into his side, as he watched Sandy getting herself worked up. He’d already noticed her spunk and fire before, but this was a whole other level she was displaying, and Steve couldn’t help but think of her as a snarly little Chihuahua with a big dog complex. He’d never tell her that, of course, he liked his balls right where they were and in an uncrushed condition, too. 

“Sandy, we’re not tackling some homophobic dicks back at school this time. This is going to be dangerous. I couldn’t stand it if something happened to you.” Jared said, staring her straight in the eyes. The love and worry shining brightly from his mercurial gaze.

“And how do you think I’d feel if you and Chad didn’t return? You guys are my family, even more than my actual family! Please Jared, I can’t… I can’t just wait here. I need to do something!”

“And what exactly can you do, little girl? Can you even fight? Wield a weapon of any kind with a skill that can keep you and anyone fighting with you safe? Can you do anything that would be worth the life of someone else trying to protect you during the fighting… please tell us! If not, sit down and shut the fuck up, you whiny little bitch!” Jesse snapped, losing patience.

Sandy’s face paled, her eyes impossibly wide as Jesse’s words sank in.

Jared, Gerald and Chad shot to their feet in anger over Jesse’s treatment of Sandy, but it was Chad who launched himself at Jesse, his blue eyes blazing with fury, the lean muscles of his body tight with imminent violence. Before Jared, or anyone else could stop him, Chad attacked Jesse before the fist that he swung at the bigger man could connect, Chad was suddenly flung violently away crashing into and through the pantry doors, slamming into the wall at the back of the pantry with a loud bang, falling to the floor, cleaning supplies and food items falling on and around him.

Chaos erupted, just as Christian entered the house from the front door, using the spare key he’d been given. He stared in shock as Cesar dragged Jesse into the living room, putting his angry mate behind him as he held one hand in front of him, trying to ward off 6 foot 5 inches of an enraged Jared, who was being held back by Gerald and Steve.

Sherry and Netty were crouched at Chad’s side in the pantry, and Sandy and Donna were frozen where they sat and stood. But it was to Donna that Christian’s shocked gaze snapped to when he took in her bleached expression and the way that she clutched at her chest with one shaking hand. He rushed to her side, his expression stormy.

“ENOUGH!” Gerald shouted, his usually calm and smooth voice rising into a booming shout that froze everyone in their tracks.

One huge hand tightened painfully on Jared’s shoulder as his father shook him slightly to get his attention. “This is not helping Jensen.” His father said, his voice dropping back into the warm, smooth tones it usually was. The mention of his mate snapped Jared out of his infuriated state, the light of battle fading from his eyes, as he turned to look at his father, understanding and acceptance in his hazel eyes. Gerald and Steve let go of him at the same time. Remembering Chad, Jared spun on his heel and rushed to the pantry.

“What the hell is going on?!” growled Christian, glaring around at everyone closest to him and Donna. “You assholes are upsetting Donna, I want you out of here, now!”

Donna, with color rushing back into her face, elegant cheekbones flushing like bright red flags, she glared at Jesse who was whispering fiercely with Cesar in the living room.

“Mr. Cuevas…” she said staring across at Jesse, her voice frigid, matching the cold fury in the green eyes almost exactly like her missing son’s. “The people in this room, including that _little girl_ you just insulted are the only ones I completely trust to have my son’s and his mate’s best interests at heart. If you cannot control your arrogance and scorn for those who only want to help, you are not the kind of help I want for my son. I’m completely confident that Jensen would agree with me, too.”

“I know I do.” Growled Gerald, as he stepped over to put a reassuring arm around Sandy, who was still standing shocked, upset over having been the cause of the violence.

“Chad!” she suddenly exclaimed, pulling out from under Gerald’s arm, she rushed to the pantry where Jared, Sherry and Netty had gotten Chad turned over so that Netty could examine him.

“I can’t find any broken bones, but still, move him carefully. We need to get him somewhere quiet and stretched out so I can check him over properly.” Netty instructed.

“Put him in Jensen’s room.” Said Donna, before she rolled her chair over into the living room where Jesse stood, shamefaced, next to his husband.

As she rolled away Chris wavered on his feet, his eyes closing as another sudden dizzy spell hit him.

She watched for a second as Jared and Steve lifted Chad between them and carried him carefully past Chris, through the living room, down the short hall and into Jensen’s room. She noticed Chris’ suddenly pale complexion and frowned with worry.

“Christian, are you okay?”

“Yeah…” he said, shaking his head as the feeling suddenly left him. “…I keep getting these dizzy spells. I’ve had Pellegrino examine me, but he couldn’t find anything wrong. He says I’m as healthy as a horse.”

“Are you sure you’re okay to do this? Maybe you should get some sleep?”

“I’ll sleep when we get Jensen back. He’d do the same thing for me.”

Donnas smile gratefully at him, then turned her attention back to Jesse. Her face grim.

“Jared and Gerald explained about your defensive power, so I know you didn’t mean to hurt Chad like that, plus he was the one that attacked you, even if he was defending Sandy, he shouldn’t have done that. You also shouldn’t have discounted whatever help Sandy could give so insultingly, and I think the stress of everything that’s going on has led us to lose track of why we’re all here to begin with. Now, can you control yourself so we can get back to figuring out how we’re going to get my son safely home?” she finished with a slight waver to her voice, but she pressed her lips into a tight line, determined to stay strong for Jensen.

“Yes, ma’am, I’m really sorry.” Answered Jesse, looking subdued and contrite.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

Jesse walked over to Sandy, and stared at her with dark, remorseful eyes. “I’m sorry for what I said, and I’m sorry your friend got hurt.”

Sandy blinked at him for a second, then reached her hand out. Jesse took it and shook it, firmly, smiling gratefully at her.

“To answer your question, insulting as it was, I _can_ be of help. Even if I’m not much of a fighter, I can help in a much better way.” Sandy said, with a confident smirk on her pretty face.

Gerald and Sherry looked at each other, then frowned at Sandy. Gerald’s frown then cleared as he broke out into a loud guffaw. Sherry, and everyone else in the room, besides Sandy, stared at him in confusion until he gasped. “S-sw… swimming pool.” Then Sherry broke out into laughter, too, as Sandy grinned.

Jared and Steve returned to the kitchen, Jared staring at his laughing parents like they’d lost their minds. “What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing. I was just telling Jesse I have other skills besides fighting. Skills that could help to get Jensen back.”

“What does a swimming pool have to do with your skills?” asked Cesar, confusion plain on his face.

Jared chuckled, shaking his head at Sandy. “Sandy has mad technical skills. She can figure out any mechanical or electronic device and she can hack into any system she sets her sights on. We learned not to mess with her when she redesigned our pool system and froze the pool the night before I was supposed to have a pool party at my house.”

Jesse snorted a laugh, his earlier impatience completely gone. “You little party pooper, you.”

“Hey, at least I brought ice skates to the party. Jared was embarrassed, but his guests ended up enjoying themselves.”

“They did.” Agreed Jared. “The point is… if there is any electronic hindrance at this place, Sandy would be your best bet at getting past them.”

“Not only that, the asshat may think his _secret_ facility is safe from getting hacked, but it’s not safe from me. There are records everywhere. I found the blueprints to the place under a dummy corporation that supposedly makes household cleaners, including any and all security measures it has. I’ll be able to knock out their surveillance and communication abilities when we go in. They’ll be flying blind and deaf, and they won’t be getting any help from local authorities, either.”

“I think I’m in love.” Muttered Cesar, earning a glare from Jesse.

“I’m kidding.” Cesar quickly amended.

“You better be.”

Sandy just grinned. “So, am I in or not?”

“You’re in.” said Jesse.

Sandy clapped her hands happily, then sobered as she turned to Jared. “How’s Chad?”

Just then, Netty walked out of the bedroom and went over to rejoin Steve, who pulled her into his arms. “I think he’ll be fine.” She said. “He doesn’t seem to have any broken bones or internal injuries, but that’s just on a physical examination. If he doesn’t wake up soon, I might have to call an ambulance and take him in for x-rays.”

Cesar glanced at Jesse and grimaced. “Maybe you should call them. He won’t be waking up any time soon. Our defensive power doesn’t only rebound physical attacks it also attacks mentally, forcing the brain to shut down from anywhere between 6 to 7 hours, dependent on how hard a blast he took. We’re already one man down.”

Netty smiled wistfully, then pulled her phone from her pocket and began calling for an ambulance.

“Chad is gonna be so pissed he’s not coming.” Mumbled Jared.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_14 Hours Later – 20 Days to the Fade_

Jensen woke with a loud groan. It felt as if someone had stuffed a bass drum in his head and was whaling away on it. As he tried to lift his head, it only served to make the pounding worse and set the room to whirling about him. He had opened his eyes a crack as he tried to look around, but had quickly slammed them shut as the wave of dizziness overcame him.

He laid there for a couple of minutes until he felt it was safe to open his eyes again. His vision was blurry but after a couple of seconds it cleared up and he could see he was back in his glass cube again. He breathed a sigh of relief. As long as he wasn’t strapped to that exam table, he was relatively safe. Slowly he sat up in his metal bunk. Before setting his bare feet to the floor he checked to be sure there was no red or orange light blinking on the control panel near the door. As part of his torture, one of the techs had turned on the electric floor before he woke up, the first time he’d been shocked so badly he’d flown back into the brick wall and collapsed on his bunk. He’d been knocked unconscious and they’d taken him to that cursed exam room where they poked and prodded him for hours. He hadn’t fallen for it since, but they had left it on during the day for a week straight, keeping him _treed_ on his bunk – thirsty, hungry and in dire need of the toilet. They turned it off at night, allowing him to scramble for the toilet, and for the tray of cold food and water sitting in the small compartment built into the glass, that opened on both sides. 

Whenever they thought he needed a bath, they’d tell him over the intercom that he had 5 minutes, then turn on the huge shower spout poking through the ceiling of his cube. Jensen usually just stood under it fully clothed, and washed the best that he could. He refused to give them a show by removing the bland white scrubs they provide him every 3 days, no matter how many times they’d stripped him bare in the exam room.

The control panel was unlit, so Jensen sat straight up resting his feet on the floor. That’s when he noticed the changes to the room. There was now a second glass cube right next to his own. He’d noticed in his first days in the cube that the ceiling to his cube didn’t go all the way to the ceiling of the hangar-like room. There was a crawlspace between the cube and the building’s corrugated steel roof. In that crawl space was where the shafts and pipes for his air and water. He saw that the new cube shared the same air venting, and the piping for the duplicate shower heads.

Jensen wondered how long he’d been out. Had to have been quite a few hours for them to make all these changes.

Just then, the main doors at the end of the room hissed open and Robbie Amell was pushed in by his brother, followed by four guards carrying a limp figure between them. Stephen stayed at the door, as two more guards walked in to grab Robbie by his arms and drag him along, after the first four guards.

Robbie was sporting a black eye and a split lip, but the bruising and cuts on the arms and the torso of the unconscious man looked like he’d gotten the worst of the beating. Jensen couldn’t see the man’s face with his head hanging back, out of sight.

As they made their way towards the second cube, Jensen turned his attention to Stephen who was still standing in the doorway, his body tense, his face a mixture of hate, anger and trepidation. Jensen smiled as he remembered what he’d done to the tech and Stephen earlier. Jensen smirked at him, and Stephen stiffened angrily. His face clouding as he glared back at Jensen. Jensen wanted him dead so badly, he tried to find the power in him again and unleash it, but no matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn’t do it. Not realizing how hard he’d been concentrating, Jensen gasped as he gave up trying to bring his power forth.

Stephen grinned, knowing what Jensen had tried to do. He then walked further into the room, confidence oozing off him. “Burke was right.” He sneered.

Jensen frowned in confusion.

“He theorized that if the glass of your little hacienda there could defy radio signals and electroniic scanners, then it could also block your powers. Seems he was right. Feeling a little flaccid there, Ackles?”

“Fuck you!”

“You’re not my type.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You like ‘em younger and related to you… you sick fuck!”

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it. Robbie here’s got quite the tight ass. He dances on my dick, beautifully.” Stephen said as he punched in the code to unlock the second cube.

Robbie began struggling as the guards began dragging him towards the door to the cube. “No Stephen, don’t! Please let me go… I promise I’ll be good. Please!”

Stephen stopped the guards, so he could grab Robbie by his lower jaw. Forcing the scared young man to look up at him. Robbie whimpered as Stephen’s long fingers dug cruelly into his flesh.

The other guards began moving the unconscious man into the cube as Stephen berated his little brother.

“Last month you tried to report me to the cops. Good thing you’re too stupid to know I’ve got my fingers in everything! The last glommer we had is dead because of you. We had to scrap the project when I got the heads-up from my informant at the precinct about you! Did you really think you could take me down? You’re pathetic, Robbie. Always have been… always will be. The only thing you’re good for is sucking my cock!”

Robbie was now crying copiously, hanging limply in the guard’s arms. Stephen sneered at him and shoved his face back as he let go of his jaw. “At least this time your stupidity brought me a good thing. I never thought I’d be able to get my hands on him, but you… you just waltzed him right in the back door. I’ll deal with your continued betrayal later, but for now, you get to cool your heels in here, until a third cube can be built for you. You’ve run out of chances, baby brother.”

Robbie was then dragged into the cube and deposited on the floor in the middle of the room, where he just slumped down onto his face, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

“As for you…” Stephen said, as he turned to look at Ackles. “I considered just killing you now that I’ve got the one I really wanted. But Burke says you’re a carrier. He wants to examine you further, so consider yourself fuckin’ lucky.”

“The one you really wanted?” asked Jensen, dread prickling in the pit of his stomach, as his wide eyes shot back to the unconscious man the guards were turning to lay in the metal bunk. He still couldn’t see the face, but he caught a glimpse of chestnut long hair and shot to his feet, rushing to the wall separating the two cubes.

“Jared?!” Jensen shouted, pounding his fists into the wall. “Please God, no!”

The guards straightened up and turned around to leave. As they did, Jared’s beaten, bloody face came into full view.

“Noooo!” Jensen wailed, he turned to attack the wall where Stephen was leaning, watching Jensen like a hawk, reveling in his despair.

“I’LL KILL YOU, AMELL! IF IT’S THE LAST THING I FUCKIN’ DO, I’LL KILL YOU!”

“You won’t do shit to me, Ackles. Now that I’ve got leverage on you, you will do whatever the fuck I tell you to, with a goddamn smile on your face, even!”

Stephen turned to glare directly into Jensen’s eyes, propping both hands against the glass to lean in. “Every time you balk at the testing or anything else we tell you to do, _Jared_ will pay for it. You try to use your powers on me or any of my staff again, Jared will lose a body part. Let’s see if he can heal from that!”

Stephen pushed away from the glass and secured the second cube’s door as his guards walked out. They then all walked towards the exit following Stephen as he stalked out, the doors hissing shut behind them.

Jensen sobbed once, then slumped to his knees against the glass.

“This can’t be happening again. All because of me. Again, because of me.” He cried softly.

“Jensen?”

Jensen looked up and saw Jared slowly sitting up, his face wreathed in pain. Jensen hastily wiped away the tears from his cheeks and shot to his feet, going to the wall closest to Jared.

“Jared! Oh my God, Jared. I’m so sorry… I’m so so sorry!”

Despite his injuries, Jared was off the bunk in a flash. He was at the glass in less than a second, his eyes drinking in the sight of Jensen. His vision blurred as involuntary tears welled, but he wiped them away impatiently and then pressed his hands to the glass, wanting so badly to hold the man on the other side. The man he finally realized he loved more than anything else in this world. He usually hated when Chad was right about something, but in this instance it was like a rush of revelation that left him both giddy and scared at the same time.

Jensen matched up his hands to where Jared had placed his, looking just as desperate to get to him. “Jared, I love you. I just want you to know it before… before we die. I love you so much, and I wanna be your mate. I’m so sorry you got dragged into this, and I’m so sorry I held back from consummating with you, I’m just so fuckin’ sorry.”

“Oh God, baby, I love you too… but you’re wrong. I was the one that insulted him when I turned down his suit. This all started because of me. None of this is your fault.”

“But I was the dumbass that got himself caught, and then you got caught coming after me. If you had never met me, you’d still be out there enjoying your amazing life with your family and friends, and…”

“Geezus… shut up, the two of you! It’s neither of your fault! This is all on my bastard of a brother.” snapped Robbie, with a grunt. Right after he spoke, there was a loud clanking sound behind Jared.

Jared spun to see Robbie jumping down from the steel sink he’d been standing on. Jared and Jensen never having noticed that he’d gotten up from his slump on the floor. They both looked up to see the loose, broken wires hanging from the corner of the ceiling. Looking down, they saw that he had ripped out the camera that had been mounted there.

“Now they can’t hear us if we keep it down as low as possible so that the outside cameras don’t pick it up.” Said Robbie, with a smirk, all traces of the sniveling scared boy he pretended to be in front of Stephen, completely gone. There was a hard light of determination in his eyes. “Take out your camera, Ackles. Same way I did it.”

Jensen instantly spun and clambered up onto the edge of his sink.

“Be careful, baby.” Jared needlessly worried.

Jensen being taller and stronger than Robbie, he had no problems getting to the camera and ripping it out. The moment he jumped down, he went right back to Jared.

“What are we gonna do? Before you got here, Stephen said he knew I was a carrier. They wanna do experiments on me and said that if I resisted that they would make you pay for it. I won’t let them hurt you anymore than they already have, Jared.”

“What the hell does he care if you’re a carrier? I thought he was all about glommers?” asked Jared.

“My brother and Dr. Burke get a thrill out of doing research on what they call anomalies. Carriers fall into that category. They had a male carrier prisoner once, about a year ago. Not a glommer like you, though.” Robbie said, looking subdued and sick.

“What did they do to him?” Jensen asked, even if he really didn’t want to know.

“They impregnated him then when it was born, they… they… dissected it, to examine it. When the prisoner proved unable to conceive again, they killed him too.”

Jensen wavered on his feet, feeling lightheaded and sick to his stomach. Flashes of being cut open and having his own baby ripped from his womb flooding his mind. He suddenly dropped to his knees and threw up what little he had in his stomach, gagging on the acid and bile that came up.

Jared dropped to his knees on the other side of the glass, pressing his hands urgently against the glass. “Jensen, baby… you’re okay. That’s not gonna happen to you. Not again. We have a plan. You hear me? We’re getting out of here.”

Jensen stayed on his knees as he strove to control his nausea. Wanting so badly to believe Jared’s words. His words finally sunk in, and he turned to look at Jared.

“You know? About…. About my husband, and… and my baby?”

“Yes… Steve and Chris thought I should know. We have a plan baby, please hang on.”

Jensen turned to look back down at the small puddle of vomit on the floor before him. Remembering what he’d done to Amell and the lab techs, he tightened his jaw in determination. When his husband and child were killed, Jensen had lost his will to live for many months. He had felt so helpless. He had given up. If it hadn’t been for his friends and family Jensen doubted he’d still be here today. Now, despite all the pain and hardships he’d experienced in the last few weeks he knew he’d survived worse, and his love for Jared gave him hope. He wasn’t giving up this time.

“I’m fine. I’m with you all the way. What’s the plan?”


	17. ...And It Feels So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story goes Explicit... yep, it's Gloaming time.  
> Big thanks again to my betas (Grace & Teresa) for their unswerving confidence in me, and for their priceless advice and encouragement.

_Not-So-Secret Research Facility… 20 Days to the Fade_

Jensen sat on the floor next to the glass wall he shared with the other cube. On the other side, Jared also sat on the floor with Robbie a little further down along the wall but also sitting on the floor - close enough to join in on their low voiced conversation.

“So we have a shared 1st ability that allows us to heal fast, but I heal faster than you do?”

“Yes.” Jared confirmed.

“Jared’s is still pretty fast, in my opinion. I mean look at him!” Robbie chimed in, gesturing at Jared.

Jensen looked back at Jared, noting that all the bruising and contusions were now gone, leaving Jared unblemished and totally beautiful in Jensen’s eyes.

“Actually, I think it’s working faster.” Jared said, wonder in his voice as he looked down at his body, holding his arms up for inspection as well. He looked back up at Jensen, love and awe shining from his ever changing eyes. “I think it’s because I’m close to you again. You’re making me better.”

Jensen smiled at Jared before continuing. “And then you showed a 2nd ability in which you could feel what I was feeling? Stephen told me that, called you an empath, but I didn’t wanna believe him. I’m so sorry, baby. Sorry for all that pain you must’ve felt when they were torturing me. If I’d known, maybe I wouldn’t have fought so hard, forcing them to hurt me more.” Jensen pressed his head against the glass as he looked down in shame.

“I’m not.” Said Jared softly, pressing his forehead against the glass, gazing adoringly at Jensen. “Every injury I received from you let me know you were still alive. When they stopped, I nearly lost my mind, fearing the worst.”

“What about you, Jensen? Have you developed a new ability? Hopefully a blasting power of some kind to get us out of here?” asked Robbie, slight smile on his face.

Jensen’s head rose as he looked over at the younger man. “Unfortunately, no.” he said, ruefully. “I mean, I _do_ have one but it’s not as cool as Jare’s. It’s actually… kinda… scary.”

Jared just raised his brows, the question all over his expression.

“I… um, killed the lab techs that were in charge of testing out my healing abilities.”

“You killed Arnette and Vijcovik?!” Robbie exclaimed, happily.

“Uh, yeah.” Jensen smiled back, hesitantly.

“What did they do to you, Jensen?” asked Jared, his eyes cold, his face grim.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. They’re dead.”

“Please tell me you got Burke, too. How did you do it?” gushed Robbie, not noticing Jared’s cold silence.

Jensen shot glances at Jared, afraid that his mate was disappointed in him. The two techs were evil sons of bitches, how was Jensen supposed to know that wishing he could rip their guts out would manifest for real? Swallowing nervously, Jensen turned his attention back to Robbie.

“No, Burke wasn’t there. I just remember being so… so angry! So filled with hate, I wanted to rip their guts out! Next thing I knew, they were both puking up their stomachs and were dead in minutes. I almost got Stephen, though. But the guards tranked me before I could finish him off.”

Jensen then knocked lightly against the glass wall. “ _This_ blocks my power somehow. It doesn’t seem to block our healing powers, so maybe it just can’t get through the glass but works on ourselves and if another person was in here with us.”

“So what’s the plan? You said earlier, you have a plan.”

Robbie made a shushing noise. “You just have to play along as much as you can, but know that no matter what we do, it’s part of the plan. We just have to wait for the signal.”

“And what exactly _is_ the signal?” asked Jensen, acerbically.

“When all hell breaks loose. Meanwhile, we have to somehow keep Stephen distracted.”

“And you two have to consummate the gloaming. I mean, seriously, what were you two waiting for?”

“Excuse me?” sputtered Jensen. “That’s none of your business!”

“Actually, it is.” Robbie smirked, fighting back a laugh. “If it means you taking it up the ass will possibly _save_ mine, it’s very much my business.”

Jensen choked and sputtered some more, as Jared broke out into muffled chuckles, and Robbie winked at Jensen. Finally, Jensen got control of himself, but the only thing he could do was to exclaim in exasperation. “Why does everyone think _I’m_ gonna be the bottom?!”

“Well, it’s kinda obvious.” Robbie said, still fighting his laughter.

“I’m gonna kill you when we get outta here.”

“Enough.” Jared finally said, biting his bottom lip to hold back his laughter. His handsome face sobered as he glanced up at Jensen’s overlarge shower head and the large pipe it was attached to. “We need to get started ‘cos I don’t know how far along the others are, and we have to do our part. I think I can fit through there.” He pointed up at Jensen’s ceiling. He then pointed at Robbie. “Don’t look too chummy with us, even if you _did_ pull the camera, we might need to go to plan B and we can’t have Stephen thinking we completely trust you.”

Robbie nodded.

“Plan B?” asked Jensen, his voice rising as Jared surged to his feet gracefully and went to stand beneath his cube’s matching showerhead. Jared shushed him, as Robbie pretended to crawl dejectedly into one corner of the room. Jared then leaped and grabbed the shower head and hung from it.

“Jared, what are you doing?! Stop, they’ll hurt you for doing that!”

“Hush, baby…” Jared gritted as he began to swing his full weight on the metal piece, trying to break it and hopefully the pipe it was attached to. “I got this.”

Jensen watched anxiously as Stephen’s voice came through the intercom. “Padalecki, what the fuck are you doing?”

Jared didn’t bother answering, as he began to swing harder. The movement straining the rubber seal around the hole, causing it to break apart and fall off.

Jensen heard Burke asking Amell if he should turn on the electric floor. Stephen snapped at him saying how is that gonna help when Jared wasn’t on the floor. “Besides, all that would do is hurt Robbie. And I don’t want him hurt until I have time for him.”

Jensen saw Robbie shudder in fear out of the corner of his eye, but most of his attention was fixated on his magnificent mate. Even in these dire circumstances, Jensen couldn’t help but admire Jared’s physique. The smooth, golden skin rippling over well defined, lean musculature. His back was to Jensen, and Jensen’s eyes trailed over his large body, tracing every dip and hollow as if trying to memorize every inch. His eyes dropped to the firm, flexing globes of Jared’s ass and Jensen swallowed as pure desire washed through him. He blinked and shook his head slightly as Robbie began playing his part. At least, he hoped this was part of the plan.

“STOP! Padalecki, just stop! You’re gonna make things worse for the both of us!” Robbie screamed. “If we just do what he wants, it won’t be so bad!”

“You better listen to my brother, Padalecki. He knows what he’s talking about. If you don’t stop, you’re gonna regret it.”

Robbie ran to Jared’s legs and tried to grab them. Jared had by then broken off the shower head and had one hand gripping the edge of the hole as he used his other hand to wrench at the pipe trying to break it off.

“Jared, stop! Please!” Robbie shouted, pulling on Jared’s legs. Jared yanked one strong leg free and kicked Robbie in the face sending the smaller man falling to the floor clutching his now bleeding nose.

“That’s it!” Amell shouted, just as Jensen heard clanking noises behind him. Whirling around he saw that the large drain in the floor of his cell had closed off. Hearing another noise above him he blinked when he saw his shower head pop off as if on a hinge, just as a torrent of water began pouring into his cell. In seconds, the water was up to his ankles and climbing fast. Jensen sloshed quickly thru the water and scrambled onto his bunk, standing up and leaning his back against the brick wall.

Jensen glanced over at Jared, and saw that he was just hanging from the hole in his cube staring in horror over at Jensen.

“Stop now, Padalecki, and I’ll turn off the water. Keep it up, and your pretty little man is going to drown like a rat in a barrel.”

“KEEP GOING!” Jensen roared at Jared, fury and defiance shining from his bright green eyes.

Jared resumed yanking at the pipe, which was now making loud grating noises.

“I’m warning you, Padalecki. I will KILL HIM!”

“I WANT MY MATE!” Jared’s voice boomed, demanding.

The water in Jensen’s cube was now at thigh level, half the cube now flooded. Jensen ignored it and kept watching Jared, willing the pipe to break.

Jared’s eyes were laser focused on the bend in the pipe above him, watching as screws and rubber sealant fell away, the pipe getting looser as Jared worked it back and forth. The muscles in his shoulders and arms were burning, but he refused to give up.

“JARED YOU’RE GOING TO KILL JENSEN! LOOK!” Robbie screamed at him, the smaller man back on his feet, even as the double doors across the large hangar opened letting in a full team of security, each of them holding long-barreled tranquilizer guns.

Jared looked over at Jensen and gasped in shock, he instantly dropped from the hole and ran over to the wall between the two cubes. There was less than a foot of space at the top of the cube now and Jensen was treading water frantically trying to keep his face in the small space.

“Ok, ok… I stopped!” Jared screamed as he pounded at the glass in desperation. “Stop the water, you sonuvabitch! Please, please… STOP!”

Jensen grabbed a last breath as the last of the space filled with water. He dropped down lower to where Jared was pressed up against the wall, calling for him. Jensen could barely hear him. Everything around him muted and calm.

 _At least we tried._ Jensen thought, as he pressed his hands to the glass, gazing lovingly at a weeping and wailing Jared.

Jared had quieted to soft sobs as he gazed at Jensen, great undiluted sorrow flooding his mind as he watched tiny air bubbles escaping from Jensen’s tightly pressed lips. “Please.” Jared kept repeating softly.

Suddenly, Robbie crashed to his side on the floor. He was weeping copiously, clutching at his head as his cries grew.

“Robbie, what’s wrong with you?!” Stephen demanded.

“Sad…” Robbie gasped. “So sad… I just wanna die. Please let me die!” Robbie dissolved into incomprehensible ragged sobs again, as he curled up on the floor.

“It’s Padalecki’s power.” Stephen cursed. “Get my brother out of there!”

Over his commlink, the commander of the squad of security looked up at the nearest camera, as he spoke. “But my men will fall victim to the freak’s power too.”

“Trank him as soon as the door opens, imbecile. I WANT MY BROTHER OUT OF THERE!”

“Sir! Ackles!” Burke shouted as he wrung his hands over the flood control panel.

“Let the fucker drown!”

“But we need him for our research! Remember our plans for his offspring! All our work will go to waste!” Burke shrieked, his tone grating on Amell’s nerves.

Growling in disgust, Stephen reached over and hit the large, red ‘purge’ button for Ackles’ cell, just as the security team opened the door to Jared’s cell and shot him with two darts even as they fell to their knees crying inconsolably.

As Jared wavered on his feet, the effects of the darts hitting him fast, the fast draining water sucked Jensen away from the wall. All Jared saw was that someone or something was pulling Jensen away from him and his scream of despair dwindled fast as he fell to his knees then titled sideways, out cold before he hit the floor.

Stephen watched in horror as the two guards closest to the door of Jared’s cube wailed even louder, dropping their trank guns, they pulled their sidearms and blew their own brains out. Robbie was slamming his head into the floor of the cube, but stopped as soon as he knocked himself out. The other guards had dropped to their knees and were clutching their heads. But none of them looked like they were of a mind to follow the first two; they just knelt there gasping loudly, faces pale, but slowly getting a hold of themselves.

“Oh good… good he’s alive.” Muttered Burke, who was, as usual, completely focused on Jensen. The prisoner was on his hands and knees over the large drain coughing and hacking.

“Trank the other one.” Stephen commanded the guards who were getting to their feet.

They balked, all of them taking a step back as if to run for the doors.

The doors opened and Stephen’s personal guards stepped in, all five of them with their semiautomatics trained on the facility guards. “He told you to do something.” The leader said, with an almost friendly tone. The guards instantly moved to Ackles’ cell, where the pale, green-eyed man had risen to his feet. He was standing in the middle of his cell, his thin scrubs plastered to his body. His hair and beard still dripping with water. He stared at the guards with a coldness that made the lead guard shiver in fear. The small smirk on the prisoner’s face, caused a loosening sensation in the crotch of his pants, and as a warmth began spreading in that area, he flushed as he realized he’d just pissed himself.

“Jericho…” Stephen addressed the leader of his bodyguards. “His intercom is out, give him a warning for me.” Stephen noticed that two of his bodyguards weren’t in the room, but couldn’t be bothered with more than to wonder for a second where they were.

The large muscled bodyguard walked calmly into Jared’s cell and rested the muzzle of his gun against the side of Jared’s head. Without having to be told, two more of the bodyguards went in to pick up Robbie between them, bringing him out of Jared’s cube.

“Take him to Medical. Let them treat him, then put him back in that cell at the loading docks. I’ll deal with him later.” Stephen ordered them. They left with Robbie as Stephen turned his attention back to Jericho who was squatting next to Jared’s unconscious form. “Go ahead, Jericho.”

Jericho pressed the muzzle of his gun more firmly into the side of Jared’s head as he looked up at Jensen who was now staring at him with suppressed rage and helplessness.

“When they open those doors, you’re gonna behave yourself, pretty boy. You try anything and your hunka-hunka burnin’ love here is gonna get a bullet in his brain bucket. You understand me?”

Jensen nodded, defeat evident in the slump of his shoulders.

The fac-guard leader quickly opened Jensen’s cell door. He rushed to trank him so fast, his first shot missed, the sound of the round impacting the wall behind Jensen making him flinch, but he didn’t move. The guard steadied his nerve then shot again.

Jensen grunted as it hit him high in the chest. He wobbled on his feet for a second or two then fell to his knees, and then onto his side. Almost poetically, he landed in the same position as Jared, their heads lining up. As his vision blacked out, Jensen took the vision of Jared’s precious face into the darkness with him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Approximately 6 hours later… 19 Days to the Fade_

“Why did you shave them? You were supposed to just tend any wounds, take your scans and release them back here.”

“I thought it would help with the mating.”

Stephen bent down to sniff at Jared as the guards laid him next to Jensen in the larger bunk that had been installed in Jared’s cube while it was vacant.

“Did you brush their teeth and apply deodorant too?”

“We need them to mate as quickly as possible, sir. That’s also why I didn’t bother clothing them.”

Stephen smirked at Burke. “Whatever you say, _Madame_ Burke.”

The doctor flushed, but then turned on his heel and headed for the door, stepping outside to supervise the staff that were attaching panels of cloth to the outside of the cube.

“And what’s the point of this?” growled Stephen, as he stepped out to join the doctor.

“All to aid in their mating, sir. They may be freaks of nature but they’re still human. We’ll still be able to monitor them with the thermal function of the cameras. But this will give them a sense of privacy.”

“As soon as your pimping mission is complete, I want Padalecki. You can keep Ackles until he pops out his abomination. But I want him disposed of, right after.”

“But sir, if we kill Ackles, Padalecki will die too.”

“As soon as Ackles is impregnated, I’m gonna have my fun with Padalecki for months. By the time Ackles is disposed of I’ll probably be tired of him by then, so I don’t give a damn.”

Stephen turned and strode for the doors. “There’s always more fish in the ocean. What? Did you think I was a one man only type? Plenty more where Jared came from, doc. Plenty of tight, young men with loaded parents just waiting for me to pluck them from their mommies and daddies.” He turned and shot a brittle, shark-like smile back at Burke just as the doors closed behind him.

Burke just shook his head, then turned back to supervising the last of the panels going up.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jensen woke slowly. He recognized the groggy, achy feeling of waking from having been tranked, so he refrained from opening his eyes right away. He was pleasantly surprised however, to feel the aches and pains leave his body quickly; his mind clearing of the fog of confusion in mere seconds. He was definitely starting to love his advancing healing powers.

Hearing a slight groan to his left, he was made aware of other sensations. For one, he seemed to be laying in his metal bunk again, but his entire right side was warm, almost too warm, and he seemed to be weighted down. He started, his eyes flying open as he felt a large, warm arm wrapping over his chest, his body being pulled in closer to the heat source.

He realized it was Jared right away, but gasped as he also realized it was a drowsy, cuddly and _naked_ Jared.

He groaned softly when Jared ground his rapidly hardening dick against his hip. Jared began kissing and mouthing along his shoulder and the side of his neck as he pulled Jensen even closer to him. His hot mouth leaving trails of fire along his sensitive skin, causing Jensen’s cock to harden so fast, it was almost painful.

Jared’s large hand trailed down his chest, brushing lazily over one of his nipples, making Jensen gasp, before continuing down his firm, flat abs. Jared’s large hand unerringly found Jensen’s already weeping cock, long fingers wrapping almost reverently around its thick length.

Jensen’s eyes fluttered shut, a loud moan escaping him as Jared began to work his large hand lazily up and down Jensen’s length, while grinding his slimmer, yet longer cock against Jensen’s side. Jensen knew he was a decent 8 inches, and with his width he’d never had any complaints from anyone he’d hooked up with in the past. But Jared’s impressive member felt like it was a good 9 or 10 inches, and he gave a full body shiver of anticipation at the thought of it inside him splitting him open, making him Jared’s forever.

Jensen gasped and snapped his eyes open, his shocked gaze instantly landing on the large shower head above them. It looked the same, yet not. As Jensen continued staring at it, he made out the gridlike pattern on the metal and knew it had been modified to be like the floors. There was no way Jared would get away with messing with it again.

He reached down to reluctantly stop the hand that was working his eager cock. “Jared, stop. Wake up.”

“I am awake. Do you really think I could sleep through that?” Jared mumbled, his voice rough with desire. Jensen shivered with undiluted lust, but he shook his head to clear his mind.

“We’re back in the cube. But it’s different.” Jensen said, not wanting to, but pushing at Jared to make him stop kissing his neck.

They both sat up and took in their surroundings. Jensen pointed out the changes made to the shower head, and Jared mentioned the bigger bunk. They then took in the panels of mustard colored cloth that covered all the glass. Even the shared wall between the two cubes was covered, completely hemming them in. The lights outside the cube were still on, but the panels muted them, giving their cube a golden, almost cozy light. 

“It’s like… it’s like a fucked-up version of a love nest.”

“They want us to consummate.” Jared murmured, a light of amusement in his hazel eyes.

“No, they want me pregnant.” Growled Jensen. “Just so they can experiment on my baby.”

“That’s not gonna happen, Jen. I won’t let anyone hurt you or _our_ baby.”

Jensen gazed at the younger man, a soft sad smile on his lips. Jensen marveled at how much Jared had grown up in the weeks since they first met and the gloaming. He’d had his doubts about mating with a younger man like Jared, but the bigger man had proved to be a reliable, loving and insanely intelligent match for Jensen. Not to mention he was also the most beautiful man Jensen had ever met. But he wasn’t sure if Jared’s unwavering optimism was a good or bad thing. 

“Jared. As long as they have the both of us, they have leverage over us. How are we going to stop them from doing whatever they want to us?”

Jared turned to Jensen, pushing one knee between his sweetly bowed legs until Jensen was laying back down, with Jared nestled firmly between his legs. Jared propped himself up on his elbows, the position forcing his hips into Jensen’s until their naked cocks were lined up and rubbing against each other. “I told you, baby. We have a plan. Us completing our union is a vital part of it.”

Jensen looked about to argue some more, but Jared put one finger on his plump lower lip. “There’s a third power.” He whispered, watching as Jensen’s eyes widened with understanding. “Spoke to some people who are pretty sure we’ll have it after we consummate. It’s supposed to be ten times stronger than the first or second powers. It’s a defensive power that we can use to fight back, to get outta here. You gotta trust me, Jen. I know we’re gonna have it. Do you trust me?”

“Of course, but… but, we don’t even have any, um… stuff. I guess we can get it done with spit and jizz, but it’s gonna hurt, and…” Jensen’s words died out as Jared held up a small bottle of lube.

“The jackasses thought of everything it seems. I found this under me when I woke up.”

Jensen just shook his head in bemusement.

Jared slid his fingers into the hair on either side of Jensen’s head as he leaned down to capture Jensen’s plush lips. Both of them groaning as the kiss heated up quickly, their hips involuntarily bucking against the other. Jensen spread his legs wider to run his feet up the back of Jared’s calves and lower thighs. His hands ran over Jared’s large shoulders, then smoothing their way down his muscled back, marveling at the softness of the golden skin, before finally grabbing Jared’s deliciously curved ass in both hands, pulling the bigger man even more firmly between his trembling thighs.

Jensen broke the kiss and threw his head back with a loud, drawn out groan as Jared began to buck against him in earnest.

“Oh my god… oh fuck!” Jensen moaned. “Jared… Jare!”

Jared didn’t hear him at first, so caught up in the scorching heat at their groins, drunk on the scent and taste of Jensen’s neck as he latched onto the skin where Jensen’s neck met his shoulder. He thrilled at the guttural groan that ripped from his mate as Jared nipped and sucked at the delicate, pale skin. He then pulled back to admire the reddening mark on Jensen’s neck but frowned when it healed quickly, realizing with disappointment that hickeys would never be a thing for them. Then his eyes were caught by a cluster of golden freckles and he immediately swooped in to start tracing them with his tongue. His disappointment completely evaporating.

Jensen sighed brokenly, even as he pushed at Jared’s shoulders, finally getting the bigger man’s attention as he rose back up onto his elbows to peer questioningly down at Jensen.

“We’re not gonna last long.” Jensen gasped out, breathing heavily. “If we’re gonna do this… you have to prep me.”

Jared suddenly looked uneasy. “Jensen… I don’t know… I’ve never…” he stuttered.

Jensen reached up to rest his hands on Jared’s cheeks, his thumbs caressing the beloved dimples. “Don’t worry, baby. I know what to do.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you. The Refresh made me bigger. Even there.”

“Shhh… shhh…” Jensen crooned. “You won’t hurt me. I promise.”

Picking up the lube from where Jared had dropped it beside them, he coated Jared’s fingers with it. Laying back down, Jensen raised his knees opening himself trustingly to Jared.

Jared gasped as if he’d been punched in the gut. The sight of Jensen’s pink puckered hole, left him breathless. He was no positive that every part of Jensen was beautiful. Acting on impulse, Jared leaned down and ran the flat of his tongue from the delicate skin of Jensen’s hole up to the base of his full, tight balls.

“Oh FUCK!” Jensen shouted, his hips bucking up to push himself onto Jared’s mouth. “Oh shit, yeah! Wha…? How…?” he gasped out.

Jared smiled as he traced his tongue back down to Jensen’s clenching hole. “Looked up some gay porn in the first week after I met you. Thought I should learn more about what sex with a man might be like.”

Jared traced his tongue around Jensen’s pucker, then began to force his tongue in, wiggling it about until he got past the first muscle. Jensen thrashed about beneath him, breaths punching out of him in harsh gasps. But soon, Jensen was pushing at his head, forcing him to stop. “I’m gonna blow if you don’t stop. I wanna come with you, Jare. Put your middle finger in me now. Your tongue loosened me up, so it should be eas… Unnnnngh!” Jensen finished on a long moan as Jared quickly pushed his long middle finger into Jensen, stopping at the second joint.

“Oh FUCK, that burns!” Jensen exclaimed.

Jared frowned and began to pull his finger out. “I’m so sorry. Shit, did I hurt you?”

“No no no! Don’t you dare stop now!” Jensen growled at him. “It’s just been a while, so I’m a little tighter than I thought I was. Just go slow.” He demanded, as he lay back down, spreading his legs wide again.

Jared smiled as he snorted a soft laugh. “Bossy little bottom.”

“Keep talking, Padalecki, and my little bottom is getting off this bed.”

“Shutting right up, sweetheart. You’re an adorable, gorgeous and hot little bottom.”

“Got that straight. Now fuck me!”

“I’m not fucking you.”

“What?”

“I’m making love to you. What we have is not fucking.”

“Oh god, you’re gonna be a girly lil cuddler too, aren’t y… GAH!” Jensen shouted, as Jared squirted more lube on his fingers and pushed in a second finger.

“You gotta stop doing that, you jerk!” Jensen gasped as Jared built up a rhythm, his two long fingers working deep into Jensen as he pumped his hand back and forth.

“Feel around when you push in.” Jensen said, his voice roughened with passion. “Find what feels like a firm nub, that’s my prostate.”

Jared knew the moment he found it when Jensen’s hips shot up off the bunk, a high keen escaping his gaping mouth. Jensen’s cock had begun to flag at the initial pain, but immediately chubbed up again as Jared rubbed at the tight bundle of nerves.

“Lube, third finger!” Jensen shouted.

Jared immediately complied, really feeling how tight Jensen was as he worked all three fingers into him. He quickly found Jensen’s prostate again and made sure to rub it with every other push.

“When you pull out, try to spread your fingers. Open me more.”

Jared complied, but with only a half dozen more pushes and pulls, Jensen was sitting up to climb onto Jared’s lap, wrapping his strong, bowed legs around Jared’s muscled waist. He wrapped one arm around Jared’s neck, gripping the back of the younger man’s head as he leaned in to kiss him. Their tongues darting out to clash and twine with each other. The kiss was sloppy but hot. They were gasping in each other’s labored brreaths. Jensen pulled away after a couple of seconds and reached behind him to guide Jared toward his already swollen and inflamed hole. His strong, white teeth bit at his swollen lower lip as he pushed down onto Jared, gasping when the fat head popped in. They both let loose groans worthy of a cheesy porn.

“Oh fuck, Jen. You’re so tight!” Jared cried out. His eyes rolled up, eyelids drooping as his head dropped back; the rush of pure unadulterated lust crashing over him. He fought to not push up into Jensen, letting the older man work himself down Jared’s length in tiny increments, a look of pure concentration on his beautiful face.

The moment Jensen felt the backs of his thighs come to rest on Jared’s thighs, he dropped his forehead onto Jared’s shoulder. They were both sweating profusely now, and Jensen couldn’t get enough of running his hands up and down Jared’s slick back.

After a couple more minutes he leaned back, and clenched his hole slightly, loving the feeling of complete fullness. He locked his hands behind Jared’s neck and looked his mate straight in the eyes. “Now.” He said.

Jared gripped Jensen’s slim hips in his large hands and began to guide him up and down his pulsing cock. Jensen felt like silken glove around his length; hot, smooth and oh so tight.

After only a couple more pushes into his mate, Jared began to feel the heat curling and settling into the pit of his stomach. His arms and legs began to tingle and he could feel his balls tightening and drawing up.

“Fuck, baby! I’m close. I’m gonna come.” He cried out.

Jensen pulled his legs from around Jared until he was kneeling, with his knees on either side of Jared’s hips. Jensen reached between them and began fisting his cock, picking up the pace as he started bouncing up and down on Jared’s cock, stripping his cock furiously. His vocabulary melted into gibberish as he let loose with keens, whines and moans interspersed with an impressive array of profanity. Jared would’ve laughed if he weren’t gasping hard as his orgasm rushed up on him.

He felt a splash of hotness hit his chest as Jensen joined him. Jensen’s hole was twitching and clenching around his length, pulling a second orgasm out of Jared, the bigger man shouting as he reared back, unknown to the both of them, they froze in place as a blinding gold light shot out of them and beamed straight up to the ceiling of the cube.

The light hit the glass and spread out across it, running down the walls and covering the floor. It began to glow brighter and brighter as it filled up the small cube.

Stephen, Burke and the other men watching the monitors in the Observation Room saw the Glow pulse, blowing the glass cubes apart, sending the cloth panels flying before the light broke free and shot up to the ceiling the bright light burning out every camera in the huge hangar, every monitor in Observation whiting out before settling into static.

The men all stared at the monitors for quite a few minutes, most of them in shock and fear, but Burke looked ecstatic and Stephen just stared with a bland expression on his face. He snapped out of it first, and wheeled on his guards, wobbling as if he were drunk.

“GET IN THERE AND SECURE THE PRISONERS!” he shouted.

Bodyguards and Facility guards alike didn’t move a muscle. Instead, they all glared at Stephen.

“Secure them yourself. No way am I going in there.” Snarled Jericho, as he turned to head out the door, the other guards following his example. “I QUIT!” Jericho called back, just before the doors closed behind them.

Just then, the red security light in the room turned on and an alarm sounded.

“What now?!” shouted Stephen.

An automated female voice began to come over the intercom and loudspeaker system.

WARNING… WARNING… PERIMETER BREACH. WARNING… WARNING… PERIMETER BREACH.

\---------------------------------------------

_Couple minutes earlier… on a low bluff overlooking a supposed electronics factory._

The facility was surrounded by a sturdy-looking electrified fence, and had guards walking the perimeter and manning the guard booth at the main entrance. On the bluff stood twenty men and women all dressed head to toe in black, protective and lightweight combat gear.

The smallest of the group, a mere 5’1” tall, with a slight, yet curvy build raised an arm and pointed toward the building. “There!” she whispered, loudly.

They all watched as a beam of pure, golden light shot out the top of the building, a shining column of lighting up the land around it as it rose up into the low clouds and disappeared.

“Way to go, Jensen!” Christian hissed, in his hands was a large assault rifle, strapped to his back, his trusty metal baseball bat. He then frowned slightly and darted his gaze about him. “Feels wrong to be so happy to see that my best friend just got laid.”

Steve laughed, as he flicked off the safeties on the two .45 Colts he had in his hands. Also strapped to his back was a metal baseball bat.

Jesse looked down at Sandy, a black backpack strapped to her back, filled with all the gadgets she’d insisted on bringing with them. “Just in case.” She’d said to them when questioned earlier about it. In her hands was a baseball bat Chris had acquired for her. It was a bright red color with white grip tape wrapped diagonally along it’s length. She looked like Santa’s dark Elf about to kick some butt with a candy cane to him and he couldn’t help but smile. “You stick by Cesar and me at all times, you hear me?” he tried to growl at her, but couldn’t stop his lips from quirking when she huffed and gave him her manic Chihuahua look again.

“Yes, mom!” she said, grumpily.

Jesse looked over his group, grimacing when he spotted Josh and Jeff, both wielding sawed off shotguns and pistols strapped to their thighs. Jesse just hoped they knew what they were doing coming along with them. _At least the younger sisters and that annoying spiky haired blonde guy wasn’t here._ He thought to himself.

The pillar of light was till pouring up into the clouds, and Jesse could tell that all the guards on patrol had stopped whatever they’d been doing to look up at it. None of them watching the perimeter.

“Let’s do this. Everyone quiet until Margo takes out the fence.” Jesse looked at the red-haired woman further down the line poised at the edge of the bluff, and nodded at her. Her hands began to glow softly as her fire power kicked in.

“Move out.” He ordered. Everyone tipped off the edge and ran down the side of the gentle hill heading like a dark arrow towards the fencing closest to them, following Margo as her hands burst into flames.


	18. It's a Beautiful Day for a Gloaming

_Secret Research Facility… Gloaming Day_

Robbie rose from his bunk and ran to the small grilled window on the far side of his cell as soon as the warning system began calling out a perimeter breach. All he could see was the guard house and the loading bay beyond it, but he couldn’t help but grin as he saw the guards and workers begin scrambling to lock down the place.

The large doors at the top of the incline ramp began to descend.

“Hurry up, guys!” he muttered to himself. “Hurry, hurry, hurry!” Getting louder as the doors reached their halfway mark. A guard who’d been pacing the walkway outside his cell, turned to glare at Robbie just as the young man spotted a huge figure racing down the ramp and ducking under the doors. So fixated on the sight, Robbie didn’t notice the guard stepping closer until his fist shot through the bars and slammed into Robbie’s mouth, splitting his lip and making him cry out in surprise and pain as he fell back into the middle of his cell.

Even with his head ringing from the blow, Robbie heard the roar of rage, and then the sound of a scuffle outside his window. Just as he made it back to his feet, he heard the telltale sound of a neck being snapped and then Hugh was at his window.

“Robbie! ROBBIE!”

“I’m here! Let me out!”

Hugh ran around the corner to the door just as the doors to the bay came to a grinding halt, sparks shooting out of the track on either side of it. The huge, solid steel doors suddenly warped like tissue paper then slid straight back into the ceiling from which it had descended, just as Jesse, Cesar and Sandy came running down the ramp. Jesse had his hands up in the air, seeming to wave them in random patterns while objects throughout the large bay began flying through the air and smashing into the guards. Cesar stood right next to him, also waving his hands around but in smaller motions as he gestured at any guards coming their way. These guards fell to the floor screaming and clutching their heads as if their brains were on fire. Behind them both, and sticking close to them, was Sandy with a bat that looked like a candy cane in her hands, large black pack riding high on her back, and a wide-eyed look of determination on her pretty face.

In minutes, whatever guards that weren’t dead, were unconscious where they lay. The entire bay eerily quiet even with the flashing red lights and the facility’s warning siren going off.

“Hey, I need some help over here! Get this open!” Hugh called to them.

Hugh was stabbing his fingers furiously into the key pad by Robbie’s cell door, trying every code Robbie called out to him.

“FUCK! Nothing’s working baby, none of those codes work!”

“He must’ve changed them!”

Jesse stepped forward, lifting one hand. “Here, let me try. Step back, both of you.”

Jesse held one hand up towards the door and made a clutching gesture. The door crumpled up like a wad of paper, pulled itself out of the frame with a loud, jarring screech then flew to the side when Jesse flicked his hand to the right.

Hugh took Robbie’s face in both of his large hands and inspected the damage to his lover.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Robbie said, smiling up at Hugh, despite the small trickle of blood it released when the cut in his lip reopened. Hugh hastily pulled a white handkerchief from one of the many pockets on his vest and held it gently to Robbie’s mouth.

Taking over holding the handkerchief, Robbie turned to Jesse and Cesar. “Where’s everybody else? Only you four?”

“The rest are wreaking havoc up top. Giving us the distraction we need to get to Jared and Jensen. You know where they are?”

“Yeah, I do. I heard some of the guards talking. They put them back in their glass cube together. Burke and my brother wanted them to glom. Did they? Were they able to… um…”

“Do the deed? Bump some uglies? Play hide the weasel?” Sandy chirped, a devilish smile on her face. “Oh yeah they did. Judging by the big light in the sky we saw earlier, they surely did.”

Robbie huffed out a laugh, then turned to the pneumatic double doors that led into the facility. “During and emergency all exterior doors lock down. You can’t get through without a code and I don’t think any that I know will work, anymore. Can you do the same thing you did…” Robbie cut himself off as Jesse raised one hand and with a flick of his fingers forced the doors open.

Hearing shouts behind them, the group spun as one, Jesse and Cesar’s hands coming up.

“STOP!” Sandy screamed. “It’s us! It’s our guys!”

They all relaxed as they recognized Jeff and Josh running down the ramp and across the loading bay floors towards them.

“That’s a good way to get flung so hard against a wall every bone in your body gets smashed, or your brain set on fire ‘til you become a vegetable.” Jesse grumbled at them.

“Yeah, whatever. You’re not going after our brothers without us.”

Jeff frowned worriedly at Sandy. “San… looks like they got in without your tech wizard help. Maybe you should just go back to the cars and wait for us… where it’s safer.”

“Can it, Padalecki. I’m not going anywhere.”

“If you got hurt, Jared would never forgive us. Not to mention my mother!”

“Jared would understand, and I can handle your mother. She doesn’t scare me.”

“Well, she scares me. Please, go back.”

“No!”

“We don’t have time for this.” Growled Hugh, he nodded at Robbie and began leading him towards the broken pneumatic doors.

Jeff grimaced, but fell in line as they all checked their weapons and headed after Hugh and Robbie.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Burke squeaked when Stephen shoved him through the blasted out doors to the hangar that once held the glass cubes where the subjects had been held. Every object in the room had been blasted outwards against the walls and were plastered by a thin layer of molten glass that was still running down the walls to form puddles at their bases, random objects tumbling to the floor whenever the glass holding them up would release them. All flammable objects seemed to have been instantly incinerated, judging by the fine, white ash drifting about in the air, settling down to coat the floors.

The blasted and pitted floor also had patches of bubbling glass sending up columns of smoke where they burned, and Burke stepped around one gingerly, as Stephen gave him another nudge to move further in.

Clearing a particularly large patch, Stephen and Burke finally got a good look at the couple still frozen in mid-air.

“Amazing!” Burke breathed as he stared at the couple in awe and fascination.

Jared and Jenen were still in the position they were in when the Glow had erupted from them. Jared’s head thrown back with a look of exquisite happiness on his face. Jensen was sitting straight up in Jared’s lap, his strong thighs bracketing Jared’s hips, his head thrown back, frozen while in the throes of sheer passion.

Stephen sneered as he took in their golden forms suspended in a nimbus of pure light that rippled and continued to shoot straight up to the ceiling and through it without leaving a mark or damaging the metal and cinder block.

Burke looked up following the light too, then turned to look back at the couple with an avaricious eye on Jensen. “The glass blocked their powers, and I’m theorizing it also trapped the glow, but couldn’t hold onto it. Other materials, like the ones in the ceiling are porous. The light doesn’t need to blast its way through.”

“Why are they still suspended like that? I thought the Gloaming only lasted for a couple minutes and then disappeared?”

“That’s the Gloaming, but this is the Glow. Like the other couple we had, but these two’s are different somehow… stronger. It’s the combining of their souls, or so I’ve read. That takes longer in some cases. For how long, I don’t know. I heard it’s subjective to the couple. It varies with different pairs.”

WARNING… WARNING… PERIMETER BREACH. PERIMETER BREACH.

The alarm and the automated voice regaining Stephen’s attention.

“We’ve gotta move. Whoever it is attacking us might be here, soon.”

“We can’t leave Ackles… I _NEED_ him for my research!” protested Burke.

“How are we supposed to get him?! You see what that infernal light did to this room? You really wanna risk touching them right now?! We’re cleaning the site and getting the hell outta here. Your experiment is now over, doctor.”

Pulling a device out of his pocket, Stephen punched in a code to the keypad, his face set in a grim, yet determined look.

The klaxon took on a more urgent sound and the automated voice’s message changed.  
ATTENTION… ATTENTION. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE. CLEAN SLATE HAS BEEN INITIATED. 10 MINUTES UNTIL THE CLEANSING.

Burke cried out in denial, turned and rushed towards Jensen and Jared.

“Doctor, don’t!” Stephen shouted, but was too late.

With a manic gleam in his eyes, Burke ran at Jensen, arms extended, thinking he could rush the pair and pull Jensen free. The moment he touched the light, his hands and forearms crumpled backwards like wet paper; as if he’d run at them at 90mph. The nimbus around Jared and Jensen pulsed and the doctor was flung away, landing on his back ten feet away.

Stephen stared in horror as black pustules erupted all over the doctor’s body. Each one bursting with foul smelling puss and blood as more continuously built up underneath, the doctor doctor seemed to shrink as he laid there staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face, a black pool of blood and pus forming around his body.

Stephen turned and pulled his gun from his waistband, aiming at Jensen. Pausing, Stephen looked back at the doctor and swallowed nervously. Cussing a blue streak, he dropped his arm and turned to run out of the room. The doctor had only tried to grab the man; Stephen didn’t know what would happen to him if he tried to shoot him. He wasn’t willing to take the risk.

Reaching the dim hallway outside, Stephen cocked his head, picking up the sound of loud thumps and screams coming from one floor up. The attackers were in the building.

 _They’ll burn. They’ll all burn!_ he thought to himself, as he quickly stepped across the wide hall and hit the button for the elevator. This private elevator wasn’t part of the main facility. It only had access to the floors of the underground research areas and one other place - Stephen’s safeguard. This elevator also led to his private garage, where his Humvee waited. A large, concrete tunnel led out from the garage, and opened up onto a private property that was 2 miles beyond the actual grounds of the facility. All the work done on it was done by crews hired from outside the country, so no one here knew about it except for Stephen.

Hearing a sound to his right, Stephen froze.

“HEY! Stop, asshole!” a voice thundered at him from the other end of the hall just as the elevator doors opened. A bullet pinged off the wall next to him and he whipped around to see a group of strangers in black heading his way. Pointing his gun at them he took a wild shot as he jumped into the elevator and hit the close button. He smiled as he heard a cry of pain, hoping he’d killed whomever he’d hit.

Using the key on the chain around his neck, Stephen slotted it into place on the control panel and turned it. The elevator instantly began descending at a fast rate.

“Burn, motherfuckers! I hope you all fuckin’ burn!”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“JEFF!” Josh shouted, rushing to the big man as he grabbed his shoulder and dropped to one knee on the floor.

“I’m okay.” He gritted out. “Hurts like a motherfucker, but I’ll live”

Cesar quickly pulled the fabric of his shirt to the side and poked at the wound with rushed, but gentle fingers. Jeff still grimaced in pain, but bit back any sound.

“The bullet’s still in there. We’ll have to get it out later to avoid infection, but for now, it’s stemming the blood flow, so you should be good for quite a while if you can put up with the pain.”

“I can. Let’s get my brother.”

“Where’s Sandy and those two guys?!” Josh exclaimed, turning in place looking around them.

Jesse swore as he noticed Sandy, Hugh and Robbie were gone. “I TOLD that girl to stick by us.”

ATTENTION… ATTENTION. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE. CLEAN SLATE HAS BEEN INITIATED. 9 MINUTES UNTIL THE CLEANSING.

“Wherever they went, they must have good reason. They’re on their own now. Amell came out of there, I’m guessing that’s where your brothers are. We have to grab them and get out now.” Jesse muttered, turning he looked back at Cesar. “Sound the retreat. Get everyone out, while the rest of us check out the room. If you can contact Sandy and those two with her, tell them too.”

Cesar held the fingers of one hand to his temple as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Josh, Jeff and Jesse ran into the destroyed hangar, coming to a sudden halt as they saw Burke’s still bubbling corpse.

“Oh my god!” Josh exclaimed in horror.

“Jared! Jensen!” Jeff called out in joy at the same time, his eyes having been drawn by the Glow still surrounding the frozen couple. He was about to rush to them, when Jesse stopped him.

“That’s the Glow. It’s protecting them right now. That body over there is probably someone who tried to touch them. Be careful.”

With a look of pure affection on his face, Josh stepped past Jeff and Jesse and walked towards the Glow and his brother.

“Josh! Be careful.” Jesse warned.

Josh turned and smiled at Jesse. “That’s my baby brother in there. I love him with all my heart and I’d never hurt him. I’m sure he knows that.”

“Same with me and Jared.” Jeff added. “We’ve had each other’s backs since before the dumb kid was out of diapers. He knows I’d do anything for him.”

Cesar then rejoined them, giving the corpse a disgusted look before turning to address his mate. “Everyone up top is okay, with some minor injuries from debris. When the…”

ATTENTION… ATTENTION. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE. CLEAN SLATE HAS BEEN INITIATED. 8 MINUTES UNTIL THE CLEANSING.

“When _that_ went off… all the guards gave up the fight and ran for the hills. The Evos all got the evacuate order and are leaving. I couldn’t get a hold of Sandy and the other two. Having never connected with them before I couldn’t latch on. But I could sense they were okay. What’s going on here? What are they doing?!”

Jesse shushed his mate by putting one hand on his arm. “Give them a chance. We gotta try something, we need to get them out.”

Josh looked at Jeff, then took a deep breath. “On three… one, two… THREE!”

Josh and Jeff reached through the Glow and grabbed their respective sibling. The moment they made contact with their skin, the Glow died and Jared and Jensen separate and began falling. Josh caught Jensen around the waist, narrowly avoiding letting Jensen’s head impact the floor. Jeff cursed and wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulders, falling to one knee as he took his little brother’s full weight.

“Damn, I’d forgotten how much bigger and heavier the Refresh made him.”

Josh crouched, and slid Jensen onto his should in a fireman’s carry. Jeff followed suit with Jared, the bigger man, despite his complaint standing almost effortlessly with Jared slung over his shoulder.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” Jesse said, turning and leading the way out. Just as they reached the large hall again, the elevator across from them dinged its return. Jesse and Cesar raised their hands in preparation as the doors began to open.

\----------------------------------------------------

_Earlier…_

“Through the next set of doors is a wider longer hallway. That’s where the entrance to where they’re keeping Jensen and Jared is.” Robbie gasped out, pausing to catch his breath, Hugh stopping beside him, worry etching deep lines on his scarred, yet handsome face. Robbie’s injuries, the unwitting mental attack from Jared and the overall strain of their situation starting to take its toll on him. The four men in the lead rushed on, not realizing that Robbie and Hugh had stopped and that Sandy had turned back as well, sympathy for the younger man making her forget her promise to stick by Jesse and Cesar’s side.

“Maybe we should rest here for a minute.” Hugh said, his gravelly voice tinged with affection and worry.

“No, we’ve gotta go… God knows what Burke and… and my brother are doing to them right now… and even if they’re okay, we have to stop my brother! This has to end here before he can hurt anyone else!” Robbie spat, determination shining from his blue eyes. “Every single time anyone has come close to taking him down, he always manages to get away. We can’t let him do it again, Hugh!”

Sandy’s eyes widened then she hastily slipped her pack off her back, opened it up and began rummaging frantically in it. Hugh and Robbie just stared at her, curiously.

Pulling out a small iPad, Sandy ran her fingers over the screen, tapping here and there on the screen. “I just remembered something.” She said distractedly, as she worked at the pad furiously. “Ah ha!” she said, obviously finding what she’d been looking for.

She turned the pad to show the screen to the other two, but all they did was frown as they took in what looked like an array of complicated blueprints. Sandy huffed as she began sliding the images about, flicking at extraneous pics until she was down to one only one image on the screen.

“You said your brother always manages to get away, right. It got me to thinking, he must have some kinda escape route. A contingency plan, of sorts. Well, when I was digging around for the schematics for this place, I found a link that was buried deep in the files I hacked that led me to an architectural firm in China. Wasn’t able to get much, ‘cos it looked like a huge chunk of the file had been purged or deleted. But I found one schematic left in a garbage file. Maybe it was a rejected plan or something for this place that someone forgot to delete, but it looked like it was the blueprints to some kind of underground tunnel on a property not too far from here.” She said, looking up to smile excitedly at them.

Hugh and Robbie just stared at her with identical looks of confusion.

Rolling her eyes with exasperation, she zoomed in on the schematic and turned it to face them again. “I think this tunnel leads back to here, and that it’s Amell’s escape route. I also think I know exactly where it is here in the facility, just by calculating the depth and size of the tunnel at the exit point.”

Understanding dawned on Robbie’s face first, and as if he’d gotten a second wind, he laughed aloud then rushed forward to grab up Sandy in a hug. “You are amazing! I could just kiss you!” he gushed, then surprised Sandy by actually kissing her on the mouth as he bounced her side to side in his arms.

Growling slightly, Hugh forced Robbie to put down a dazed and bemused Sandy, then made sure to also separate them a good 3 feet apart.

“Oh honey, I was just thanking her.” Robbie assured his jealous boyfriend.

“Send her a greeting card next time.”

Robbie winked at Sandy, who just rolled her eyes and laughed.

“So how do we get to this place, this escape route you’re talking about?” Hugh asked, trying to get them back on track.

“Through maintenance passages. I’m sure there’s a more direct path, but that’s probably well-hidden or locked up tight in some way. Using this schematic I’m sure I can get us there.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

ATTENTION… ATTENTION. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE. CLEAN SLATE HAS BEEN INITIATED. 7 MINUTES UNTIL THE CLEANSING.

Stephen ground his teeth in anger and frustration as he exited the elevator and realized the overhead lights in his garage hadn’t turned on as they usually did whenever he came down here. He wrote it off as maybe a power problem caused by the attackers, topside. He could still see by the light of the open elevator exactly where his car was parked. Stepping to the side, he grabbed the keys for it off the hook then hurried to the black, custom Humvee sitting on a circular steel pad in the center of the small room.

Punching the button on the post situated just to the side of the pad, Stephen quickly unlocked the vehicle and climbed up into the driver’s seat just as the steel pad began rotating, turning the car to face the opening of the concrete tunnel that stretched off into the distance behind it.

Just as he was inserted the key into the ignition, a flash of blue caught his eyes in the rearview mirror. Matching blue eyes locking in the mirror’s reflection as Robbie winked at him from the passenger side back seat.

“Hey, brother!” Robbie chirped, sounding ecstatic to see him.

Before Stephen could even gather his thoughts to do or say anything, two large arms came around the back of Stephen’s chair. Callused, huge hands grabbed his head - one hand wrapped around his lower jaw, the other along his upper chest. With a sharp pull in opposite directions, Hugh snapped Stephen’s neck without an ounce of hesitation.

\------------------------------------------

A second after the elevator doors opened, Jesse and Cesar dropped their hands when Sandy poked her head out from the side, smiling with relief when she spotted them.

ATTENTION… ATTENTION. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE. CLEAN SLATE HAS BEEN INITIATED. 5 MINUTES UNTIL THE CLEANSING.

“Oh shut up!” Sandy snapped at the automated warning, before looking back at the group before her. “Let’s go, we’ve got a way outta here. Why are they naked?!” she exclaimed as soon as she spotted the unconscious forms of Jared and Jensen draped over their brothers’ shoulders.

“Because they just bumped uglies and completed their Glow.” Jeff said, sarcastically. “Everything in that room was demolished, it’s not like we had a chance to go search out a pair of Armani suits, San.”

“Boy, someone is grumpy!” she huffed, as the doors closed and she turned the key Amell had left in the elevator control panel.

“He may be my little brother, but he still weighs a ton, AND I’ve got a bullet in the other shoulder.” Grumbled Jeff. “So excuse me if I’m not my usual ray of sunshine.”

Sandy was immediately contrite, reaching up to pat him gently on the arm he had slung around Jared’s limp legs. Realizing how close she was to Jared’s naked rear end, she snatched her hand back hastily and turned around. Doing so, Jensen’s bare butt was now in her view. Instead of turning away though, her head tilted as she noticed a smattering of freckles on his left cheek.

“That looks just like a kitten curled up on its side!” she exclaimed with a laugh.

“Will you please stop staring at my unconscious brother, who also happens to be your best friend’s mate?” Josh scolded.

Sandy blushed as the others laughed, deciding her best course of action was to just stare at the floor of the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, the elevator began moving down at a nearly imperceptible rate.

The moment the elevator stopped and the doors opened, they all heard the automated voice chime out again.

ATTENTION… ATTENTION. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE. CLEAN SLATE HAS BEEN INITIATED. 4 MINUTES UNTIL THE CLEANSING.

“Hurry up! Get over here!” shouted Hugh, from the driver’s side of the Humvee, one huge arm sticking out waving them over.

They all scrambled in the back doors. There was a bench seat at the way back with two separate seats in the middle of the vehicle, and then the two seats at the front. Sitting their brothers on the bench seat at the back, Josh and Jeff strapped them in then removed their own outer jackets to cover their brothers’ laps to give them some modesty, before sitting down on either side of them. Sandy shared a middle seat with Robbie who’d moved back to join them when Jesse insisted on taking the front passenger seat in case they ran into any obstructions that needed to be moved. Cesar sat in the second middle seat, strapped in, then closed his eyes and put his fingers to his temple. A look of complete concentration on his face.

The moment the last door closed, Hugh slammed his foot on the gas, the vehicle careening off down the tunnel at breakneck speed.

“Take it easy!” Jeff shouted as they hit a slight bump that caused Jared to nearly slide out of his restraints.

“We don’t know how far out the destruction will go, we gotta move! Hold onto them!” Hugh shouted back.

“Knowing my brother it’ll be huge. It’ll have to be to erase all the evidence.”

“Not all!” shouted Sandy, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a black oblong box with digital displays on the one flat side. “Since before we entered the compound I’ve had this baby on. Every console and computer we passed on the way in, it hacked and downloaded all files in nanoseconds, including all the data that could’ve been in that observation room we passed that had all those monitors.”

Jesse turned to look back at her with an incredulous but respectful look on his face. “You are one scary little girl. Brilliant, but scary.”

Sandy grinned at him as she slipped the device back into her bag. “Bet you’re real glad tyou brought me along now, huh?”

Jesse laughed then looked at his husband who was still sitting with his eyes closed, concentrating. After a couple more seconds, he opened his eyes and smiled reassuringly at Jesse. “Everybody got out. That Steve guy got shot too, but the medic says he’ll make it. Jeff, how are you doing?”

“Still hurts like a bitch, but I think it stopped bleeding.”

“I told them the general direction that we’re heading, they’ll meet us where we come out, if we stay on the same straight trajectory. They’d find it faster if I could give them coordinates.”

“I don’t know the coordinates…” Sandy said. “But going by the schematic, it’s about 5 miles southwest of the facility.”

Cesar nodded then closed his eyes as he mentally contacted the leader of the Evos that led the topside attack to relay the info. His eyes were open again in seconds. “They said that helped, they’ll be there faster now.

Two minutes later, they all heard the loud rumble as the facility behind them blew. The hummer began to shimmy as the walls of the tunnel began to shake. The rumbling sound grew behind them, getting louder and louder. Jeff and Josh looked back, both shouting a warning.

“There’s a bright light heading for us!”

“The tunnel is collapsing!”

The rumble was now nearly deafening, Hugh was forced to slow slightly as the ground beneath them began to jerk from left to right. “NO!” he shouted, leaning forward and looking up towards the ceiling of the tunnel. Jesse leaned forward and saw the large cracks racing ahead of them just as chunks of concrete began falling in front of them.

“Clay ducks, baby!” Cesar shouted to Jesse.

Jesse stared straight ahead, hands at the ready. As large chunks that could possibly maim their vehicle began to fall from the ceiling. Jesse’s hands began to flick – graceful, mesmerizing, as the larger chunks flew to the sides or disintegrated before the vehicle.

After a minute or two, Jesse began to sweat copiously as the chunks got bigger and bigger. Everybody yelled when a chunk Jesse had missed crashed into the roof of the vehicle, Hugh swearing as he fought for and regained control of the wheel.

Cesar suddenly dove from his seat to plaster himself to the back of Jesse’s chair, wrapping his arms around to rest his large hands on Jesse’s chest.

Jesse gasped as he straightened in his chair, his weakening gestures suddenly back to their graceful, fluid motion – big and small chunks of masonry clearing out before them as if the pieces were butter and the Humvee a hot knife cutting a path thru.

“There’s the exit!” Hugh cried out in relief. Everyone saw the large opening ahead lit up by moonlight from beyond it. It was blocked by a locked chain link fence, but Jesse blew it open with another gesture of his hands right before they came barreling out of the opening, shooting across a large cleared field surrounded by more chained fencing.

At the end of te long, rectangular field, Hugh spun the Hummer around until they were facing the opening from which they’d just narrowly escaped. As the vehicle settled in place the dust it had kicked up drifted back down to the bare ground. They all watched as a bright tongue of flame shot out of the collapsing tunnel, only to be snuffed out by dust and falling stone that eventually sealed the tunnel tight.

With the exception of Jared and Jensen, who were still unconscious in the back seat, everyone piled out the doors, meeting at the front of the vehicle to jump up and down, hugging each other in celebration.

“We did it!” squealed Sandy. “We saved Jared and Jensen, and got out with everyone alive and kicking!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Said a strange voice behind them.

They all spun around to see two large men with assault weapons trained on them. Both of them dressed in Amell’s uniform for his guards.

“Jericho!” Robbie exclaimed in shock.

“Hey, little bitch. Long time no see, how’s tricks?” Jericho said, with false affection.

The goon with him chuckled, derisively.

“What do you want, Jericho? My brother is dead, you don’t have to do this!”

“That’s _why_ I’m doing this, little bitch. Y’all killed my employer! Now I gotta go pound the pavement looking for another job. I’m looking to move up in the ranks, though.”

“What do you want?!” Robbie repeated.

“Well, I want this vehicle and everything that’s in it.”

“What?!” Jeff exclaimed. “You’re not taking my brother, or his mate!”

“Sorry hoss… but I need some padding on my resume to get that better paying position with the Reclaimers. Something tells me that they’d give me… I mean us, whatever we asked for if I brought these two in with me. Especially if the pretty one turns out to be pregnant.”

Before Jesse could take a chance on getting his defensive power to somehow protect the others as well as he and Cesar, a blur of yellow flew out from behind the Hummer.

The big goon with Jericho suddenly dropped to the ground, seemingly for no reason even as the yellow blur flew to Jericho and kicked the gun out of his hands, sending it to land in front of Hugh, who immediately reached down to grab it up.

The yellow blur finally stayed still long enough for the others to recognize him.

“Chad?!” Jeff exclaimed, even as Sandy began hopping up and down again, clapping her hands excitedly.

Jericho sneered as he took in the slighter man before him wearing what looked like a bright yellow, body hugging onesie with black lines going down the sides of it.

“So, you got the drop on me, cupcake… bravo!” Jericho sneered. “But don’t think that I need a gun to spank that perky lil ass and send you home crying to mama.”

“Bring it, baby! Teach me a lesson.”

“You think I’m stupid?! The moment I make a move towards you, your Evo freak friends over there will have me twisted into a pretzel faster than I can blink.”

“Oh, is that what you’re worried about?” Chad said, mockingly. “Jesse, Cesar… stay out of this. He’s mine.”

Cesar made to protest, but was cut off by Chad’s angry shout.

“Hey, you guys owe me for knocking me out earlier, so that I ended up missing the entire fight! Give me this one thing!”

“Uh, two.” Sandy interjected, ponting down at the unconscious goon.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Fine.” Sighed Cesar, gustily. “Go for it. Have fun!”

“Are you sure that’s a wise move?” asked Josh, as Chad and Jericho began circling each other.

Jeff and Sandy just shook their heads at Josh, smiling reassuringly at him, as they both both hopped up onto the hood of the car, settling in as if getting ready to watch a good show.

Robbie hopped up to sit beside Sandy, a slight frown on his face. “Is your friend for real? I know Jericho. He’s a trained killer.”

Just then, they all heard a crashing at the other side of the field. Cesar waved happily as he recognized the black SUVs crashing through the fencing, many black clad figures hanging out the windows shouting victoriously.

Jeff turned back to Chad and Jericho who hadn’t bothered to look and instead were eyeing each other, looking for a weakness. “Make it fast, Chad. We’ve got some cleanup to do. And some of us, me especially, needs some medical attention.”

“Aw man… you suck the fun outta everything!” Chad groaned, shooting an irritated glance at Jeff.

Using that split second of inattention to his advantage, Jericho attacked.

“Oh woah… here we go!” Chad laughed out as he twisted and bent gracefully to avoid the flurry of kicks and punches Jericho aimed at him. “YEEHAW!”

The cheers from the oncomers died down as they drew closer and noted the two combatants going at each other.

Chad seemed to dance about Jericho, landing hard hits while avoiding every single one of the bigger man’s attempts to hit him or grab him. Jericho was soon bleeding from his nose and mouth, and blood was even trickling from one ear from where Chad had landed a solid kick to his head. The man had wobbled on his feet, but kept on coming.

“FASTER, Chad!” Jeff shouted, as the cars pulled up and came to a stop.

“FINE!” Chad shouted back, and in a flurry of windmill kicks, he knocked Jericho off his feet and then delivered another hard kick to the same side of the guard’s head that he’d hit earlier, this time, knocking Jericho out cold.

Chad had his back turned to the newcomers as he danced from foot to nimble foot, celebrating his victory over the bigger man. From the Evos cars, Steve and Chris burst out their doors and rushed over to Jeff.

“Everyone okay?” Asked Steve. “Where’s Jensen? Jared?”

“In the hummer.” Josh answered. “They’re still out cold from the Glow.”

Chris took in the scene around them, his eyes landing on Chad who was still wiggling about in excess energy.

“Who’s the twink dressed like a banana?” Christian asked aloud.

Chad spun around, ready to kick more ass, then froze as his pale blue eyes clashed and met with darker blues.

Everyone watched as Chad and Chris rushed at each other, their hands rose as one and clasped as soon as they got within reach of the other, then both men froze in place as a golden beam of light shot down out of the sky and encased them in a pillar of light.

“NOT FAIR!” Sandy shouted, as she rushed forward to be ready to catch Chad, shouting at Steve as she gestured to Christian. “CATCH HIM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it? We're at the end!  
> Epilogue coming next week.  
> Really hope y'all enjoyed this trip, and I thiank you all so much for taking it with me!  
> Big thanks and love to all my betas and advisors for all their help and encouragement.


	19. Epilogue and Epiphanies

_Padalecki Mansion... some months after the Glow_

Jensen stood at the large picture window looking out at the softly lit garden beyond. Except for those closest to the families, most of the guests had called it a night. The garden and the way the golden lights and strategically placed candles lit it up, still made Jensen smile at how beautiful everything looked. The candles were burning low now, but their flickering warmth still gave the garden an otherworldly feel.

He smiled as he watched a few of their friends getting up and drifting towards the dance floor. 

Jesse and Cesar were first, the two large men moving gracefully together despite their size. Jensen spotted Megan and Mackenzie sitting together watching the two with dewy, puppy eyes, and Jensen couldn’t help but grin at them. The two had become best friends and like Jared before, they were both determined to wait for their own Gloaming to happen; having seen firsthand the true and unequivocal love glommers have, the two young women wished for nothing more than to have the same for themselves. Jensen and Jared were both pleased to hear that both women swore off dating and sex until they found their mates, and their parents couldn’t be any happier either. Mac’s breakup with her boyfriend Dylan had been a bad one, but in the end the two had worked it out and remained friends.

Jesse and Cesar had become a part of Jensen’s and Jared’s group of friends after having decided to stay to start up an Evo branch in Austin. The local Reclaimers had suffered a huge loss with the revealing of Amell’s many crimes, detailed in numerous secret files provided anonymously by one Sandra McCoy, who had been hired by Jesse to run the Tech Department in the new Evo branch. Her snobby, inattentive family had washed their hands of her and she couldn’t be happier about it. She always said her real family has been the Padaleckis and the Murrays for most of her life, and now even the Ackles clan has taken her in as one of their own. She didn’t miss her own family in any way.

The Reclaimers never recovered from the loss of the chunk of funding Stephen provided, and reports of glommer kidnappings dropped significantly. But it never quite went away and so Jesse and Cesar were still working hard at recovering the kidnapped and helping them to return to their families.

Steve and Netty dated a couple weeks more after the incident at the secret facility, but they eventually parted amicably. Lately though, Jensen’s been catching Steve giving Sandy long looks and he and Jared agreed that they wouldn’t be one bit surprised if one day he got up the courage to ask her out.

Robbie and Hugh had left the country soon after the incident, Robbie still being wanted for questioning and his involvement on the attack at Jensen’s house. But they stayed in touch through coded emails and the last one included a picture of the couple getting married on a beach somewhere. Jensen held no ill will towards Robbie and was pleased that the young man was finally happy.

Christian and Chad were second to hit the dance floor, with Christian twirling Chad once before pulling him into his arms where they melded together almost seamlessly as they began to sway to the soft, romantic music the band was playing.

When they’d woken up from the Refresh, in which both men woke up leaner and taller, Christian 2 inches taller than Chad, they were understandably confused. Both men had been pleased at their improved bodies but were not happy about having glommed with the other. Even if Chad had accepted Jensen as Jared’s mate and had become friends with Jensen, his old prejudices had risen at the thought of being stuck with a lowly worker for the rest of his life. Christian, who’d been straight since the day he discovered what his penis was for, was appalled that he’d not only glommed with a man - but with a prissy, spoiled, loud and opinionated one, at that. The two had clashed spectacularly, sometimes one or both leaving their group gatherings and parties in bitter and angry rages. When their powers began to manifest, both men seemed to mellow out as they bonded over the novelty of the powers and the fear of losing control of them.

Chad’s first power had manifested as an affinity for plants. With the touch of a hand he could make anything grow anywhere and as abundantly as he wanted. Chad had even inadvertently turned his parent’s kitchen and dining room into a potato field when he’d tried to make a couple of chunks of raw potatoes grow in his hand. It had become a long standing joke with everyone that if you eat at the Murray’s, do not ask any of them to pass the potatoes.

Christian’s power was with water. He could manipulate it and command it in any way he saw fit. For almost two weeks however, as he learned to control it, Chris and anyone near him would get rain or whole buckets of water dumped on them, the water seeming to appear out of nowhere. It became almost commonplace to see Chris walking around soaking wet with a grumpy look on his face.

Everyone thought that their powers coincided beautifully, except for Christian and Chad, that is. The only thing both men agreed on was that they wouldn’t consummate the Gloaming and would let the Fade come.

That is, until one night when the group of friends met in a favorite bar downtown. A hulking biker had taken an interest in Chad and began grinding on him on the dance floor. To everyone’s surprise, Christian had stormed over and knocked the guy to the floor with one punch while yelling ‘MINE!’. He then pulled Chad into his arms and practically kissed the life out of him right there in the middle of the club with all their friends cheering them on.

Chad had then dragged Christian into the Men’s Room at the back of the bar, and soon after a pillar of golden light shot up into the sky.

Because of their differing personalities the two still had their flare ups, but it never turned ugly and both men admitted to their friends that the make-up sex was always worth it.

Jensen’s thoughts turned to him and Jared, and what had happened after they’d woken up from the Glow. For three days both of them couldn’t stand to be away from the other for more than a couple of minutes, and Jared had proposed to him in front of all of their friends at a special dinner Sherry and Donna had prepared at the Ackles’ residence in celebration of everyone being back and unharmed. Well… relatively unharmed. Jensen had discovered that his healing powers had strengthened after the Glow and he was able to heal others with his power. He had healed Steve and Jeff of their bullet wounds, leaving them without even a scar. He had also healed his mother the moment he convinced her to consent. At her last check up, her doctor had reported all damage to her heart was gone and the very next day, Donna was able to leave her motorized chair for good.

On the night of the dinner, amidst the clapping and the happy tears of all the women and Chad, Jensen had said yes to Jared’s marriage proposal. But then Jared had proceeded to drive him crazy by insisting they wait to have sex again; wanting to do things properly, he wanted them to wait until the night of their honeymoon. For three weeks as their mothers, sisters and friends scrambled to organize the wedding and the reception, Jensen worked every trick he knew to get Jared to change his mind, but his mate held strong, even if he walked around with an aching erection a lot of the time.

The wedding and the reception had been held in the Ackles’ backyard with close friends and family present. Glen and his wife, Frannie from the diner, Mr. Barclay their next door neighbor and all of the other neighbors were the only ones outside of the inner circle to be invited.

Despite Jared being the one to instigate and uphold the ‘no sex before we’re married’ rule, when they’d reached the four star resort and spa in New Hampshire, it was Jared that had rushed them up to their room and had practically ripped Jensen’s clothes off after throwing him on the large queen sized bed. Despite the queasiness he’d felt on the plane, Jensen was quick to reciprocate. Their first go had been hard and fast, the both of them so eager and hungry for each other. But each time afterward, was slow and languorous. Both of them reveling in the love and the ability to take their time and learn each other’s bodies. For the first three days of their week long honeymoon, they didn’t leave their room. All meals were through room service and the Front Desk had a Do Not Disturb order, so no maid service was sent and no outside calls were allowed through.

For the rest of their stay, Jared and Jensen spent their days and early evenings exploring all that the resort and the nearby town had to offer, but their nights were spent in each other’s arms, the both of them never seeming to get enough of the other. They often fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms, blissed out and happy. Both of them sad when it was time to leave, but also eager to see their friends and families again.

Jensen was startled out of his thoughts when he felt large hands settling on his hips from behind, but instantly relaxed back as he caught Jared’s scent, and the soothing calm feeling sent his way by his mate.

Jared looked out the window as he rested his chin on Jensen’s shoulder, taking in the scene his husband and soulmate had been gazing at. He smirked as Christian twirled Chad again, the smaller man throwing his head back and laughing happily. Jared’s heart swelled with how happy his best friend was. Even if Christian had a rougher upbringing, usually had a tough, gruff exterior and was bigger than Chad, everyone, including Christian, knew that Chad could clean his clock but good if the smaller man ever had the urge to, and it was amusing and endearing to see Christian cower whenever Chad got mad at him. Despite being smaller, it was clear who wore the pants in that relationship.

“You think he’s gonna propose to Chad tonight?” Jared asked, nuzzling the side of Jensen’s head, kissing the back of his ear.

“Definitely. He asked me for the ring earlier.”

“Look at our poor little sisters. I feel sorry for whomever they glom to, because the moment they wake up from the refresh, I wouldn’t be surprised if they immediately wanted to consummate.”

“Ugh, gross… Stop! I don’t wanna think of my baby sister consummating anything with anyone!”

“I know what you mean. If Meggie gloms, she better hope I’m not there, ‘cos I’d probably rip her mate’s cock off if he tried any consummating with her.”

Jensen hummed in agreement.

“What are you doing up here? I was looking for you, earlier.” Jared asked as he laid a soft kiss on the side of Jensen’s neck.

“Oh, your mom told me I could use this room to take a brief rest. But when I got up and saw the view I couldn’t help but stop and admire how beautiful the garden is. I don’t think I thanked your parents enough for letting us have the wedding here.”

“They’re honored you asked and were pleased to be involved.” Jared assured him, then frowned in concern. “Why did you need to lie down? Are you sick? Something wrong?”

“Well, I _was_ feeling sick but the rest did me some good.”

“How can you be sick? With your healing powers and all? Maybe we should call Pellegrino up here to check on y…”

Jensen stopped Jared from turning away. “No, Jared… stop. I’m fine. You have nothing to worry about. It’s nothing that won’t go away in just under nine months, anyway.”

“Go away in… what?” Jared’s frown deepened in confusion as he gazed into Jensen’s eyes. He noted the restrained excitement in his husband’s beautiful green eyes and the way he was biting his lip nervously, before Jensen’s words finally registered in his brain. His eyes flew open wide, as he gaped in astonishment at his now chuckling soulmate. “NINE… MONTHS… ARE YOU… ARE YOU TELING ME YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” he exclaimed, loudly.

Jensen smiled and nodded up at him.

“Oh My God! I’m gonna be a father! I’m gonna be a Daddy! _WE’RE_ gonna be Daddies! Oh My God!” with that, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and spun him around, completely overcome with pure joy. Jensen laughed freely, as he slapped his hands softly on Jared’s shoulders, ordering him to put him down, between laughs.

“What’s going on? Jensen? Jared?” asked Donna, who was standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a fetching jacket and skirt in a deep red color that complimented her coloring perfectly. She wore a white blouse inside and tucked into the jacket’s breast pocket was a perfect white lily. Her dark hair with the silver streaks running through them was piled artfully atop her head, the style emphasizing her long, elegant neck.

Jared set Jensen down carefully and just stood there grinning, one arm slung across Jensen’s shoulders.

“Ma, you look amazing!” Jensen murmured, love for his mother shining from his emerald eyes. “Jim is gonna pop a gasket when he sees you.”

Donna laughed and waved one elegant hand in the air, in a dismissive fashion. “Well, I hope he likes how I look. After all, I just married the man.”

“You know Dad would be happy for you, Mrs. Beaver.”

Donna smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. But then she blinked them away hastily, shaking her head at her second child. “Oh stop, you’re gonna make me cry. Now tell me what’s going on and why is Jared smiling at me like he just won the lottery?”

“We’re pregnant!” Jared blurted out proudly.

Donna’s eyes popped wide and then she really did start crying as she rushed across the room to hug them both. Just then, Detective Jim Beaver, Jensen’s new stepdad came into the room.

“What’s going on?” he asked. “Donna honey, what’s wrong?”

Jensen smiled at him over his mother’s shoulder, grimacing when she hugged tighter, nearly choking him. “We just told her I’m pregnant.” He squeaked out.

Jim smiled, then moved closer to peel his wife off of the couple. She buried her face in his chest as she continued crying happy tears. Jim shook Jared’s and Jensen’s hand, congratulating them on the good news, then he looked down at Donna as she finally started getting a hold of herself. Pulling back to wipe at the mascara tracks that had been forming under her eyes, she turned and smiled at her son. “I’m so happy for you, darling. For both of you.”

“I really hate to rush this, but the driver’s downstairs and we have less than an hour to get to the airport. I brought Chester Murray to the study like you asked me to and he’s waiting with his wife.”

Jim looked at Jensen, frowning slightly. “You really think you can cure him? No one has ever been able to cure Parkinson’s before.”

“I’m sure gonna try.”

“I know he can.” Jared said, with confidence.

“If it works, you gotta promise y’all will wait for us to get back so we can celebrate his cure and the new baby together.” Donna instructed her son, who nodded in agreement.

“Oh my…” she said, getting misty eyed again. “Our big, wonderful family is growing.”

Just then, they all heard a commotion break out in the garden below. They all stepped to the window to see what was going on. They all spotted Chad and Jesse yelling at each other as their men tried to hold them back.

“Hey, _you’re_ the one that bumped into us!” Jesse was yelling.

“Well why are you hogging the entire dance floor. It’s not my fault your big asses take up so much space!”

“Big asses, huh? Now who’s the ass?!” Jesse shouted, just as Chad’s tailored black slacks and pink boxer briefs shot down his legs as if an invisible person had yanked them down.

Chad squeaked and hastily covered his crotch as Jesse took off running for the house, with Cesar trying to keep up while laughing so hard. Christian had stripped his jacket off and was trying to cover Chad as the smaller man struggled to pull his garments back up, while shouting threats and curses at the retreating Cuevas’. Everyone else fell about laughing as they also scrambled to take pictures of Chad.

Jared turned to look at his husband and his in-laws with a bland expression on his face. “Our big, wonderful and _crazy_ family is more like it.” He said, then biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing. “At least our baby will never be bored.”

They all finally broke down laughing.

Jared’s eyes caught on Jensen as his mate threw his head back and laughed with his whole being. Jensen’s life hadn’t been a completely happy one but there had been love from his family and friends to temper the sadness and the pain. Jared had always been loved growing up, but still learned a whole new deeper kind of love since he’d met Jensen. Even with all the fear and terror of all that they’d been through, it felt worth it to Jared, because he’d gotten Jensen.

He blessed the day he’d decided to wait for his true love, and he was forever thankful for The Gloaming.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this story is done. I really hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please, if you liked it, I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> I never would've been able to keep going if it weren't for my stalwart betas and dear friends:  
> Grace & Teresa - thank you for all the time spent hashing out the details and helping me to keep my focus.  
> Mary - thank you for never letting me doubt myself or letting me give up. Your love and encouragement means so much to me.


	20. Timestamp: The Glimmering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been eight years and Jared and Jensen are still happily mated and married but now with children of their own. They should've been living happily ever after, but something is weighing heavily on Jared's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add timestamps on as a chapter to the main fic to make it easier for my readers to have it all in one place. However, any actual sequels will be posted separately and added to the Gloaming series page here on AO3.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to give a special shout-out to my good friend, Teresa, without whom this timestamp could never have been completed. Thanks for all your encouragement and love.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_It’s been eight years since Jared and Jensen glommed, were kidnapped, nearly killed, consummated the Glow, got married and had their first child._

_Despite more adventures working with the Evos, helping to rescue other Glommers, spreading awareness about their plight while also raising their first, second and eventually third child, Jared and Jensen’s love, was as strong as ever, if not stronger._

_That’s not to say they haven’t had their share of disagreements that sometimes turned into shouting matches, which in turn would lead to one or the other spending time on the couch or the guest room. The idea that Gloamed pairs never fought because of their perfect compatibility was proven false on many occasions when it came to Jared and Jensen. Both intelligent, passionate and headstrong men who’d led entirely different lives before meeting each other. Their fights usually stemming from misconceptions, bad assumptions and sometimes from ignorance itself on both their parts._

_Between the two of them, friends and family were amused to realize that despite Jared being the younger of the normally happy couple, it was Jensen who usually lost control of his temper – often falling into what Chad liked to call his ‘bitch fits’. Chad found it even more amusing that Jensen only got angrier when Jared wouldn’t take Jensen’s fits seriously, and instead, found them cute and endearing. It was already practically legend among the couple’s sphere of friends and family how unflappable Jared was when it came to his Jensen. When asked, Jared simply replies that he remembers what it’s like to NOT have Jensen there to bitch and moan about stuff, and he’d take the temperamental love of his life any way he can get him. Moodiness and all._

_Today, however, there was no smiling, happy-go-lucky Jared or snappy, acerbic Jensen in the forecast._

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jensen had awoken first after he and Jared had spent nearly the entire night worrying, his eyes fluttering open and his mind instantly aware of what day it was and the dread built up in him all over again. He was usually the harder one to wake in the mornings; usually needing lots of cajoling, threatening and tempting by his husband to get him out of bed and getting on with his day. But today, Jensen’s mind began whirling with worry and ungrounded fears the moment his eyes opened.

“I can practically hear you thinking from over here.” Jared said, from beside him. “Not to mention all the emotions rolling off you right now, babe.”

Jensen lifted his cheek slightly from Jared’s muscled and sparsely haired chest. Peering up at his soulmate through his long lashes he smiled softly in apology. “Sorry… did I wake you?”

“It can’t be helped. Not with our bond and my power. Besides, you’re not the only one that’s worried. The alarm never went off, so I think he's safe, baby.” glancing over at the little device sitting next to the standard baby monitor on Jensen's nightstand. The info on the small screen informed Jared and Jensen that it hadn't activated even once since they'd both finally fallen asleep a mere 3 hours ago.

"I need a pick-me-up, Jay." Flipping over, Jensen slid one leg over Jared’s hips and rolled until he was straddling his husband, his ass settling familiarly atop Jared’s crotch. Jensen rubbed his ass slowly over Jared’s morning wood as his hands ran slowly up the wide expanse of Jared’s chest. Jared laughed out loud, but didn't hesitate to comply, his pulse tingling and heating up in the way that only Jensen could accomplish.

Jared had grown into his body in the eight years they’ve been married. Gone was the lanky, smoothly muscled physique he’d had when they were both younger; replaced by broader shoulders, body hair that was darker, coarser and more evident on his upper chest, arms and lower legs. Before taking over Padalecki Parks from his father Gerald, Jared had insisted on working two years as on site manager for all of their major parks before taking the head chair and the big office at the Padalecki Corporation headquarters.

Those years had forced him to bulk up; working side by side with the employees – many of the jobs menial, hard labor. He’d not only gained a lot of knowledge about how the parks worked on a day to day basis by going the hands-on route, he’d also won the respect and admiration of all that worked for him.

As Jared’s large, callused hands ran up Jensen’s creamy, pale thighs to grip his hips and pull him down more firmly onto him, he also was still immensely attracted and turned on by the changes the smaller man’s body had gone through over the years. Because of their inherent healing abilities, Jensen’s body hadn’t reverted to the pudgy build he used to have before their gloaming. Their bodies however, were as different as night and day. Jared was taller, broader, often tanned with a clearly defined, cut abs and muscled arms and legs; Jensen’s physique was still plainly male but with a softer look and feel. His alabaster skin still couldn’t gain a tan without burning and peeling first. The freckles Jared loved but were the bane of Jensen’s existence still dappled his nose and cheeks, and other parts of his body. He had a softer midsection that Jared loved wrapping his arms around or caressing sneakily by slipping his hand under whatever shirt Jensen was wearing, no matter where they happened to be – Jared often claiming it to be his favorite part of Jensen’s body after his eyes and lips and his round, firm ass, of course. Jensen groused and grumped about it, but secretly loved how his husband never failed to make him feel wanted and loved. Jensen always made it a point to return the favor. Not hard to do when he truly did love this bigger, manlier version of his true love.

Another thing that had never changed about them, even when they had their tiffs, was how open and unashamed to show their love in public or wherever they happened to be. Christian was always griping about how embarrassing they were to be around even if he, himself couldn’t keep the ‘lovey-dovey’ look out of his own expression whenever Chad’s name was mentioned or whenever his blonde mate entered the room.

Jared ran his hands up Jensen’s back, his fingers running lovingly over every dip and curve until he could drape his hands over Jensen’s shoulders from behind, urging his husband down for a kiss – the both of them ignoring the slightly stale morning breath. Sucking on Jensen’s tongue, Jared got past the slight sourness and found the pure taste that was all Jensen and moaned softly.

Jensen deepened the kiss as he molded his body down onto his husband’s, his hands rising to tangle in Jared’s sleep-mussed, shoulder-length chestnut hair. One hand clenched firmly in the soft strands as the other trailed down to cup the side of Jared’s slightly grizzled cheek.

Jensen threw his head back as Jared began mouthing along his jaw, nipping the tender skin here and there, soothing the love bites with kisses and licks as he worked his way under Jensen’s chin, soon finding and latching onto his husband’s adam’s apple. Jensen groaned deeply as Jared began sucking and biting at it, the pale skin already turning red and glistening from Jared’s attention.

Even though they’d long grown used to never being able to leave lasting hickeys or love marks on each other because of their healing ability, it never stopped them from trying. Jared had even once considered getting a particularly large hickey that Jensen had given him on their 2nd year anniversary tattooed into his skin, but changed his mind later. He says it’s because he didn’t know if his body would heal from that too and it would’ve been a whole lot of pain for nothing. But Jensen suspected it was Chad’s promise to break down laughing every time he saw it that convinced Jared not to go through with it.

Jared’s hands trailed back down Jensen’s back until he was lightly cupping Jensen’s plush ass cheeks. His forefingers lightly tracing the light smattering of freckles he knew was there, before his fingers ran along the crease until they found and began rubbing at the pink, furled entrance. Jensen gasped softly, as he pushed back onto Jared’s fingers; gasping louder when Jared slipped one finger in, up to the knuckle.

Jensen reared up off of his husband only to practically throw himself to the side, yanking open the drawer in the nightstand at the side of the bed. He quickly found the lube, messily poured some on his fingers then reached back to slip two of his fingers in beside Jared’s. His eyes rolled slightly as he began to hurriedly finger himself open.

“Hurry, Jay! I need you in me now!”

“You sure you don’t wanna go slow? It’s been a couple of days since we’ve…NNggh!” Jared cut off as Jensen ground down firmly on his already hard and throbbing erection.

“Now!” Jensen repeated, as he pulled his fingers free, rising and shifting backwards, dislodging Jared’s finger as well; he reached down to position Jared’s hot length at his quivering hole. Without much of a pause, Jensen bore down until the large head popped in past the outer ring of muscle, making both men groan loudly.

Even after all these years, the length and girth of his husband’s cock still gave Jensen a slight burn every time he took Jared into him. Jensen had grown to love the burn, even if it never lasted long, due to the pleasure that always quickly overwhelmed him. This time, was no exception. Jensen was soon fully impaled on his mate, and began to ride Jared with a single-minded purpose. Jared however, could never get over how tight and perfect Jensen felt to him. Like a hot, silken glove welcoming him home each time.

Jared’s large hands settled onto Jensen’s hips as the smaller man began riding him in earnest… going faster and faster, until they were both crying out loudly; a fine sheen of sweat building on both their bodies.

Jensen braced his hands on Jared’s abs as he bounced up and down, each delicious in and out slide of the large cock inside him grazing his prostate with every push back in, his own reddened, leaking cock slapping against the hard plane of Jared’s lower abs, leaving trails of precome on the tanned, taut skin.

Jensen began keening wildly as Jared’s large hands moved from his hips and up to his chest, taking both of Jensen’s nipples into his deft, clever fingers. Pinching, plucking and twisting the sensitive nubs the way he knew his husband liked.

“Jare…Jay...!” Jensen cried, out of breath, gasping heavily. “I need… n-need MORE!”

Jared stared fiercely up at the sight of his beautiful husband writhing mindlessly atop him, his own mind nearly blown with the bombardment of feelings rushing over and through him. With their mating bond, combined with his own powers, Jared relished the triple onslaught of feelings he always got when making love to Jensen. With Jensen’s cry for more, Jared narrowed his lust blown gaze and nearly growled when he dragged Jensen to the side, flipping them so fast, Jensen yipped in surprise.

“Want more, baby?” Jared growled down at him as he hooked his arms under Jensen’s knees and pushed until Jensen was bent nearly in half. His knees nearly touching the mattress beside his head. Jared was now stretched out above Jensen, balanced on his hands and toes. Even with all the moving and positioning, Jared had managed to stay inside Jensen. As soon as he got his balance, Jared began pumping strongly into Jensen, the smaller man unable to do much except take the pounding as Jared gave him what he knew Jensen wanted.

“Gonna pound you through the mattress, babe. You won’t be able to sit on this sweet ass for hours. Make you mine, over and over again.”

“Y-yours… always… yours!” Jensen shouted, between inarticulate screams and deep moaning.

Just as Jensen’s voice chopped off and Jared could feel the telltale fluttering of Jensen’s channel, Jared released Jensen’s legs to drop his full weight on his mate, hooking his hands behind Jensen’s neck to pull him in for a frantic, desperate kiss as his hips continued to piston in and out of Jensen’s stretched and raw hole. Jensen’s strong, bowed legs snapped up and wrapped around Jared’s waist as he ripped his mouth free and dropped his head back, howling as his release hit him.

The sudden clenching of Jensen’s channel and the burst of hot come spreading between their flush, overheated bodies sent Jared over the edge. Jensen’s keening grew deeper as another orgasm hit, his legs tightening painfully around Jared’s waist as he felt Jared’s cock pulse and throb, shooting hot spunk deep within him, stretching him further before overflowing and seeping out around Jared’s still plunging cock.

With another loud shout, Jared collapsed atop Jensen. Despite being much larger than Jensen, he knew his husband loved holding him like this after sex. Jensen loved the feel of Jared’s weight on him too much to ever complain about being squashed. They never rushed separation if they could help it.

Jared soon softened enough for his cock to slip out of Jensen on its own and Jared smiled at Jensen’s slight pout when it did.

Unhooking his legs, Jensen allowed Jared to roll off him. Flopping on the bed beside Jensen, Jared pulled him in close, hooking one leg over both of Jensen’s, one arm draped over his waist.

“Big baby cuddler.” Jensen murmured, tiredly.

“Mmhmm… YOUR big baby.”

“Always.”

It didn’t take long for Jensen to start fidgeting, uncomfortable with the cooling come and sweat coating his body; not to mention the come still oozing out of his well-used hole.

Laughing softly at the start of his beloved’s grumbling, Jared released Jensen and rolled lazily out of bed. He scratched at the drying come on his own belly as he made his way to the bathroom, while Jensen just lay there in the bed, his limbs still tingling and brain still buzzing from the mind-blowing orgasm.

Jared quickly wiped himself down with a damp washcloth before wetting another one and going back into the bedroom where his husband had managed to rise to a sitting position on his side of the bed. He was reaching out to turn up the baby monitor on his nightstand even as he was turning to look at Jared. Admiration and love shining in his beautiful moss green eyes, as his gaze ran up and down Jared’s still beautiful form.

“I think the troops are stirring.” Said Jensen, voice scratchy and deep. Sending a shiver up Jared’s spine at the sound of what he lovingly called Jensen’s ‘fucked out voice’.

Jared smiled back at his husband even as he tossed him the washcloth and turned to the dresser near him. Selecting two boxer briefs, one white, the other blue, he turned back to Jensen who was just finishing wiping between his legs.

Jared’s cock twitched at the sight of Jensen’s red, puffy hole and he had to avert his gaze or risk jumping his mate for another round. He made sure to toss Jensen the white pair of underwear first.

The old-fashioned baby monitor receiver was tuned to the transceiver in their youngest child’s room. Four year old Penelope, or Penny as they all called her, was obviously up and moving around. The little girl tended to get out of bed in the middle of the night and go wandering about the house. Jared's mom had given them the baby monitor and it had helped to ease their minds a great deal. Jared knew they had mere seconds before she’d be pounding on the master bedroom door demanding her ‘fwoot woops’ for breakfast. They heard their eldest, James talking to Penny just as he and Jensen managed to pull on their underwear. Jared was pulling on a tee shirt when they both heard a crash and then the sound of Penny screaming in pain. Jensen was out the door in a flash, Jared right behind him.

They ran down the hall and into Penny’s room, to find 8 year-old James sitting on the floor cradling his crying baby sister in his arms. He looked up at his parents with scared eyes as they came in.

“Son? What happened?” Jared asked as calmly as he could as Jensen rushed over to take the now quietly sobbing Penny into his arms.

Looking distraught, James pointed at a stuffed elephant with a medium sized dollhouse sitting beside it on the floor. “I was getting her clothes ready when she tried to get her Ellie BooBoo off the shelf by herself. She pulled the dollhouse out with it and it fell on her head before I could catch it! I’m sorry, Daddy!” James cried, his freckles standing out more on his pale cheeks.

Jared smiled reassuringly at his son, pulling him in to his side, hugging him tightly with one arm. “It’s alright son. It was an accident.”

Jensen looked up from Penny, giving his oldest a smile too. “Baby, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“But Papa…” James said, still fighting back tears, he frowned worriedly at Jensen. “She’s bleeding!”

“Who’s bleeding?!” shouted their blonde, green-eyed whirlwind of a middle child, as he came running into the room dressed in dinosaur pajamas.

Jensen rolled his eyes slightly, then smiled at their 6 year old, Colin. Their troublemaker. Their payback for all the worry and grief Jared and Jensen had caused their own parents while growing up. Or so both their mothers like to say about Colin and his alarming ability to get himself into trouble on a near weekly basis.

Jared would never say it in front of his kids, but he couldn’t help but favor Colin the most out of his three children. He always made it a point to treat all of them as equally as possible, but sometimes he just couldn’t help the extra surge of love for the child that reminded him the most of his beloved Jensen.

“Oh no, poor Penny! What happened?!” Colin exclaimed, all exuberance gone as he got closer to his Papa and his injured, sniffling baby sister. He knelt down next to them even as James knelt down on the other side, Jared noting the black wrist device that was still on Colin's wrist. A device that monitored the boy's vital signs 24 hours a day. Jared frowned at the sight of it.

“Penny-pooh just had a little accident and gave herself a little boo-boo.” Jensen said, trying to keep his voice light so as to not scare his youngest or make his oldest feel even guiltier.

Jared went to finish preparing Penny’s clothes for the day as Jensen comforted their kids.

“See? Only a small tiny bump and cut. It’s already healing. Let’s count together and see how long it takes to heal?”

James and Colin gamely began counting slowly, Penny’s little squeaky voice following, and when they reached 32, Jensen declared it all healed.

Jared thought back to how he and Jensen having a healing ability before their consummation had thrown the gloaming experts for a loop. With the discovery of each of their children also having the healing ability, just set the experts off on another tizzy. He and Jensen however, though willing to have themselves tested and examined, put their foot down when it came to their children. They were determined to give them as much of a normal and loving life that they could and their police chief grandpa Jim, plus all their uncles and aunties that worked for the Evolutionaries would turn over Heaven and Hell to make sure the Ackles-Padalecki brood were kept safe and unbothered.

Jensen got to his feet then, bringing Penny with him. “Okay, boo-boo all gone. Henrietta should be here by now, let’s all go down and eat breakfast.”

“Boo-boo all gone. Eat bwekfast.” Penny parroted, as she often did with anyone talking around her.

“You be careful next time, Penny-pooh.” Colin said to her, still frowning worriedly.

“Careful, next time. I pwomise. Cawin, pwetty.” She said, reaching out to caress Colin’s soft cheek. Her big brother smiling softly at her as they all followed Jensen out of the room and downstairs for breakfast.

In Penny’s dim room, lit only by the small lamp near her bed that served as a night light, Jared was reminded again of another development with one of their children… namely, Colin.

Exactly two months ago, or sixty days to be exact, Jensen had taken Colin and Penny to a children’s birthday party. On the way home, as dusk turned to night, Jensen, Colin and Penny had been shocked to notice that Colin’s skin was softly glowing.

The same kind of inner radiance that came over those who’d gone through the initial connection of a gloaming. The same kind his parents had experienced and knew the look of, so well. But Jensen had never let their children out of his sight during the entire party, and everyone would’ve noticed a bright column of light shooting down from the sky, but no one, even after questioning as many of the guests as they could find later, reported seeing one.

Their family doctor, Dr. Pellegrino had confirmed that Coin had indeed glommed with someone at that party, but that it was probably not fully engaged because of his age. But the doctor was only going on theories and educated guesses. Colin was the first he’d ever heard of this happening to.

As Jared joined his family for breakfast downstairs, his gaze kept going back to Colin as he kept thinking back to all that Pellegrino had surmised after much thought and after the reluctantly authorized testing of Colin.

Using all the connections Jared and Jensen had between all their acquaintances, family and friends, they’d only been able to track down half of the people who’d attended that party. It had been a neighborhood block party type of thing where anyone with children who lived in that area were openly invited. No actual invitations were sent out. And that just complicated things even more. They had come up with nothing, let alone another glowing child. At least, Jared hoped it was another child. Pellegrino tried to reassure them that the gloaming has never paired up anyone with vast differences in age, but then again, no one has ever half-glommed at the young age of 6, either. He'd then told them that if Colin made it past the 60 day deadline, then it probably meant he'd be okay for a while more. Today was that day, and judging by his voracious appetite, Colin seemed to be doing just fine. But in Penny's room, he couldn't help but notice that the soft glow was still there.

As Jared stared at his innocent, beautiful son he thought of Pellegrino’s last theory.

He postulated that physically, the human body matures at 16 years old. The doctor was worried that if Colin didn’t find his mate by then, that it could pose a danger to Colin.

Jared felt that deep panic welling at the thought of losing his son. Sensing his turmoil, Jensen sent a pulse of love and reassurance through their bond. Jared’s own powers boosting it, helping him to breathe easier. He then noticed that everyone in the room had gone silent, looks of worry and fear on their faces as they all looked at Jared. Even Henrietta the housekeeper had stopped cooking and had her head cocked at him in query.

“Sorry, guys.” He muttered, pushing his morose thoughts to the back of his mind and sending out a wave of reassurance to everyone. James and Henrietta instantly breathed easier and went back to what they’d been doing. After one last look at Jared, Jensen went back to making sure Penny put more food in her mouth rather than on the floor. Colin stood up from his seat and came over to wrap his little arms around Jared’s waist.

“Everything okay, Daddy?” he asked, Jared smiled down at his sensitive, smart-as-a-whip and yet loving middle child. He smiled down into eyes that perfectly matched Jensen’s and felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him.

“Yes, son. When the time comes, everything will be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
